Dad
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: 'Rose Weasley a 20 est travaille au ministère et sorti avec un ancien camarade de Poudlard toute ce passe bien jusqu'au jour ou elle découvre qu'elle enceinte...Mais elle ne sait pas si son petit ami actuel est le père ou son ancien petit ami Scorpius'
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malefoy était âgé de 20 ans. _Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et bouclés,__ son _visage pale et mince. Il était attrapeur _pour _l'équipe d'Angleterre _et __jouait à l'année_ dans le club West Cost. Un club très réputé. Il voyageait dans de nombreux pays pour les championnats _ou __matchs amicaux._Il séjournait _actuellement _au Canada avec le reste de l'équipe. Ils devaient affronter l'équipe locale dans quelques heures.

Scorpius s'était isolé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Allongé sur le lit, il soupira. Rose Weasley _occupait ses pensées__._ Il l'avait _vue _pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Elle était assise en face de lui .Ses yeux ne croisèrent pas _les __siens__ ce_ jour –là. Le choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle ne remarqua pas _ses yeux qui la suivaient_. Il aimait la regarder dans la Grande salle ou l'observer travailler à la bibliothèque_. __Ce fut _pendant le deuxième cours de potion qu'elle lui a adressa la parole pour la première fois. Il était perdu. Elle lui proposa son aide avec un sourire. Depuis ce jour, ils ne perdaient plus une occasion de _marcher _ou discuter dans les couloirs entre les cours. Ils commencèrent à s'échanger des sourires dans la Grande Salle. Scorpius ne perdait aucune occasion de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs avec elle. Au fil des années, il avait appris à aimer ses cheveux roux, ses taches de rousseur, la couleur noisette de ses yeux. En 7eme année, ils sortirent ensemble ; mais à la fin de l'année, ils se séparèrent après une dispute. Ils s'étaient cependant revus pendant plusieurs mois avant de rompre une nouvelle fois. Rose travaillait en Angleterre au Ministère comme sa mère. Scorpius l'aimait toujours et il regrettait d'être parti. Mais c'était bel et bien fini, il savait que Rose sortait maintenant avec Benjamin James, un ancien camarade de classe et un vieil ennemi à lui. Il soupira puis se leva. Il décida d'aller boire un verre dans le pub d'à côté. Rose Weasley riait, entourée de ses amis aux Trois Balais. Elle était assise avec Jenny Londubat, Albus Potter, Simon William, Donna Macanden , Marshall Richards, Mélissa Scott, sa meilleure amie, et Benjamin James, son petit ami. Ils venaient de terminer le boulot et chacun voulait se détendre par ce début de week-end.

- Ce vieux croûton de Mr Phil m'a donné encore plus de travail cette semaine, se plaignit Simon. Simplement parce que je n'avais pas fini ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

- Je t'avais bien prévenu… Tu as bien de la chance qu'il ne t'ait donné que du travail supplémentaire, dit Marshall. Il paraissait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- Oui, et j'en connais la cause, annonça Mélissa avec un petit sourire en se tournant vers Rose. Notre patron est d'aussi bonne humeur à cause de ta mère, Rose.

- Ma mère ? répéta Rose, étonnée et à moitié amusée.

- Oui, tu aurais dû le voir tout à l'heure dans le bureau de ta mère… le pauvre, il a fait tomber tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui… En fait, je crois que ta mère lui faisait des compliments sur son travail…

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Albus à son tour. J'étais avec elle, c'est lorsque nous sommes allés déjeuner au restaurant Moldu d'en face…

- Ce vieux crapaud aurait un faible pour ta mère ! lança Jenny en éclatant de rire.

- Je n'en sais rien… En revanche, il n'aurait pas intérêt à se trouver en face de mon père, il le réduirait en morceaux… La seule chose positive, c'est qu'on ne verrait pas sa tête de crapaud avant de nombreux mois.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Rose fut soudain prise de vertige et de nausées. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la tête qui tournait. Elle se leva précipitamment en s'excusant, disant qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers une cabine, avant de se mettre à vomir pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle s'agrippa au lavabo. Rose observa son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était blanc comme un linge ; elle ressentait toujours d'horribles nausées. Mélissa entra dans les toilettes.

- Rose, ça va ? demanda Mélissa d'une voix inquiète. Tu as l'air toute pâle… continua-t-elle en se penchant vers son amie.

- Oui, la rassura Rose. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… j'ai sûrement dû avaler quelque chose qui ne passe pas, en plus. Je crois que je vais rentrer…

- D'accord, je te raccompagne, proposa Mélissa.

- Non, répondit Rose d'une voix catégorique. Albus était supposé te raccompagner, alors ne te fatigue pas pour moi. Je vais rentrer avec Ben. Et pas la peine de protester, reprit-elle en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

- D'accord, merci, remercia Mélissa avec un sourire.

Elles retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres. Les garçons parlaient de Quiddittch. Jenny faisait des signes à un garçon en face. Donna, elle, observait le bar d'un air rêveur, bizarrement similaire à celui de sa mère.

- Bon, les amis, il se fait tard, lança Mélissa. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer… Albus, tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse de me raccompagner ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il avec un sourire en se levant.

Il posa la veste de Mélissa sur ses épaules.

- Bonne nuit, tout le monde, adressa Mélissa en faisant un signe de la main aux autres.

- Salut, dit Albus à son tour en enfilant sa veste.

- Rentrez bien, les tourtereaux ! lança Simon en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

Mélissa se mit à rougir légèrement. Albus lui attrapa la main et ils sortirent tous les deux du pub. Rose les regardait avec un sourire. Elle connaissait Mélissa depuis ses onze ans. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle avait le béguin pour Albus. C'était la même chose de son côté, même s'ils n'avaient encore rien officialisé. Ils semblaient filer le parfait amour. Rose regarda sa montre, il était 22h. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Brusquement, elle se sentit assez étourdie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Ca va ? interrogea Ben d'un air inquiet en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, répondit Rose, un peu gênée. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller me reposer… Je vais rentrer aussi. En plus, demain, je dois terminé des dossiers…

- Quoi, tu travailles aussi le week-end ? s'indigna Simon.

- Hé ouais, lança Rose. Je ne suis pas paresseuse comme toi !

Simon lui tira la langue. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de sortir du pub. L'air nocturne était frais. Rose attrapa la main de Ben et transplana devant chez elle. Elle avait loué un appartenant il y avait quelques mois maintenant. Ses parents n'avaient pas été très enchantés qu'elle quitte le nid familial, mais elle avait réussi à le leur faire accepter.

Elle entra, suivie de près par Ben. Son appartement était joli et spacieux. Grâce aux immenses fenêtres orientées au sud, il était inondé de lumière et les murs étaient recouverts d'un élégant papier peint à fines rayures or. Ben s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec Rose. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Elle était à nouveau parcourue de nausées.

- Ca va, tu es sûre ? insista Ben à nouveau de sa voix inquiète.

- Oui, mentit Rose en évitant le regard de Ben

Il lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa.

Scorpius avala d'un trait son sixième verre de Bièraubeurre. Se noyer dans ses verres ne parvenait pas à le faire se sentir mieux. Il repensait à son sourire, son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait plus penser à elle. Il posa son regard sur les filles du bar. Aucune ne l'intéressait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir à nouveau avec une fille depuis sa rupture. Il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Il sortit de sa poche des pièces de monnaie qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Une jeune femme élancée avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus s'approcha de Scorpius.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle. Jessica Brown.

- Salut, répondit Scorpius. Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy… Honnêtement, je ne vous conseille pas de vouloir passer la soirée avec moi… je suis terriblement ennuyeux, ces temps-ci.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je prends le risque Si on buvait un verre proposa –elle

- Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Le lendemain, Rose fut réveillée en sursaut par un bruit provenant du salon. Ben, allongé près d'elle, était toujours profondément endormi. Elle enfila le tee-shirt de Ben puis sortit en silence. Elle trouva Mélissa assise dans la cuisine. Elle mâchonnait un toast .

- Salut, lança-t-elle en mordant dans son toast. Je suis désolée… je suis juste passée grignoter …quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Rose en prenant place près de Mélissa. Alors, tu sembles avoir passé une bonne soirée avec Al, hier, lança Rose avec un sourire.

- Oui… hier, Albus m'a envoyée au septième ciel, raconta une Mélissa légèrement rougissante.

- Ah oui… je pense que je pourrais bien me passer des détails de notre petit prodige Potter, lança Rose d'un air narquois.

- Bon, je dois y aller… j'ai promis à ma mère de passer tôt aujourd'hui, expliqua Mélissa. Tu comprends, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père…même si ca fait deux ans qu'il est mort …ce n'est toujours pas facile surtout pour ma mère et moi aussi

- Oui… dit Rose en lui donnant une petite tape au dos …

-Merci … Bye ! dit Mélissa avant de disparaître en transplanant au milieu de la cuisine.

Rose se prépara une tasse de café et se beurra des toasts grillés. Benjamin apparut près d'elle. Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour, toi.

- Salut, répondit Rose en posant sa tasse de café sur la table. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, confia-t-il. Je crois que je le dois à une certaine demoiselle, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Si tu ne fais pas attention, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi…

- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais déjà plus te passer de moi, dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Je pense qu'il faut y remédier…

- Je t'aime, Rose…

- Moi aussi… mais je dois aller au bureau. Mr Phil compte sur moi pour déposer mon rapport lundi à son bureau. J'aurais des ennuis si je ne le terminais pas aujourd'hui… mais je te promets de revenir vite m'occuper de toi.

- J'espère bien ! lança Benjamin. Moi, je vais rentrer. A plus, je t'aime !

Benjamin disparut de la même manière que Mélissa quelques minutes plus tôt. Rose alla se préparer avant de se rendre au Ministère. Elle travailla jusqu'à 21h, et dans un soupir de soulagement elle rentra chez elle.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, et tout aurait pu être parfait pour Rose si ces horribles nausées ne revenait pas sans cesse. Elle décida de se confier à Mélissa à l'heure du déjeuner.

Tu dois avoir mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas, la rassura Mélissa. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'est arrivé la même chose lorsque mes parents m'ont fait manger dans un horrible restaurant chinois…

-Mélissa, interrompit Rose d'une voix brusque, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui ne passe pas parce que ça fait plusieurs semaines… que je me sens mal…j'ai pensé que s'était rien d'alarmant et c'était inutile d'aller voir un médecin …

-Eh bien… je ne sais vraiment pas, dit Mélissa en haussant les épaules. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin

-oui ..tu a raison approuva Rose

Le visage de Mélissa visage devint soudain blême.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose, inquiète, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi diable tu fais cette tête-là ? interrogea-elle.

- Rose, je peux te poser une question ? questionna Mélissa d'une voix hésitante en fixant son amie, le visage toujours aussi blême.

- …Oui…?

- Utilises-tu le sortilège de contraception ? demanda Mélissa d'une voix lente.

- Eh bien, oui… je me souviens juste de ne pas l'avoir fait lors de notre première fois à moi et Benjamin… mais pourquoi tu me…

Rose interrompit sa phrase ; son visage changea de couleur. Elle était livide. Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

- Tu penses que je suis peut-être enceinte ? Non, non, non…

Elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle était à nouveau prise de nausées et de vertiges. Mélissa prit place à côté d'elle.

- J'ai bien peur que si, Rose… Tes symptômes correspondent exactement à ceux d'une femme enceinte, déclara Mélissa. Mais il faudrait d'abord faire le test, et ensuite on verra…

- Oui… je pense qu'on pourrait aller le faire maintenant…on pourra utiliser un test des Moldu …ils sont simple et rapide Je sais qu'il existe des potions chez les sorciers, mais ce serait trop long à faire…il y a une pharmacie en face de la maison de mes parents …

-Oui, approuva Mélissa, allons-y.

Elles transplanèrent devant la maison des parents de Rose. Elles se rendirent d'abord à la pharmacie acheter le test puis et pénétrèrent grâce à la clé de Rose. Il n'y avait apparemment personne à l'intérieur. Rose et Mélissa montèrent à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, Rose se tenait debout près de la porte, nerveuse. Mélissa s'était assise sur le rebord en fixant le test posé sur le lavabo. Rose se mit à tourner en se mordant une lèvre.

- Ne panique pas, la rassura Mélissa. Peut-être qu'on se trompe… et si ce n'est pas le cas, sache que tu n'es pas seule, je suis là quoi que tu décides. Tu auras aussi tes parents tous les autres… A ton avis, quelle sera la réaction de Ben ?

- Je te remercie, lança Rose même si je doute que mes parents soient très enchantées par la nouvelle, et pour la réaction de Ben, je l'ignore complètement… on n'a pas vraiment abordé le sujet…

Rose eut soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Une pensée surgit brusquement dans sa tête. Elle avait commencé à passer ses nuits avec Ben récemment. Avant lui, elle s'était remise avec Scorpius. Ils étaient restés plusieurs mois ensemble avant qu'ils se séparent à nouveau et qu'elles sortent avec Benjamin. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air paniqué en se souvenant qu'elle n'utilisait pas toujours le sortilège lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. En plus, elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation avec lui à ses parents, contrairement à Ben qu'ils connaissaient bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'empressa de demander Mélissa d'un air interrogateur.

- Eh bien… j'ai commencé à passer mes nuits avec Ben il n'y a pas si longtemps… avant lui je m'étais à nouveau mise avec Scorpius en se moment là …je n'utilisait pas toujours les sortilèges de contraception …

-Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama Mélissa. Tu es en train de me dire que tu… tu n'utilisais pas le sortilège avec lui ? poursuivit-elle, indignée.

- Si, je le faisais, mais pas toujours…j'étais si heureuse d'être à nouveau avec lui …je pensais que ca aurait vraiment pu marcher entre nous confia Rose en soupirant une idée stupide …Je ne sais pas si c'est possible qu'il soit le père

-Oh si …il n'a pas longtemps que vous etes séparer… répondit Mélissa. Mais je pensais que toi et Scorpius auriez été un peu plus prudents et malins…

Elle détourna la tête vers le test.

- C'est fini.

Rose détourna la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Les membres de son corps tremblaient légèrement.

- Rose ? Le test est positif, Rose…

Elle attrapa le test. En effet, Mélissa avait raison. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lavabo, le teint livide. Elle était enceinte. Son esprit était complètement brouillé. Mélissa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Soudain, elles entendirent du bruit. Elles se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la source. C'était Hermione Weasley, une femme élancée avec des cheveux châtains bouclés, aux yeux noisette comme ceux de Rose.

- Bonjour lança Hermione

- Salut, répondirent d'une même voix Rose et Mélissa.

- Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un… je suis venue avec Albus, je lui avais promis de lui prêter un livre.

Hermione fixa d'un air surpris le test de grossesse dans la main de Rose.

- Que faites-vous ici, au fait ? Rose, pourquoi tiens-tu un test de grossesse ?

Mélissa et Rose échangèrent un regard, l'air paniqué.

Voici la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Reviews positives et négatives, merci ce serait sympa. Je poste le prochain chapitre bientôt. Biz tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tous le monde j'espere que ca va . Je suis vraiment,vraiment,vraiment désolée de ne poster que maintenant mais mon beta que je remercie n'a pas plus me l'envoyer plus tot a cause des exams merci pour les reviews elle font tres plaisir merci à myym,hamataroo,Missdagane (pour te repondre le père tu sera qui il est plus tard??),AngeBlond17,lola et virgn05 a plus biz

Mélissa arracha d'un geste rapide le test des mains de Rose. Celle-ci la regarda, surprise.

- En... en fait, Mrs Weasley, je ne me sentais pas bien... commença Mélissa d'un ton nerveux.

Comprenant son intention, Rose lui agrippa le bras, les yeux écarquillés. Mélissa tourna la tête et la regarda, avant de lui tapoter la main d'un air encourageant. Rose secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Mélissa faire ça! Mais son amie fronça les sourcils, le visage résolu, avant de faire de nouveau face à Hermione.

- Rose a eu l'idée d'utiliser un test moldu pour voir si comme elle le pensait j'étais bien enceinte, mentit Mélissa. Et j'ai découvert que oui, Rose avait bien raison... je suis enceinte."

Eh bien, euh… félicitations. Qui est le… commença Hermione.

Elles entendirent soudain un grand « Bang ! » derrière elles. Elles se retournèrent et virent Albus. Il s'était évanoui. Rose le fixa d'un air paniqué. Mélissa se mordit la lèvre.

- …père, acheva Hermione.

Elle se précipita vers Albus, se pencha vers lui.

- Il est apparemment juste évanoui. Je crois que j'ai la réponse à ma question maintenant… Il faudrait le descendre et le mettre sur le canapé. Rose, va chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Ron apparut devant eux en transplanant. Il regarda tour à tour Albus par terre puis Hermione près de lui d'un air déconcerté et inquiet en fronçant les sourcils.

-- Eh bien, commença Hermione en essayant de relever Albus, après avoir quêté du regard la permission de Mélissa, Albus s'est évanoui après avoir entendu Mélissa annoncer qu'elle est enceinte, expliqua Hermione en essayant de relever Albus.

- On dirait qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris ! lança Ron en éclatant de rire.

-- Ron, ce n'est pas drôle, répliqua Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse. Aide-moi, il faudrait l'installer sur le canapé en bas.

- Oui, dit Ron en hissant Albus sur ses épaules.

Ils descendirent dans le salon où Ron posa Albus sur le fauteuil. Mélissa en profita pour se faufiler dans la cuisine. Rose lui attrapa la main après avoir bien pris soin de vérifier si ses parents étaient occupés avec Albus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama Rose. Je te remercie d'avoir dit que tu étais enceinte à ma place - même si c'est une idée stupide… Mélissa, je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents. Ils devront connaître la vérité… mais je ne suis pas prête à leur dire…

- Il faudra bien que tu le fasses. Pour l'instant, on s'occupe d'Albus, ensuite on verra pour le reste, dit Mélissa en attrapant le verre d'eau.

Elles retournèrent toutes les deux dans le salon où Albus était toujours inconscient sur le canapé. Ron demanda à Hermione de le suivre à l'étage en insistant qu'il avait une annonce très importante à lui faire. Hermione se résolut à le suivre.

Rose tapota doucement la joue d'Albus. Il ouvrit doucement ses paupières puis commença à reprendre lentement ses esprits. Mélissa lui adressa un faible sourire. Il se leva d'un bond sur le canapé en pointant Mélissa du doigt.

- Tu es enceinte !! s'exclama-t-il.

- Doucement, lança Rose en le faisant s'asseoir. Calme-toi. Mélissa n'est pas enceinte, c'est moi qui l'est. d'un autre côté, les tests de grossesse ne sont pas fiables à 100. trouve. Mélissa a juste dit que le test était pour elle lorsque ma mère m'a surprise.

- Et c'est rassurant de savoir que tu t'évanouirais si jamais je t'annonçais que je suis enceinte, lança Mélissa d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Albus en se relevant d'un bond du canapé, le teint légèrement pâle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il en retombant sur le canapé. Comment tu te sens ?

- Eh bien, ça va, à part que je passe mon temps à avoir des nausées expliqua Rose

- Je suis désolé… Personne n'est au courant à part nous ? interrogea Albus.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment leur dire la vérité, expliqua Rose. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je vais faire, soupira-t-elle en se penchant, les mains sur son visage.

Ron et Hermione réapparurent. Ils se placèrent tous les deux en face des autres. Albus, d'un air légèrement mal à l'aise, avala d'un trait son verre d'eau.

- Alors, tu as repris tes esprits ? dit Ron avec un sourire.

- Oui.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en prenant place à côté d'Albus.

Oui, en fait, c'est un malentendu. Albus m'a entendue dire que je suis enceinte, mais il ne peut pas être le père. En fait, nous venons de nous mettre ensemble, expliqua Mélissa.

- Oui, approuva Albus d'un signe de la tête.

-Bon,il faut que je retourne au travail lanca Ron

- Nous aussi. Je ne pense pas que M. Phil sera content de vous voir en retard, dit Hermione en se levant. Mélissa, si tu ne peux pas travailler, tu peux aller te reposer.

-oui approuva Albus

Elles transplanèrent toutes les trois au Ministère. Rose n'arrivait pas à se concentrer au travail et décida de rentrer plus tôt. Une fois arrivée, elle s'allongea sur le lit d'un air songeur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi anxieuse de sa vie. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle repensait aux paroles de sa mère en caressant doucement son ventre. Elle savait qu'elle avait trois possibilités : avorter, faire adopter ou garder son bébé.

La première option amènerait beaucoup de « et si ». Elle savait qu'elle se poserait des questions sur ce qui se serait passé si elle l'avait gardé. Rose détestait l'idée d'avortement. Elle pourrait obtenir quelques congés durant sa grossesse. Ou travailler chez elle.

Le deuxième choix ouvrait les portes à son enfant à d'adorables parents qui ne seraient pas si jeunes, qui auraient plus d'expérience et qui pourraient s'occuper d'un enfant.

La dernière option était de le garder. La seule raison qu'elle avait trouvée pour cette option était parce qu'au fond, elle le désirait.

Rose ne se rendit pas au travail pendant plusieurs semaines Albus et Mélissa passèrent chaque jour après le travail pour voir comment allait Rose. Elle savait qu'ils étaient très inquiets pour elle. Rose éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité en pensant qu'elle leur faisait tant de soucis. Elle ne supportait plus de se montrer froide et distante avec Ben. Il était perdu. Rose était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence de ses parents. Elle savait que quel que fût son choix, ses parents devraient être au courant. Elle était bien décidée à leur dire. Annoncer qu'elle était enceinte était déjà dur, mais le plus difficile était d'annoncer qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le père et que les deux possibilités étaient Benjamin James ou Scorpius Malefoy.

Le dimanche, elle se prépara pour aller chez ses parents. Ils l'avaient invitée à déjeuner. Rose avait réussi à se défiler deux fois cette semaine. Ses parents se posaient déjà des questions, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas décliner une troisième fois.

Rose décida d'abord de passer voir Mélissa et transplana devant chez elle. Son amie ouvrit la porte et son visage changea de couleur en voyant Rose.

- Rose ! Salut, quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama Mélissa.

- Salut ! lança Rose à son tour en regardant son amie, les sourcils haussés. Tu as l'air bizarre, Mélissa… C'est plutôt moi qui devrait faire cette tête.

- Oui, dit-elle en regardant derrière elle. Rose, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille prendre l'air ? Tu sais, je connais certains endroits géniaux…

- Mélissa, tu es vraiment étrange, dit Rose en la regardant, perplexe. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'entre ? Si je dérange, je peux repasser plus tard après avoir parlé avec mes parents si je suis encore vivante…

-- Non, tu ne me déranges pas ! lança Mélissa. En fait, j'aime prendre l'air parfois pour me changer les idées, en plus c'est le bazar ici…

Rose entendit le fracas d'un verre. Elle regarda Mélissa d'un air suspicieux. Elle essaya d'entrer mais Mélissa lui barra le chemin.

- Pousse-toi.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas marcher ? proposa Mélissa.

-non,je peux entrer ou tu veux que je repassa la porte

-vas entre lanca Mélissa en se poussant de la porte

Celle-ci semblait particulièrement nerveuse. Albus apparut avant d'être rejoint par un autre jeune homme. Rose devint livide. Elle reconnut ces cheveux blonds bouclés, un peu plus longs que dans son souvenir, ce visage pâle et mince. Scorpius se tenait debout devant elle.

Nooooonnnnn, je ne suis pas sadique mais j'adore cette fin. J'espère que vous avez aime le chapitre. Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait pour donner votre avis merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde je vous supplie à genoux de me pardonner pour se retard mais j'ai eu du mal à ecrire la suite j'ai bloqué et du réécrire le chapitre deux fois dont je suis navrée et mon beta surchargée ne m'a pas pu me l'envoyer plus tot mais je la remercie je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi Cyrielle. Je remercie et big kiss strawberries.X, Clairehim,hamataroo,Lavande B.P,na,AngeBlond17,ayuluna,myym,Virg05,Elise continuer a laisser des review elle me font plaisir biz bonnz lecture

Rose resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Les battements de son cœur tambourinaient de plus en plus vite. La tension semblait palpable. Mélissa, mal à l'aise, regarda Scorpius puis Rose en se mordant la lèvre.

- Et si on allait chercher à boire ? proposa Mélissa en se tournant vers Albus.

Celui-ci, hébété, hocha la tête avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Scorpius et Rose qui semblaient ne pas les entendre. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.

Rose prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle fut prise de nausées. La rouquine se retrouva dans ses bras la minute suivante, le teint écarlate. Son visage était tout proche du sien.

- Ca va ? demanda Scorpius.

- Oui, je te remercie, répondit Rose en redressant.

- Eh bien, quelles retrouvailles… Les plus renversantes de ma vie, lança Scorpius d'un air amusé et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Très drôle ! lança Rose en souriant à son tour.

-Je suis content de te revoir, dit finalement Scorpius. Comment vas-tu ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Bien. J'ignorais que tu étais rentré en Angleterre…

- Oui, j'ai été convoqué par l'entraîneur de l'équipe d'Angleterre, l'informa Scorpius. Je vais avoir l'honneur de jouer aux éliminatoires nationales pour participer à la coupe de monde de Quidditch !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Rose. Elle n'a lieu qu'une seule fois tous les quatre ans ! Je suppose que vous devrez beaucoup voyager.

- En effet, confirma Scorpius. Notre premier match aura lieu en Russie. Ce n'est pas très évident de devoir les battre sur leur propre terrain.

- Vous le ferez. Tu es un joueur génial, tu as toujours étonné tout le monde pendant les matchs à l'école… et puis tu as toujours dit que tu voulais être un grand joueur de Quidditch, tu as enfin ta chance…

Scorpius lui adressa un faible sourire. Rose ressentit une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac.

- Tu sais, en rentrant je n'étais pas sûr que tu voudrais me revoir si je revenais en Angleterre, expliqua Scorpius.

- C'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu pendant longtemps après notre rupture… mais j'ai trouvé ça moche de s'être séparés ainsi, chaque fois que j'y repensais.

- On fait la paix et on reste amis ? proposa Scorpius en tendant sa main à Rose qui la serra avec un pâle sourire.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait quand il découvrirait la vérité. Ses pensées furent interrompus par Mélissa et Albus qui réapparurent chargés de verres et de boissons. Ils furent soulagés de ne pas avoir assisté à une dispute.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était en retard pour le déjeuner. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Scorpius, surpris et déçu à la fois. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

- Non, je suis désolée, s'excusa Rose. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, poursuivit-elle, je dois aller dîner chez mes parents, je devrais déjà y être !

- Ok, dit Scorpius. Je suis sûr qu'on aura une autre occasion de discuter !!

- Oui… Bon, il faut que j'y aille, sinon ça va mal aller pour moi !

- Tu me raconteras, chuchota Mélissa à l'oreille de Rose. Bonne chance !

- A plus ! lança Rose avant de transplaner devant chez ses parents.

Elle sonna à la porte. Son petit frère Hugo lui ouvrit. Il était grand et roux, son visage était constellé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux étaient bleus. Hugo s'apprêtait à entamer sa dernière année à Poudlard.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! lança-t-il d'un air narquois. Tu as peut-être perdu le chemin de la maison, ironisa Hugo, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Très drôle, répliqua Rose en entrant à l'intérieur. Où sont les parents ? demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- En haut, répondit Hugo. Au fait, je te présente Vanessa Michael. Vanessa, voici ma grande sœur, Rose.

- Enchantée, dit Vanessa en lui tendant sa main.

- Moi aussi, répondit Rose en la serrant.

Rose releva la tête et aperçut ses parents qui descendaient. Elle embrassa son père, puis fit de même avec sa mère. Rose se dépêcha ensuite pour aider à mettre le couvert. La présence de ses parents la rendait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Rose voulut aussi éviter le regard de sa mère qui semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une fois la table prête ils s'installèrent tous à table. Le repas fut rempli de discussions et de rires.

Après avoir terminé de manger, Rose n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet de sa grossesse. Ce n'était pas gagné et Rose savait que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Elle soupira puis jeta un coup d'œil au salon. Son père, sa mère, Hugo et Vanessa éclataient de rire autour d'un jeu moldu. Elle agissait comme une lâche, elle savait qu'elle devait les affronter directement.

- Hé, tu viens jouer ? proposa Ron à Rose en lui faisant signe de venir se joindre à eux.

- Euh… je dois aller dans la salle de bains, lança Rose. Mais commencez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le teint légèrement pâle. Elle ne voulait pas redescendre jouer avec les autres. Elle préféra s'isoler dans son ancienne chambre. C'était une petite pièce circulaire. Elle n'avait pas changé, songea Rose.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec des pensées confuses. Rose repensa à ses retrouvailles avec Scorpius et songea à Benjamin qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de fuir depuis quelques semaines. Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle entendit taper à la porte. Ron entra dans la chambre, il s'installa sur le lit.

- Ca va ?demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu sais, si c'est à cause de Ben je peux régler ça avec une petite discussion entre gentlemen, lança Ron en faisant un air menaçant et en serrant les poings.

- Papa ! s'exclama Rose, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je plaisante ! Même si je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, Benjamin est un garçon bien, il tient beaucoup à toi pour avoir accepté de dîner ici avec moi.

- Oui, approuva Rose, Ben est génial… mais ces temps-ci, ce n'est plus comme avant…

- Ta mère est bien plus douée que moi sur ce domaine, dit Ron, mais je pense que la meilleure solution est une discussion.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Rose.

Ron l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit de la pièce. Rose quitta la maison de ses parents une heure plus tard. Elle n'avait rien dit à ses parents. Rose ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et elle décida de marcher à Pré-au-Lard.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle se retrouva seule assise sur un banc avec un verre de Biéraubeurre à la main. L'air nocturne était frais. Rose ferma les yeux.

- Rose ?

Rose se retourna. Scorpius se tenait debout devant elle.

- Scorpius ! s'exclama Rose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de boire un verre, confia Scorpius en montrant son verre de Whisky Pur-feu à la main. On a apparemment eu la même idée.

- Oui, approuva Rose avec un faible sourire. Et si on trinquait pour ton match de demain ?

Ils trinquèrent puis burent leurs verres en même temps. Ses yeux noisettes plongèrent dans ses yeux durant quelques minutes. Scorpius afficha un sourire.

- Raconte-moi un peu, comment se passe le boulot ? demanda Scorpius. D'après Mélissa et Albus, vous vous amusez bien au Ministère…

- Bof, pas toujours, on travaille la plupart de la journée sur des dossiers… mais on peut aussi avoir quelques petites missions à faire.

- Je vois… une vie paisible par rapport à moi. Je joue des matchs et c'est génial, sauf les fois où je me suis cassé le bras… J'allais oublier ce Souaffle qui m'a assommé pendant plusieurs semaines.

Rose éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, dit Rose. Je me souviens, à l'école, Madame Pomfresh ne supportait plus de te voir après chaque match de Quidditch…

- C'est vrai, poursuivit Scorpius. Elle m'a même avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais eu un cas pareil !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est vraiment génial pour toi, lança Rose après quelques minutes de silence. La coupe du monde de Quidditch est un événement unique, poursuivit Rose, tu pourras faire tes preuves devant des milliers de personnes du monde entier.

- Rien que ça ? ironisa Scorpius à moitié amusé. Tu as vraiment un don pour me remonter le moral…

- Ne me remercie surtout pas !

Ils rirent à nouveau, avant de redevenir silencieux. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Les rues étaient calmes et paisibles. Rose devait avouer que c'était agréable de se retrouver assise sur le banc avec Scorpius dans la douceur du soir avec la musique qui s'échappait derrière elle.

- Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose, confia Scorpius en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il sortit un vif d'or qui se débattait entre ses doigts.

- Ce sont mes coéquipiers du club qui me l'ont donné, expliqua Scorpius. Ils ont tous été contents pour moi et m'ont tous encouragé à participer. Ils ont tous signé, selon eux cette balle me portera chance.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Rose. Tu as vraiment eu droit aux signatures de tout le monde… même ton entraîneur a signé !

- Oui, il a été le premier à m'encourager.

Scorpius fut surpris de la voir enlever sa chaîne en argent. Elle portait un simple trèfle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vue la retirer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Scorpius d'un air surpris en voyant Rose lui passer la chaîne autour du cou.

- Je te l'offre… en espérant qu'elle te porte chance.

- Je… je ne peux pas l'accepter… Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce collier, poursuivit Scorpius.

- Eh bien je ne suis pas prête de le reprendre… Comme on me l'a toujours dit, on ne reprend jamais les cadeaux. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de vexer les amis.

- Merci.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Rose éprouvait une douleur à la poitrine. Elle s'en voulait d'être lâche. Scorpius était là mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler, comme elle n'avait pas pu le faire avec ses parents. Pourtant ils étaient très proches tous les deux avant de commencer à sortir ensemble. Il avait toujours lu en elle comme dans un livre.

- Rose, ça va ? demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu m'as l'air assez soucieuse.

- Oui… Ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas vraiment où donner de la tête, lança Rose. Et…

Ils entendirent soudain une voix derrière eux. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps. Rose eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Benjamin se diriger vers eux.

- Salut vous deux, je dérange peut-être ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver là… je parle surtout pour toi, poursuivit-il en montrant Scorpius d'un signe de tête.

- Eh bien… j'avais envie de rentrer…

- Génial… mais tu veux bien être gentil de ne pas rôder autour de ma copine.

Scorpius se leva d'un bond, mais Rose fit la même chose et se plaça entre les deux hommes. Scorpius regarda Ben avec mépris avant de dire :

- Tu n'en vaut pas la peine… Je ferais mieux de rentrer. A plus, Rose ! lança Scorpius avant de disparaître en transplanant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec lui ? s'écria Ben, furieux.

- On s'est croisés ici, et on ne faisait que discuter, répondit Rose. Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Oui, je ne devrais pas m'énerver, répliqua Ben. Tout va bien, sauf que ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne fais que m'éviter… et pour couronner le tout je te retrouve à faire causette avec Scorpius Malfoy. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne cherche qu'une petite discussion avec toi ?

- Tu racontes n'importe…

- Si moi, je raconte n'importe quoi, toi tu n'es qu'une idiote pour ne t'apercevoir de rien ! répliqua Ben d'une voix sèche.

- Ah oui, je suis idiote ? dit Rose. Toi, tu n'es qu'un sale crétin ! Et l'idiote a une dernière chose à te dire. Je suis enceinte de ton enfant… ou peut-être de Scorpius avec qui j'étais avant toi… Sur ce, l'idiote te laisse, tchao !

Rose transplana chez elle et s'écroula sur le canapé, en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cela devait se terminer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de transplaner devant la maison de ses parents. Sa mère lui ouvrit la porte un instant plus tard. Elle portait sa robe de nuit.

- Rose ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à une heure aussi tardive. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- On peut dire ça, mais… J'ai besoin de te parler d'une chose importante, dit Rose.

Rose entra, et une demi-heure plus tard, elle était assise dans la cuisine. Hermione posa un verre de lait devant elle avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Où est Papa ? interrogea Rose en prenant sa tasse de lait chaud.

- A l'étage, il est endormi. Mais de quoi as-tu envie de me parler ? demanda Hermione, l'air assez curieuse.

- Eh bien, je… j'ai menti. Ce n'est pas Mélissa qui est enceinte mais moi, avoua Rose en baissant la tête. C'est moi… Je suis désolée d'avoir menti.

Rose releva la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir sa mère aussi calme. Hermione afficha un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

- Je suis bien contente que tu sois enfin venue m'en parler !

- Tu le savais ?! s'exclama Rose.

- Non et oui, en fait je n'étais pas certaine. J'ai eu des doutes mais aujourd'hui je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de doute. C'était exactement comme toi quand je t'attendais !

- Pardon d'avoir menti…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Hermione, mais je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas venue m'en parler plus tôt… et aussi déçue de ton imprudence !

- En découvrant ma grossesse, j'étais effrayée, confia Rose. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être prête à l'avoir.

- Je reconnais que 19 ans, c'est très jeune, approuva Hermione, et pour le travail aussi c'est vrai… mais il y a toujours une solution. Ce pourra ne pas être simple au début car un enfant est une énorme responsabilité et demande certains sacrifices, mais on peut y arriver avec du courage et si on le désire vraiment. Pour le travail, il est possible de continuer à travailler pendant quelque temps au bureau puis avoir les dossiers chez soi… C'est ce que je faisais quand je t'attendais, Rose… Et puis, une femme n'est jamais prête à avoir un enfant…

Rose eut un petit rire.

-Mais si tu le veux vraiment, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver, dit Hermione. Et puis je serai là pour t'aider, avec ton père et Ben !

- Je ne pense pas que Papa va bien le prendre, lança Rose d'un air sinistre.

- Oui, il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour le lui annoncer, répondit Hermione. Mais au fait, tu en as parlé à Ben ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure je me suis disputée avec lui et je le lui ai lancé à la figure…

- Tu aurais pu trouver une autre façon plus charmante de le lui dire, dit Hermione.

- Maman… Il y a autre chose que tu devrais savoir… Je ne suis pas sûre que Ben soit le père… J'étais avec un garçon pendant quelques mois avant de commencer à sortir avec lui.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. Avec quel garçon ??

Rose inspira un bon coup avant de lancer précipitamment :

- Scorpius Malfoy.

- Scorpius Malfoy, répéta Hermione avec un sourire. Tu es une petite cachottière… Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça !

- Oui… Je savais que Papa n'apprécierait pas forcément. Il est vraiment génial et différent de ce qu'on pense. On a commencé à se voir au début de notre 7eme année et à la fin de l'année on a rompu… On est ressorti ensemble avant que je sois avec Ben. Maman, je sais qu'il existe une potion pour savoir qui est le père, et j'aimerais bien que tu me la fasses.

- Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire, je peux bien le faire… Tu es bien sûre de le vouloir ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas que la potion soit vraiment nécessaire… si tu veux savoir qui est le père, cherche la réponse au fond de toi…

Des images défilèrent dans l'esprit de Rose. Elle se voyait dans les bras de Ben. L'image s'effaça rapidement et c'était maintenant avec Scorpius qu'elle se voyait rire. Elle revoyait leur dernière nuit ensemble. Rose secoua frénétiquement la tête.

- Non… je suis perdue… Je pense qu'il faudrait faire la potion.

- D'accord.

- Si… ce n'est pas Ben le père, mais Scorpius, j'ai bien peur que Papa n'appréciera pas du tout, lança Rose.

- Tu pourrais le lui demander en face ! lança une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Rose sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Son père se tenait debout devant elle d'un air furieux.

Oui, oui, je sais, je ne suis pas sadique et on est déjà à la fin. J'espère que ça vous a plu, les reviews sont les bienvenues bien sûr. Sinon biz tout le monde, à bientôt pour la suite ; j'ai l'impression que je vais bien me marrer avec Ron dans le prochain, oui papa Weasley n'est pas content, Weasley/Malfoy ne vont pas très bien ensemble !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tous les mondes j'espère que ça à l'approche des fêtes. Moi je n'ai pas de vacances mais j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Je remercie Cyrielle mon bêta de me l'avoir corriger même si elle est malade. Faites venir le père Noël en avance laissez moi des reviews please Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4

Rose se mordit la lèvre en voyant son père en face d'elle. Elle fut assaillie par plusieurs questions, la première étant : comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Rose se tourna vers sa mère, espérant obtenir un peu d'aide. Celle-ci se releva légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Ron… je te croyais endormi, balbutia-t-elle.

Je me suis réveillé… et en voyant que tu n'étais pas dans le lit, je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais, expliqua Ron d'une voix sèche.

- Tu… es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Rose d'une voix timide en détournant le regard.

- Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es une menteuse, répliqua Ron, et que tu as fait mentir ta meilleure amie. Je me demande ce qui est le plus incroyable, que tu aies caché ta grossesse ou que Scorpius Malefoy

puisse être le père ! s'emporta Ron en tapant sur la table.

- S'il te plaît, Ron, calme-toi, lança Hermione d'une voix douce.

- TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?! s'écria Ron, le visage déformé par la fureur. Comment pourrais-je le faire alors que je viens d'apprendre que…

- Je comptais te le dire, assura Rose en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer…

- Et Malefoy, tu comptais me parler de ta relation avec lui si tu n'étais pas tombée enceinte ? demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Rose. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des comptes à te rendre à ce sujet-là. Il ne me semble pas t'avoir parlé des garçons avec qui je suis sortie à Poudlard.

- Elle n'a pas tort, reconnut Hermione.

- Ce… Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des Malefoy, reprit Ron. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question… tu n'as que 20 ans, tu viens à peine de commencer à travailler…

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, papa !

- Ah oui ? Et t'envoyer en l'air avec Benjamin et Malefoy, c'est ta façon de nous le montrer ? interrompit Ron d'un air glacial.

- Ronald…

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité !

- Je fais confiance à Benjamin, tout comme à Scorpius. Il n'est pas le garçon que tu crois… Il est différent.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que c'est un vrai prince charmant ? dit Ron. Alors, le jour où tu lui annonceras ta grossesse, tu crois vraiment qu'il restera avec toi, renonçant à tous…

Au même moment, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit. Hugo apparut, vêtu de son pyjama. Il bâilla d'un air endormi en frottant ses paupières avant de regarder son père, sa mère et Rose d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hugo, tu es réveillé ! Nous sommes vraiment désolés, dit Hermione.

- Oui, dit à son tour Rose, ce qui se passe ne vaut même pas la peine de gâcher ton sommeil… et puis de toutes façons, je vais rentrer, on a fini.

- Je n'ai pas fini avec toi ! protesta Ron tandis que Rose se relevait de sa chaise.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas fini mais moi si. Oh, une dernière chose : c'est vrai que c'était irresponsable ce que j'ai fait. J'espérais pouvoir compter sur toi. J'ai toujours fait les choses bien, je regrette de ne pas avoir été cette fille pour une fois… Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, et ce bébé je vais le garder, quels que soient le père et la décision qu'il prendra, acheva-t-elle.

Rose sortit en claquant la porte. Ron resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes. Hermione tenta de s'approcher pour le réconforter mais il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Hugo, le visage légèrement pâle, lança :

- Rose… est vraiment enceinte ???

Ron tourna et se retourna sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il revoyait sans cesse sa dispute avec Rose. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Ron était conscient qu'il avait réagi comme un idiot mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte, de Ben ou de Malefoy. Le lendemain, Ron fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux . Il prit sa douche, s'habilla puis décida d'aller rendre visite à Harry. Il trouva celui-ci confortablement assis dans son salon en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Salut, lança sombrement Ron en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de Harry.

- Salut, répondit celui-ci en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien…

- Arrête de mentir, répliqua Harry d'un air agacé, je te connais par cœur. Je finirai par savoir. Tu as eu une dispute avec Hermione ?

- Non, il ne s'agit pas d'Hermione, lança Ron d'un air acerbe en fixant la fenêtre.

- Alors de qui ? interrogea Harry.

- Rose… elle…

Ron resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes ; il avait l'impression que les mots coincés dans sa gorge ne pourraient pas sortir de sa bouche. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

- Elle est enceinte.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en faisant un bond sur son canapé. Ça alors, si je m'attendais… Je dois dire qu'elle est encore jeune et elle n'est pas avec Benjamin depuis très longtemps…

- Qui te dit que Benjamin est le père ?

Harry fixa Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas sûre que Benjamin soit le père, mais elle pense à un autre garçon avec lequel elle avait été juste avant, expliqua Ron. Tu n'en reviendras pas si je te dis qui c'est.

Harry se pencha, attentif, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être l'autre garçon. L'expression de Ron indiquait que le garçon en question ne devait pas du tout lui plaire. Après tout, il se souvenait que même Benjamin n'avait pas été apprécié immédiatement.

- Scorpius Malefoy.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il la ferma et afficha un faible sourire, l'air pensif. Ron grogna, furieux.

- Ça te fait sourire ? s'étonna Ron. Si tu souris encore, je te préviens que ça va mal aller ! lança-t-il, de plus en plus grognon.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, déclara Harry en se retenant de rire. C'est vrai que c'est assez surprenant, mais après tout pas autant que je le croyais. Ne me dis pas que tu as fais une scène…

Ron se renfrogna de plus en plus, s'enfonçant sur le canapé.

- Je n'ai pas fait une scène, j'ai juste – bon d'accord, c'est vrai que je me suis un peu emporté…

En voyant le regard de Harry, il rajouta :

- D'accord, d'accord, beaucoup, mais qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

- J'aurais fait savoir à ma fille qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi… même si ce ne serait pas facile de me dire qu'aujourd'hui ma fille commence sa vie à elle.

Ron se renfrogna à nouveau en silence. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'une photo sur la Gazette du Sorcier attira son attention. Il reconnut son visage pâle et mince. Une photo de Scorpius s'étalait juste à côté d'un petit article. Ron lut rapidement l'article.

- Quoi, il est l'Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? s'exclama Ron en montrant le journal à Harry.

- Oui, tu ne savais pas ? On ne parle que de ça. Il paraît que c'est un Attrapeur prodigieux… L'équipe devrait même venir la semaine prochaine au Ministère voir Kingsley, il m'a demandé d'y être présent…

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit de nouveau.

- Je t'aurais bien dit de venir, mais je ne voudrais pas que l'on me tienne pour responsable si notre Attrapeur n'a plus de tête…

- Je ne ferai rien, promis. Je voudrais t'accompagner s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec toi, demanda Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils, songeur, mais finit par accepter. Ron le remercia avant de plonger à nouveau dans ses pensées.

La semaine suivante, Ron ne dormit pas mieux et n'avait presque plus d'appétit. Rose ne réapparut pas, à son grand désespoir. Le lundi matin, il se leva de bonne heure pour se préparer à se rendre au Ministère. C'était aujourd'hui que l'équipe de Quidditch devait rendre visite au ministre de la magie.

Ron transplana au Ministère. Le hall était gigantesque et somptueux, et le parquet de bois foncé était ciré à la perfection. Le plafond, d'un bleu semblable aux plumes d'un paon, était incrusté de symboles dorés et brillants qui ne cessaient de bouger et de se transformer comme un immense tableau d'affichages céleste. Ron se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Harry dirigeait les bureaux des Aurors, il se trouvait au deuxième étage. Il monta dans l'ascenseur qui était bondé, comme d'habitude.

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot, lança enfin la voix féminine.

Soulagé d'être enfin arrivé, Ron descendit de l'ascenseur. Il longea le couloir de chaque côté duquel s'alignaient des portes. Il arriva sur une vaste salle qui bourdonnait de rires et de conversations et des notes volantes se croisaient dans tous les sens. Une pancarte indiquait sur la porte :

_Quartier général des Aurors_

Ron pénétra dans la pièce. Il reconnut de nombreux visages familiers comme Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et encore pleins d'autres camarades de Poudlard. Après de longues salutations, il longea la pièce pour se rendre au bureau de Harry.

- Salut ! lança Harry.

- Salut…

- On doit se rendre au bureau de Kingsley, je pense qu'ils sont déjà là… Ron, tu te souviens de m'avoir promis que…

- Oui, oui, répondit Ron à contrecœur d'un air agacé, je te promets que je ne me jetterai pas sur lui pour lui massacrer la tête.

- Alors, allons-y, poursuivit Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

Il distribua quelques ordres avant de se rendre avec Ron au bureau de Kingsley. Ron suivit machinalement Harry d'un air absent. Il ne remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque Harry tapa à la porte. Ils entendirent une voix s'exclamer :

- Entrez !

- Oh, Harry, Ron, je suis content que vous ayez pu venir ! lança Kingsley de sa voix grave et lente en leur serrant la main à tour de rôle. Rex, je vous présente Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, continua Kingsley en se tournant vers un jeune homme.

Il était grand, il avait des cheveux bruns et une barbe broussailleuse. Il serra la main de Harry puis celle de Ron.

- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Dites, vous avez la carrure pour devenir de grands joueurs. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à jouer pour l'Angleterre ?

- Si, répondit Harry avec un sourire, mais je crois que les acrobaties, ce n'est plus pour moi. Je préfère les Bureaux des Aurors, c'est bien plus paisible.

- Oui, oui, lança Rex avec un sourire, votre femme fait toujours parler d'elle – même si elle a arrêté le Quidditch depuis quelques années maintenant… Venez, je vais vous présenter l'équipe… Daniel Troy, indiqua-t-il tandis que Ron et Harry lui serraient la main, William Simon et Zac Ryan sont les trois Poursuiveurs. Yann Craig et Alan Harris sont les Batteurs, Jessica la Gardienne… Je garde le meilleur pour la fin, notre prodigieux Attrapeur, Scorpius Malefoy.

Harry lui serra la main avec un sourire. Scorpius lui rendit son sourire mais il disparut en voyant l'expression de Ron juste derrière. Scorpius avait toujours préféré garder ses distances à la gare de King's Cross lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Il l'avait bien compris assez vite en voyant l'expression du père de Rose. Ron finit par lui tendre la main.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, il paraît que tu es très doué sur un balai, dit Harry.

- Eh bien, je me débrouille plutôt pas mal, répondit Scorpius.

- Ne faites pas attention, lança Rex d'un air amusé. Il a toujours été comme ça… il est _si _modeste…

- Oui, approuva Jessica en passant son bras autour de Scorpius. Il est génial, notre capitaine, mais trop modeste. On espère tous qu'il nous amènera en finale, vous n'êtes pas d'accord, les autres ?

- Oui ! crièrent les autres en chœur.

- Eh bien, eh bien, je vous propose de porter un toast… en souhait de gloire et victoire, dit Kingsley rayonnant.

Ils trinquèrent tous. La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Mélissa entra, suivie d'une jeune blonde. Celle-ci regarda Scorpius d'un air ébahi avant d'émettre un petit hoquet de surprise puis de se jeter à son cou en le renversant.

- Sonia ! s'exclama Mélissa, confuse, en la tirant vers elle d'un air agacé. Je suis vraiment désolée, je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça… Elle est nouvelle et…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter ainsi au cou des gens ! rétorqua Kingsley d'un air furieux. De quoi ai-je l'air si mes collaborateurs se mettent à sauter au cou des gens ?

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sonia tandis que Scorpius se relevait avec l'aide de ses coéquipiers. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Scorpius.

- Vous m'avez apporté le dossier que je vous ai demandé ? interrogea Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, acquiesça Mélissa en lui tendant un énorme dossier.

Brusquement, un groupe de quatre filles apparurent devant la porte. Elles pointèrent leurs doigts en direction de Scorpius, gloussant et riant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… commença Kingsley. Ces filles étaient-elles avec vous ? demanda Kingsley à Mélissa en la regardant d'un air sévère.

- Oui… Je suis désolée, Monsieur le ministre… je suis désolée aussi, Scorpius… Elles voulaient te voir, et je leur ai interdit de me suivre, mais elles ne m'ont pas écoutée…

- Non, ce n'est rien, assura Scorpius avec un faible sourire. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur le ministre, ne pouvez-vous pas laisser ces demoiselles entrer quelques instants…

- Bien sûr.

Elles entrèrent, toutes écarlates face à Scorpius. Ron fut assez surpris en observant la scène. Il semblait si calme et confiant, serrant leur main à tour de rôle, chacune se mettant à glousser lorsque Scorpius leur prenait la main. Ron se demanda de quelle sorte de Malefoy il s'agissait. En le voyant ainsi on ne pensait pas que c'était un jeune joueur de Quidditch qui faisait beaucoup parler de ses talents et que les filles idolâtraient, gloussant en le voyant. Scorpius ne s'en vanta même pas une fois. Il souriait en remerciant chaque fille qui lui faisait des compliments à présent. Il se remit à siroter sa boisson avant de se pencher vers Mélissa.

- Dis-moi… comment va Rose ? interrogea-t-il.

- Eh bien… commença Mélissa d'un air hésitant en fixant le sol.

- Quoi ?

- Pour te dire la vérité, Rose ne va pas très bien ces jours-ci. Je ne la reconnais pas, elle refuse de m'écouter…

Ron se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

- Je m'en vais, répondit Ron.

- Vous ne restez pas un peu ? lança Rex, déçu. Nous venons à peine de commencer, vous n'allez pas partir maintenant !

- Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler, confia Ron. Mais j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous !

Après avoir serré la main des joueurs et de l'entraîneur, il tendit sa main vers Scorpius. Celui-ci la serra. Il fut surpris de voir Ron se rapprocher.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de t'indiquer son bureau, tu sais où c'est… Si elle n'écoute pas Mélissa, peut-être qu'elle le fera avec toi, chuchota Ron à son oreille avant de sortir.

Le cœur de Scorpius battait un peu plus fort. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le père de Rose venait de lui demander de la voir. Pourquoi ? Savait-il quelque chose ? Il s'excusa auprès des autres avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le bureau de Rose. Il ne la trouva pas. Scorpius demanda autour de lui mais personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçue. Abattu, il se résignait à retourner voir les autres lorsqu'il la vit par terre, seule dans un couloir.

- Rose ?

Le teint pâle, Rose releva la tête et afficha un faible sourire. Scorpius se pencha vers elle puis posa sa main sur son front.

- Rose, tu es brûlante…

- Scorpius… ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais aller te reposer, continua Scorpius.

- Non, ça va, répondit Rose en essayant de se relever, mais elle eut le tournis et posa sa main contre le mur.

- Rose, sois raisonnable, tu sais que ça ne va pas…

Rose eut un petit rire.

- C'est toi le raisonnable, maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle s'assit par terre.

- C'est devenu une habitude depuis que… que…

- Que quoi ? lança Scorpius.

- Je suis enceinte, acheva Rose avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes pour vomir.

Je ne suis pas sadique please je dis que je ne suis pas sadique bon c'est vrai je le suis un peu. la prochaine la suite Scorpius saura enfin la vérité de vérité c a dire qu'il pourrait être le père. en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Big Kiss à tous le monde merci de laisser votre avis positif ou négatif.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tous le monde je suis tellement, teellement, teellemnt, teellement (bon je crois que ca suffit) je vous demande à genoux de me pardonner pour avoir été si longue mon béta à malheurement était assez chargée. Elle n'a pas pu m'envoyer le chapitre pour tôt d'ailleurs je la remercie pour la correction. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews continuer elles me font plaisir sinon j'espère être devenu moins sadique lol en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre biz tous le monde.

Son teint devint livide. Il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Rose était enceinte ? Il fut assailli par plusieurs questions qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Depuis combien de temps ? Son cœur bondissait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il réfléchissait. Qui était le père ? Rose réapparut, mais son visage paraissait toujours aussi pâle.

- Tu… tu… tu vas avoir un bébé, balbutia Scorpius, abasourdi. Toi et Ben allez avoir un bébé, répéta le blond.

- Je… ne sais pas si Ben est _vraiment_ le père, notre relation est très récente, expliqua Rose avec lenteur. Alors je me demande si le père ne pourrait pas être la dernière personne avec qui j'étais, c'est-à-dire toi… Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant plus tôt.

Les paroles résonnèrent pendant un long moment dans l'esprit de Scorpius. Son teint devint blême, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait confus. Il se souvenait de l'époque où ils étaient ensembles. L'idée que Rose puisse porter son enfant faisait bondir son cœur de joie. Même s'il ressentait un peu la même chose aujourd'hui. Scorpius se rappela que Rose était avec Ben. Et lui avait sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch qui allait enfin réellement démarrer. Il devait jouer la Coupe du monde.

- S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, supplia Rose, ses yeux à présent baignés de larmes. Scorpius…

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de… de me dire que tu étais enceinte… alors que tout allait bien ! Je croyais qu'on était amis. Et moi, je me préparais à participer à la Coupe du monde…

- Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? s'emporta brusquement Rose d'une voix féroce. Tu aurais préféré que je me taise ? Je n'aurais pas pu ! Je ne te force à rien, Scorpius. Je te signale que le fait que tu sois le père n'est qu'une possibilité !

- Et si c'est moi ? Que se passera-t-il, Rose ? répliqua Scorpius.

- Je l'ignore, Scorpius, répondit Rose d'une voix plus calme en poussant un soupir. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place… En tout cas, quels que soient les résultats de la potion de paternité que ma mère prépare, j'ai décidé de garder ce bébé.

La colère de Scorpius sembla s'apaiser pour laisser place à d'autres sentiments un leger sentiment de panique. Il s'adossa contre le mur en silence. Ce fut Rose qui le brisa.

- Je suis restée plusieurs semaines à songer à la nouvelle que je devais t'annoncer. J'ai pensé ne pas avoir le courage de le faire… J'ai passé une semaine à me haïr à l'idée de devoir te le dire… et l'idée que tu puisses me haïr…

- Je ne te hais pas, dit doucement Scorpius en essuyant ses larmes sur son visage. Quand… Quand ta mère aura-t-elle terminé la potion de paternité ? interrogea Scorpius.

- Dans deux semaines, répondit Rose, encore secouée de sanglots.

- Bien… Je suis là, si tu as besoin… en attendant qu'on sache si je suis le père ou pas. On verra bien ce qui se passera pour la suite.

- Merci, souffla Rose.

Les larmes continuaient à tomber sur son visage. Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était toujours aussi jolie, même quand elle pleurait. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps en voyant un homme se diriger vers eux. Scorpius reconnut Ben. Il le regardait avec mépris et haine. L'expression de son visage ne trompait pas, songea le blond, il était au courant. Ben brandit sa baguette vers lui. Scorpius se releva rapidement, prêt à répondre s'il l'attaquait. Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps. Soudainement ils se retrouvèrent projetés contre le mur.

- Ma fille attend ce _bâtard _qui est peut-être le fils de l'un d'entre vous, rugit Ron, mais vous ne pensez qu'à régler vos comptes ! Vous me dégoûtez autant l'un que l'autre !

- Papa, arrête ! s'exclama Rose en se précipitant vers lui, alarmée.

Hermione et Harry, qui passaient dans le couloir, s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la scène. Hermione ouvrit des yeux affolés en voyant Ben et Scorpius à demi conscients contre le mur. Harry saisit le poignet de Ron.

- Arrête, Ron. Je pensais avoir ta parole que tu n'attaquerais personne ! s'emporta Harry avec fureur.

- Ron, bon sang, pourquoi te comportes-tu comme un enfant de trois ans ?! s'écria Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

- Si je me comporte en enfant de trois ans, alors je me demande ce qu'ils sont, eux ! J'ai fait un effort en disant à Scorpius d'aller voir Rose, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas me parler et aussi que, puisqu'elle semblait convaincue de la possibilité qu'il soit le père, il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui le lui dise. Je n'ai fait que les séparer parce qu'ils ne pensent qu'à régler leurs comptes…

- Je vous signale que c'est lui qui a brandi sa baguette vers moi ! s'écria Scorpius en se relevant avec difficulté.

- Oui, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu arrêtais de tourner autour d'elle ! s'emporta Ben qui avait reprit ses esprits. Tu as couché avec elle alors qu'on était ensemble !

- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! Moi, je n'avais pas besoin de lui tourner autour comme un gentil toutou, contrairement à toi !

Ben fonça vers Scorpius, les poings brandis. Harry l'arrêta rapidement avant que les choses commencent à dégénérer. Ron semblait à nouveau prêt à brandir sa baguette.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux, dit Hermione. Se battre ne résoudra pas le problème. Ce n'est facile pour aucun de vous, mais la seule solution est d'attendre la potion de paternité que je prépare. Si vous êtes d'accord, elle sera prête d'ici jeudi prochain.

Harry lâcha doucement Ben qui approuva d'un signe de la tête, l'air maussade. Scorpius, lui, ne fit aucun mouvement. Ron jeta un regard mauvais à Scorpius.

- Comme je l'ai deviné, la nouvelle ne semble pas plaire à Malefoy… Je n'aurai jamais besoin d'avoir des doutes sur lui ; il est comme son père.

Scorpius resserrait un peu plus ses poings, furieux, prêt à répliquer, lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rose. Il poussa un soupir, desserrant ses doigts de sa baguette. Au même moment apparut Rex. Il se mit à observer l'étrange scène, les sourcils froncés.

- Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? questionna Rex. Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde se demande pourquoi tu es si long.

- Euh, oui, désolé…

- Harry devrait raccompagner Scorpius, conseilla Hermione. Quant à toi, dit-elle à Ron, dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

Scorpius s'éloigna en compagnie d'Harry après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête en direction d'Hermione et Rose. Celle-ci jeta un regard noir à son père avant qu'Hermione ne l'entraîne dans son bureau. Elle travaillait au Département de justice qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. C'étaient une pièce spacieuse, les murs étaient vert pale. Une horloge moderne était placée au dessus de la porte. Les étagères en bois sombre débordaient de parchemins. Hermione avait accroché de plusieurs photo de famille sur le mur (dont Rose et Hugo bébé ou encore une photo de son mariage. Son bureau était bien ordonné en face de la porte. Une photo des quatre Weasley encadrée sur le bord. Deux fauteuil confortable pour ses visiteur se trouver en face se trouvaient de sa chaise à dos droit.

s- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Hermione en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés. Tu étais obligé de t'en prendre à Scorpius ?

- Je suis désolé, grogna Ron avec mauvaise humeur en s'affalant dans un fauteuil. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à lui, mais je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait s'il n'avait pas essayé de fuir ses responsabilités ! Il l'a accusée de ruiner sa future carrière de joueur de Quidditch, lança-t-il avec amertume.

- Il ne me semble pas avoir eu l'impression que la grossesse de Rose le rende _vraiment _indifférent. Essaye de le comprendre, Ron, tu as vu à quel point la Coupe du monde était impressionnante et géniale durant notre quatrième année ! C'est un événement attendu par les sorciers du monde entier, en plus d'être rare et unique… Rose qui lui annonce une telle nouvelle à un moment aussi important de sa vie, il doit être perdu…

Ron émit un grognement. Hermione soupira d'un air las et repoussa d'un geste impatient une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle s'accroupit près de Ron.

- S'il te plaît, Ron, tu réagis comme si tu allais la perdre. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce qui pourrait se passer… Je ne te demande pas d'aimer Scorpius, mais si elle a été avec lui c'est bien pour une raison… Ne la fais pas s'éloigner de toi.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa montre. Elle avait une réunion. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Ron sombrer dans ses pensées.

La fin du chapitre,je sais ,je sais mais je suis désolée ce n'est pas vraiment la fin que j'avais prévu mais je promet mieux dans la suite biz .


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tous le monde,me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère ne pas avoir été très longue merci pour vos reviews merci,merci,merci elle me font tellement plaisir Bonne lecture biz biz

Chapitre 6

- Stop, on arrête, tout le monde, soupira Rex en agitant les mains vers le ciel, l'air exaspéré.

Pour la dixième fois, un Cognard avait heurté Scorpius en plein vol. Le visage maussade, il descendit en compagnie des autres. L'entraînement rigoureux donné par l'entraîneur devenait de plus en plus catastrophique au fil des jours. La concentration de Scorpius semblait être mise à rude épreuve. Il ne cessait de lâcher le Vif d'Or des yeux, ce qui expliquait les nombreux Cognard qu'il recevait. Il s'efforçait de penser qu'il était supposé apporter du soutien à l'équipe et donner le meilleur de lui-même, mais son humeur semblait se ressentir auprès des joueurs. Ils lui jetaient des regards en biais en fronçant les sourcils, la mine inquiète.

- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Rex. Vous avez tous bien joué, on se retrouve demain ! N'oubliez pas, demain on fera les dernières vérifications pour vos uniformes.

Les joueurs se dirigèrent tous vers les vestiaires. Scorpius s'apprêtait à suivre lorsque Rex le retint par le bras. Il fronçait les sourcils, la mine soucieuse.

- Scorpius, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Rex d'un air inquiet. Tu ne cesses pas de lâcher le Vif d'Or des yeux, ces temps-ci ! Tu as des soucis ?

Scorpius resta silencieux un long moment. Il était vrai que c'était de plus en plus dur pour lui de se concentrer. La grossesse de Rose ne cessait de bourdonner dans son esprit malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour ne pas y penser. Il ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à Rex.

- Non, ça va, mentit Scorpius. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ces temps-ci, et le stress à l'approche de la date de la Coupe… Je pense que tu sais ce que c'est, après un bon repos ça va passer…

Rex hocha brièvement la tête.

- Oui, repose-toi, conseilla Rex en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Tu es notre champion, Scorpius.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, il retrouva les autres joueurs, déjà habillés. Ils lui proposèrent de venir boire un verre aux Trois balais. Mais Scorpius refusa l'offre, à la grande déception de ses coéquipiers.

Il ressortit, seul, quelques minutes plus tard. Le vent effleura doucement son visage. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de transplaner.

Au même moment, Ron Weasley était assis dans la cuisine d'un air songeur. Il tenait à la main une photo de lui et Rose âgée de deux ans qui tenait dans ses bras un ours offert par son père. Il afficha un sourire en songeant qu'elle l'avait toujours. Le temps passait si vite à ses yeux, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour de sa naissance. Ce bébé qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras lui avait donné le sentiment d'être l'homme le plus heureux et chanceux du monde. Lorsque Hermione avait recommencé à travailler, il avait passé ses journées avec elle. Ron l'amenait même avec lui au magasin de farces et attrapes. Son bonheur avait été immense en l'entendant dire papa comme premier mot. Il sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- La dernière fois que tu n'as pas pu dormir, c'est quand Rose allait entrer à Poudlard, tu te souviens ? murmura Hermione au creux de son oreille.

- Oui, approuva Ron. J'étais inquiet, et tu m'as dit que tout allait bien se passer, que si je me mettais dans cet état-là quand elle allait à Poudlard ce serait comment quand elle se marierait…

- Oui, et tu m'as dit de ne même pas en parler, se souvint Hermione d'un air amusé.

- Je… je sais que Rose m'en veut, je comprends ses raisons de le faire, dit Ron, mais pourra-t-elle me pardonner d'être devenu un papa vieux jeu…

- Ça dépend si je retrouve ce papa cool que je connais depuis mes trois ans…

Ron releva la tête, puis aperçut Rose. Hermione leur jeta un regard en biais avant d'embrasser son mari sur le front et de quitter la pièce. Il y eut un long silence gênant.

- Je suis désolé, finirent-ils par dire en même temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Ron, je n'ai pas été très compréhensif au moment où tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse. Je crois que j'avais du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

- Ah, tu crois ? dit Rose, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron sourit avant de continuer.

- Je n'ai pas laissé sa chance à Scorpius, tout comme Benjamin. Je n'aurais pas dû m'attaquer à eux au Ministère.

- Je m'excuse aussi, j'aurais dû venir t'en parler plus tôt.

- Hum, oui, mais après le comportement que j'ai eu je comprends tes raisons de ne pas l'avoir fait !

Rose eut un sourire et prit place en face de son père.

- J'étais inquiet pour toi, tout comme je l'étais au moment où ta mère était enceinte de toi, confia Ron. Je sais que ça va aller, tu es bien la fille de ta mère.

- Tu sais, malgré toutes les ressemblances que j'ai avec maman, je crois que je suis bien _ta _petite fille envers et contre tout !

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rose au moment où il la serra dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut par des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva d'un air grognon, à moitié endormi. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un Rex à la mine furieuse.

- Rex ! s'exclama Scorpius en bâillant. Entre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi matinale ? demanda le blond.

- QUOI ?! s'indigna Rex. Je te rappelle qu'on avait rendez-vous pour vérifier les uniformes ce matin, tu as oublié ?

Scorpius se figea.

- Oh, oui, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'avais complètement oublié. Laisse-moi me changer, je suis prêt dans trente minutes.

- Non, répliqua Rex d'une voix glaciale, tu n'iras nulle part avant de m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive. Tu voles de plus en plus mal, tu ne parviens plus à attraper le Vif d'Or. Je ne te reconnais plus.

Scorpius se passa les mains sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Cela ne servirait à rien de mentir, pensa-t-il.

- Eh bien… tu te souviens de Mr Weasley qui était avec nous, Harry Potter et le premier ministre, n'est-ce pas ?

Rex hocha la tête.

- Il semblerait que sa fille, avec qui je suis sorti, soit enceinte, et il se pourrait que je sois le père, acheva Scorpius.

- QUOI ! s'exclama Rex. Comment… comment ça, elle est enceinte ? Scorpius, je te pensais plus raisonnable que ça, tu couches à gauche et à droite alors que tu devrais te concentrer sur –

- Non, j'étais avec elle avant de savoir que j'allais jouer, répliqua Scorpius. Tu penses que je ne prends pas la Coupe au sérieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que si tu le faisais réellement, on ne serait pas dans une telle situation… Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu dois jouer Scorpius. L'équipe a besoin de toi. Tu as une chance unique…

- Je sais, répliqua sèchement Scorpius. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je suis perdu… Sa mère prépare une potion de paternité, elle sera prête dans quelques jours.

- Scorpius, voyons, tu ne supposes quand même pas pouvoir –

- JE NE SAIS PAS !

- Très bien, très bien, dit froidement Rex avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Rex bouillit de rage durant toute la journée. Il ne voulait pas perdre son joueur. Ses pensées ne cessaient de bourdonner dans sa tête. A 17h, il transplana chez Rose, ayant obtenu l'adresse grâce à Jim. Il sonna à la porte, et Rose elle-même lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il entra furieux sans même laisser le temps à Rose de l'inviter.

- Mais oui, entrez, faites comme chez vous, dit Rose avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi, s'exclama Rex sans préambule, pourquoi avoir été si égoïste ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous apparaissiez pour dire à Scorpius qu'il allait peut-être devenir père ?

- Je vois, dit calmement Rose. Vous devez sans doute être son entraîneur, Rex.

- Oui, répondit rapidement Rex. Je suis venu pour vous parler. Vous avez vraiment dit à Scorpius qu'il était peut-être le père de votre enfant ?

- En effet, parce que c'est la vérité.

- Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte… ? Sa carrière s'apprête à démarrer, il va saisir une chance unique, merveilleuse…

- Oh, je vois, dit froidement Rose. La seule chose qui vous inquiète, c'est que vos projets puissent être ruinés !

- _Mes_ projets ? Non, les projets de toute l'équipe ! J'ai passé des années à attendre ce moment, je ne peux pas vous laisser tout gâcher. Vous devez persuader Scorpius qu'il n'est pas le père. Dites-lui qu'il doit participer à la Coupe !

Rose le regarda avec mépris.

- Vous me dégoûtez. Je ne dirai rien à Scorpius, ce sera à lui de faire son choix le moment venu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas briser ses rêves en prétendant qu'il est le père d'un bâtard d'une sale traî-

Rex ne put pas terminer sa phrase, la gifle de Rose l'avait sonné durant plusieurs secondes. La rouquine le fixa avec hargne et mépris.

- Sortez ! DEGAGEZ, ET VITE ! s'emporta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Rex sortit de la maison après avoir jeté un dernier regard mauvais à Rose. Elle ne le revit plus ensuite, ni lui, ni Scorpius, ni Benjamin. Les jours défilaient de plus en plus vite à ses yeux. A la veille du jeudi, Rose était allongée sur son lit dans son ancienne chambre. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant de la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha pour comprendre d'où venait le bruit. Rose recula de stupeur en voyant Scorpius en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, je t'ai fait peur ? dit-il.

- Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise. Mon père ne serait pas content de te voir ici.

- Tu me connais, j'aime bien utiliser les méthodes des Moldus. Ces échelles sont vraiment pratiques, commenta Scorpius en pénétrant dans la chambre.

- Oui, mon père n'a jamais su durant notre septième année que tu venais me voir en passant par la fenêtre, dit Rose avec un faible sourire.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, commença Scorpius, mais…

Rose ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il fut troublé par le doux parfum mêlé à l'odeur fraîche de son corps. Ses yeux magnifiques l'observaient avec douceur. Ses joues pâles se colorèrent légèrement. Rose l'entraîna sur son lit. Il vit un livre ouvert.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Rose, alors j'ai décidé de faire la lecture au bébé.

Scorpius regarda la première couverture du livre.

- L'histoire de Poudlard, lit-il avec un sourire railleur.

- Quoi ? répondit Rose sur un ton d'excuse. C'était le seul livre que j'avais sous la main ! Et puis ça peut être utile, ma mère me le lisait aussi et résultat je suis née en connaissant le livre par cœur !

Scorpius eut un petit rire. Il s'allongea sur le lit.

- Poudlard a été fondée il y a mille ans, commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, par les quatre plus grands sorciers de l'époque, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard.

Une heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Rose resta à écouter la lecture de Scorpius, la tête posée sur son torse. Sa présence lui était si réconfortante. Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Scorpius referma le livre.

- Hum, intéressant, finit-il par dire en posant le livre sur la table de chevet. Mais à l'avenir, si j'ai des questions, je tâcherai simplement de demander.

- Hé ! s'indigna Rose en lui donnant une petite tape d'un air amusé.

Le silence flotta à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Tu… tu es inquiet ? Pour demain ? finit par interroger Rose en relevant la tête vers Scorpius.

- Eh bien… je suis un peu nerveux, avoua-t-il. Mais demain nous saurons enfin qui est le père de l'enfant que tu portes.

Rose hocha la tête. La rouquine remarqua que les yeux de Scorpius étaient posés sur son ventre.

- Je… je peux ? balbutia-t-il.

En guise de réponse, Rose lui saisit sa main qu'elle posa son ventre. L'envie de vomir qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu. Elle se sentait si légère et heureuse. Ils se sourirent au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent. En repensant aux paroles de sa mère, elle songea qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Ben auprès d'elle. Elle avait le pressentiment, en sentant contre son ventre la chaleur de la main de Scorpius, qu'un lien particulier s'établissait déjà entre lui et le bébé, une connexion qui ne pouvait être que celle entre un père et un enfant…

En posant à nouveau son regard sur Scorpius, elle vit qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle posa sa main sur la sienne avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Le jeudi après-midi, les trois jeunes adultes s'agitaient nerveusement dans le salon. Il restait encore environ une demi-heure. Hermione sortit de son bureau en fronçant les sourcils.

- La potion n'est pas encore prête, déclara Hermione. Je vous conseille d'aller prendre l'air, ça vous fera du bien.

- Mais, protesta Rose, on veut rester !

- Non, continua Hermione d'un air catégorique, allez prendre l'air, ça vous changera les idées. Allez, revenez dans une demi-heure !

Ils se levèrent tous à contrecœur et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule. Ron n'était pas là non plus. Elle s'écroulait sur le canapé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Hermione se leva en soupirant pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Mrs Weasley ? Je m'appelle Rex, je suis l'entraîneur de Scorpius, son meilleur ami m'a dit que je le trouverais ici.

- Eh bien, il vient juste de sortir mais il sera de retour dans environ une demi-heure, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah, dit Rex, l'air ennuyé.

- Entrez, vous pouvez l'attendre à l'intérieur, proposa Hermione.

- Euh, oui, c'est bien aimable à vous !

Rex s'installa dans le salon. Hermione lui proposa du thé qu'il accepta. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, le laissant seul dans le salon. Rex regarda autour de lui ; il y avait quelques photos sur les meubles, de bébés ou encore de la famille au complet. Son attention fut brusquement attirée par une porte entrouverte. Rex jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine. Il se demanda s'il aurait le temps de jeter un coup d'œil avant le retour d'Hermione. Il s'approcha avec curiosité de la porte et pénétra dans un petit bureau où il vit des potions bleu pâle qui bouillonnaient lentement. Des feuilles étaient éparpillées sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'une des feuilles où était écrit en gros caractères :

_LA POTION DE COULEUR ROUGE DEFINIRA LA PATERNITE_

Rex releva lentement la tête. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant le nom de Scorpius sur l'une des potions. L'autre portait le nom de Ben. Il devina de qui il s'agissait. La mine renfrognée, Rex observait les deux potions où trempaient paresseusement deux mèches de cheveux. Ses pires craintes semblèrent se confirmer en voyant celle où était inscrit le nom de Scorpius devenir légèrement rougeâtre.

Non, il ne devait pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi. Il détacha les deux étiquettes qu'il échangea avant de regagner sa place sur le canapé. Hermione arriva une seconde plus tard avec deux tasses de thé à la main. L'entraîneur s'excusa un peu plus tard de devoir s'en aller en prétendant qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important. Il mentait, bien sûr, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver face à Rose. Il ignorait si elle avait informé Scorpius de sa petite visite. En sortant, Rex afficha un sourire satisfait en sachant que la vérité était à présent dissimulée.

Le cœur de Rose, Scorpius et Ben battait un peu plus vite, la demi-heure s'était écoulée rapidement à leurs yeux. Ils étaient tous recroquevillés sur le canapé, nerveux. Hermione ressortit du bureau. Ron transplana au même moment.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui ? répétèrent Ben, Scorpius et Rose à l'unisson.

Hermione resta silencieuse avant de dire :

- Eh bien… Il semble que Benjamin soit le père.

Le brun poussa une exclamation de joie. En échangeant un regard avec Scorpius, Rose remarqua que celui-ci semblait assez déçu. Rose ne comprenait pas. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où il avait posé sa main sur son ventre… _Me suis-je trompée ? _Ben prit Rose dans ses bras.

- Rose, c'est génial, on va être parents !

- Oui, approuva Rose d'un signe de la tête.

- Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, déclara Scorpius en se relevant. Merci pour tout, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.

- Pas de quoi, dit Hermione. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

- Merci… Bon, au revoir tout le monde ! Salut, Rose, rajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

Cette nuit-là, l'équipe d'Angleterre fit une petite fête chez Jim. Ils devaient tous partir le lendemain en Chine pour leur premier match. Scorpius essayait d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir participer à la Coupe, mais il avait beau être libre, il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. A 21h, Rex ordonna à tout le monde de rentrer et de se reposer. Jessica accepta de rester pour aider Scorpius et Jim à ranger.

- C'est vraiment gentil à toi de nous aider, dit Scorpius en ramassant des canettes vides sur la table. Où est passé Jim ?

Jessica haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il joue encore les jolis cœurs avec sa petite amie, confia Jessica. Les pauvres, je les plains, ça ne doit pas être facile. Ils vont devoir se quitter durant un moment sans savoir exactement quand ils se reverront !

- Ouais, marmonna Scorpius d'un air distrait.

- Scorpius, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air assez préoccupé, je ne crois pas que jouer la Coupe dans cet état soit une bonne idée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Scorpius avec un faible sourire, je n'avais pas la forme ces temps-ci, mais ça va mieux… Demain on va écraser les Chinois !

- J'aime mieux entendre dire ça ! dit Jessica, rayonnante. Je te reconnais bien là !

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et il lui adressa un sourire. Les yeux de Scorpius se tournèrent brièvement en direction de la fenêtre. Il crut entrevoir une silhouette.

- Je reviens, dit-il avant de sortir. Rose ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-il.

- Eh bien, commença Rose, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et te dire que j'étais désolée, mais tu sembles avoir bien digéré la nouvelle…

- Oui, je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi et Ben, je suis vraiment content pour vous, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Le blond ne reconnaissait pas la voix avec laquelle il lui parlait. Il lui en voulait, même en sachant au fond qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait.

- Bon, je m'en vais, la petite star du Quidditch doit garder la forme, je présume.

- En effet, demain je me rends en Chine, à dix heures.

- Bon, alors salut, dit Rose. Non, juste une dernière chose, poursuivit-elle en se retournant.

Scorpius sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser très doux et très tendre. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il avait duré. Il ressentit une horrible douleur en la voyant reculer doucement.

- C'est ma manière de te souhaiter bonne chance. Bye, Scorpius.

Elle disparut en transplanant. Scorpius resta muet, palpant ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts durant plusieurs minutes.

Le jour suivant, Rose se réveilla au petit matin sans pouvoir se rendormir. Elle s'écroula sur le canapé de ses parents, songeuse. Elle avait à peine pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Scorpius. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta assise. Rose poussa un soupir avant de se décider à aller manger quelque chose à la cuisine. En se levant, son attention fut attirée par la porte entrouverte du bureau. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle décida d'entrer. Les deux fioles étaient toujours remplies et posées sur la table. Rose observa celle de Scorpius comme si la potion devait lui révéler ce qu'elle avait à un moment cru. Quelque chose n'allait pas, songea Rose. La mèche présente dans la fiole de Scorpius n'était pas blonde ! Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Impossible. Elle tourna la tête vers la potion indiquant le nom de Ben et retira avec des mains légèrement tremblantes la mèche de cheveux. Elle fut frappée de stupeur en constatant qu'elle était de couleur blonde. Hermione entra au même moment à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea sa mère.

- Je… Je venais jeter un coup d'œil, expliqua Rose, et j'ai découvert la mèche de Scorpius dans la fiole de Ben…

- Impossible, répondit Hermione. Je suis certaine de ne pas m'être trompée !

- Non, la mèche est blonde, regarde par toi-même, dit Rose. Et vérifie celle de Scorpius, la mèche doit être brune !

Hermione resta interdite devant l'expression de sa fille. Elle retira sa main puis murmura une formule qui fit disparaître la couleur de la potion. Elle vit avec effarement que le cheveu était bel et bien brun.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Hermione, abasourdie. J'ai vérifié deux fois juste avant que vous ne partiez, et ensuite je ne suis pas revenue ici, je me suis installée sur le canapé et l'entraîneur de Scorpius est venu –

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rose.

Elle raconta rapidement à sa mère sa petite entrevue avec Rex. Hermione fut frappée d'horreur et de dégoût par le comportement de l'entraîneur.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a échangé les tests, affirma Rose. Je… Il voulait que Scorpius participe à la Coupe, il voulait que je l'encourage à m'abandonner…

- Je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir…

- Si les tests ont vraiment été échangés, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, continua Hermione, cela veut dire que…

- …Scorpius est le père, acheva Rose en faisant un petit signe de la tête.

- Tu comptes aller le lui dire ? demanda Hermione.

Les yeux de Rose se posèrent sur l'horloge. La grande aiguille venait de rejoindre l'axe vertical qui indiquait dix heures.

- Je ne peux plus lui dire maintenant, il est en route pour la Chine… C'est aujourd'hui qu'il dispute son premier match.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Et le bon Ben qui semblait si ravi…

Rose resta silencieuse en caressant son ventre. Elle ignorait si elle devait dire la vérité ou prétendre l'ignorer. Donner ainsi un père à son enfant. Elle songea que Ben était là, contrairement à Scorpius. _Il n'est pas là parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est le père. _Elle se demanda s'il serait resté pour elle s'il avait su. Elle revit son sourire en lisant le livre dans son ancienne chambre, ou encore ce dernier regard qu'il avait échangé avec elle avant qu'elle ne transplane. Elle se tourna en direction de sa mère.

- Je dois dire la vérité à Ben, même s'il est probable que ça ne lui plaise pas.

- Tu comptes essayer de dire la vérité à Scorpius ? Tu pourrais lui écrire, proposa Hermione.

Rose fit non de la tête.

- Je ne pourrais pas lui écrire tout ça dans une lettre, je n'en aurais pas la force. Et puis, je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de le lui apprendre.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre avant de dire :

- Je lui révélerai la vérité à son retour, confia Rose. J'aurai des comptes à régler avec Rex, mais je pense qu'en attendant, je dois m'occuper de mon, ou ma, futur petit Malefoy, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire.

JE SAIS JE SAIS, je vous laisse encore sur votre faim, je pense faire un copier coller de la définition du sadisme la prochaine fois lol. En tout cas j'espère que comme moi vous avez adoré ce chapitre. Vous avez été un peu plus gâtés cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit 8 pages Word, jamais encore fait. Mais bon c'est le moyen de me faire pardonner le dernier chapitre un peu court. Donc comme je l'ai dit et écrit Scorpius est bien le father, mais ne le sait pas – du moins pas _encore_. Now, les questions intéressantes à se poser sont combien d'années vont s'écouler avant son retour ? Comment vont se passer leurs retrouvailles, et enfin comment il réagira en découvrant qu'il est father. Bon assez de bla bla je vais aller écrire la suite. Biz tout le monde et comme d'habitude les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues. A bientôt pour la suite.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello me revoilà avec le chapitre 7. Merci pour vos reviews comme d'hab elle m'encourage et mon font plaisir

Nini: Merci pour ta reviews et moi aussi ne n'a pas ben lol bonne lecture

Potter92: J'espere que ce chapitre va te satisfaire bonne lecture

chabine du 29: Désolée de ne pas d'avoir répondu durant le chapitre suivant merci pour ta review. J'essaye de m'améliorer dans l"écriture sinon Neville est bien prof de botanique à Poudlard mais dans ma fiction là on est au mois d'aout merci encore biz biz

alysée: J'aime trop,trop,trop ta reviews merci encore biz biz

Merci à Terisa,pauline-hélo,AngeBlond17(toi qui me suit depuis le chapitre de retrouver à chaque chapitre me fait plasir aussi à Lavande -BP qui me suit depuis le début .

merci à ayluna je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de te retrouver dans le chapitre suivant mais j'espere que ca t'a plus. Oui Scorpius est le pere lol. Sur le j'ai lu attentivement ta reviews qui m'a touché donc pour l'instinct que je devais ressentir je me suis aider de ce que tu m'a dit merci,encore biz biz à toi

Chapitre 7

Assise dans son bureau au Ministère, Rose Weasley rédigeait un long rapport. Un instant plus tard elle poussa un soupir de soulagement puis posa sa plume sur sa table. Elle relut ensuite le travail qu'elle venait de finir. La rouquine jeta un coup d'œil en direction de sa montre ; il était midi, l'heure de déjeuner. Rose détourna les yeux d'un air rêveur en direction de la fenêtre, se demandant si Mélissa se laisserait tenter par ce nouveau restaurant moldu qui avait ouvert. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo encadrée posée sur son bureau. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en regardant les deux personnes sur la photo. Rose se tenait debout et agitait la main ; à côté d'elle se trouvait son petit garçon, Simon. Lui aussi agitait la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait maintenant plus de deux ans que Rose était une heureuse petite maman.

Flash-back

Le 9 avril, Hermione et Ron transportèrent leur fille à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste à l'aide d'un portoloin utilisé spécialement pour les femmes enceintes. Après huit heures de travail, Rose accoucha d'un beau petit garçon aux yeux bleus, affublé d'une tignasse de cheveux blonds. Elle le prénomma Simon.

- Il est mignon, dit Mélissa d'un air attendri en se penchant vers le nourrisson qui dormait à poings fermés.

- Oui, approuva Hermione qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

- Il ressemble à son père, mais il a les beaux yeux bleus de son grand-père, déclara Mélissa en se tournant vers Ron.

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra, suivi de sa femme et de ses trois enfants, Albus, James et Lily. Ils saluèrent puis ils s'approchèrent du lit de la jeune maman.

- Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Ginny.

- Fatiguée, répondit Rose avec un pâle sourire.

- Normal, dit Ginny en caressant ses cheveux. On passe toutes par là, mais d'ici quelques heures ça ira mieux.

- Il est adorable ! s'exclama Lily.

- Oui, approuva Albus d'un signe de la tête.

- Voyons ce joli petit garçon, lança Ginny en le prenant dans ses bras. Ooh, ça me rend nostalgique, je me souviens -

- C'est reparti, dit James en levant les yeux au ciel. Maman, tu peux changer de refrain s'il te plaît, nous savons à quel point nous étions des petits anges quand on était bébé…

- Hum, hum, je pense que te décrire comme un ange, même quand tu étais bébé, c'est un petit peu trop fort, dit Lily.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. De nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de Teddy avec Victoire, tous les deux mariés. Remus, leur premier fils, entra, suivi de sa petite sœur Apolline.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Teddy s'approcha à son tour du lit et tendit des fleurs.

- Des roses pour ma Rose, dit Teddy en plissant les yeux ; un instant plus tard ses cheveux étaient devenus rouge tomate.

- Merci, dit Rose.

- Tu as là un très beau garçon, dit Victoire.

- Oui, renchérit Teddy à son tour.

- Ted, je peux te demander quelque chose ? interrogea Rose.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

- Je… J'aimerais que tu sois le parrain, si tu veux bien ?

- Moi ? balbutia Teddy. Eh bien, je… Bien sûr, j'en serai ravi, acheva-t-il.

- Je suis sûr que tu feras un très bon parrain, déclara Harry.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Teddy. J'ai eu un très bon parrain avec qui j'ai beaucoup appris, j'espère faire la même chose pour ce bébé.

Harry lui adressa un sourire que Teddy lui rendit avant de prendre son petit filleul dans ses bras.

Fin du Flash-back

Rose sortit de ses rêveries au moment où la porte s'ouvrait. James entra, en compagnie de Lily et Albus qui portait Simon sur ses épaules.

- Répète Gryffondor… Gry-ffon-dor, disait James à Simon.

- Ser… Serpentard, articula le garçon en tapant des mains et éclatant de rire. Maman, poursuivit-il.

Rose serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Salut, dit-elle en direction des autres. Alors, ça a été ? Je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu le garder, continua-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, dit Lily, il est tellement adorable… pas comme ces deux-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonna James.

Albus, le sourire aux lèvres, sortit une sucette de sa poche. Il la tendit à Simon.

- Voilà pour toi, c'est pour avoir réussi à mettre James en rogne ! Grâce à toi, j'ai pu gagner mon pari, acheva Albus.

- Quel pari ? interrogea Rose.

- J'ai parié avec mon frère que Simon pourrait dire Serpentard ; lui a dit que non, il dirait Gryffondor en premier, expliqua Albus.

Simon saisit la sucette.

- 'erciie, dit Simon en saisissant la sucette.

Mélissa entra au même moment. Elle salua Lily et James puis elle embrassa Albus. James fit une grimace avant de dire :

- Vous pouvez faire ça où vous voulez mais pas devant nous, c'est dégoûtant !

- Dégoûtant, dégoûtant, dégoûtant, répéta Simon d'une voix amusée.

- Oh, Simon, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Mélissa en prenant Simon dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, lança James, mais il faut que j'aille rejoindre Sonia, on est censé déjeuner ensemble.

- Dis donc, ça a l'air d'être réellement sérieux entre vous, commenta Mélissa. J'ignorais que le célèbre Don Juan James Potter connaissait les relations sérieuses !

- Ha, ha, répliqua James. Je suis en effet très bien avec elle, je n'ai plus besoin de me satisfaire avec plusieurs filles à la fois… Au fait, Rose, j'ai changé d'avis, je suis prêt à garder Simon jeudi.

- Je pensais que tu étais anti-baby-sitting, rétorqua Lily.

- Oui, mais c'était avant de savoir que Sonia était aux anges devant le petit Simon… elle craque littéralement devant lui.

- Je la comprends, qui ne pourrait pas craquer pour ce petit blondinet aux yeux bleus ? confia Lily. (NDA Je suis totalement d'accord, moi il me ferait fondre lol)

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais avec toi, je dois aussi retrouver mon amie Alice, expliqua Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bon, à plus tout le monde ! lança James en faisant un signe de la main. Simon, notre salut ?

James lui tendit sa main et le garçon la tapa avec enthousiasme. Lily posa un baiser sur le front de Simon après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, et elle quitta la pièce suivie de son frère. Rose tourna la tête vers les deux autres.

- Et si on allait manger dans ce nouveau restaurant ? proposa Rose. J'ai entendu dire qu'il préparait des plats étrangers.

Albus et Mélissa échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient tous les deux gênés. Rose poussa un soupir avant de hocher la tête.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, déclara-t-elle. Allez, filez.

- Rose, tu… commença Mélissa.

- Du vent, interrompit Rose en les poussant à l'extérieur.

Rose referma la porte après que Mélissa lui eût adressé un clin d'œil, le sourire aux lèvres. La rouquine s'écroula sur son fauteuil en poussant un soupir.

- Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, dit Rose à Simon en caressant ses cheveux. Je me serais bien laissé tenter par ce nouveau restaurant, mais je pense qu'on va se contenter du hachis parmentier d'hier…

Simon tira la langue.

- D'accord, d'accord, Maman va se contenter du hachis parmentier, toi tu auras un bon petit biberon, qu'en dis-tu ? poursuivit la rouquine.

Le garçon hocha la tête en continuant de lécher la sucette. Rose posa un baiser sur son front, puis elle reporta son attention sur son bureau. Son rapport était fini, mais il lui restait encore un peu de travail. Je peux les terminer à la maison, songea-t-elle en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose sortit de son bureau avec Simon. Les couloirs semblaient totalement déserts. Tout le monde semble être allé déjeuner, pensa Rose. Brusquement, elle se heurta contre quelqu'un ; en relevant la tête, elle reconnut Benjamin.

Flash-back

Rose pianotait sur son bureau d'un air impatient en fixant la fenêtre. Elle détourna la tête rapidement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Ben apparut, le visage rayonnant, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Salut, comment va ma préfète adorée ? dit-il. Je suis allé visiter des magasins moldus, ils inventent de drôles de choses, et j'ai…

- Ben, il faut que je te parle, interrompit Rose d'une voix assez brusque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança précipitamment Ben. Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un problème avec le bébé, il n'a rien de…

- Non.

- Ouf, dit Ben en poussant un soupir et en s'asseyant en face de Rose. Tu m'as fait peur, Rose, à un moment j'ai pensé… mais oublions ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu… tu n'es pas le père, Ben, je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Ben se leva de sa chaise, le visage incrédule.

- Comment ça, je ne suis pas le père ? reprit-il calmement. Ta mère a dit que… que…

- Oui, mais on a découvert que les potions ont été échangées, expliqua Rose. c'est Rex, l'entraîneur, qui l'a fait, il est venu juste un peu avant nous… Et il voulait absolument voir Scorpius jouer…

- Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? interrogea Ben, frémissant de colère.

- Quelques jours, répondit Rose. Je l'ai découvert un jour après que ma mère ait dit que tu étais le père.

Ben fit plusieurs pas dans la pièce. Rose se leva en tentant de s'approcher de lui, mais Ben recula.

- Ben, je suis… commença Rose.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses… Les choses sont peut-être mieux comme ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue avec lui ?

- Ben…

- Je dois y aller.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Fin du Flash-back.

Plusieurs liasses de parchemin tombèrent sur le sol. Ben jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Rose puis se pencha pour tout ramasser.

- Sa… Salut, Ben.

- Ouais, dit celui-ci en continuant à ramasser. Il faut que j'y aille, je suis assez pressé, continua-t-il en se relevant.

Ben fit demi-tour sans laisser le temps à Rose de dire quoi que soit. Depuis que Rose lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas le père, Benjamin passait son temps à l'éviter dans les couloirs. Ils s'adressaient maintenant à peine la parole. Les pensées de Rose s'évanouirent en voyant un journal par terre. En s'approchant, elle reconnut la Gazette des Sorciers. Regardant la date, elle constata qu'elle avait la nouvelle édition. Que faisait-elle par terre ? Etait-elle à Ben ? Rose sortit de ses rêveries en entendant les pleurs de Simon qui avait fait tomber sa sucette.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Rose s'écroula dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Simon avait enfin fini par s'endormir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Gazette qu'elle décida de feuilleter. Son cœur fit un bond contre sa poitrine en voyant un visage familier. Elle lut l'article qui se trouvait près de la photo.

L'Angleterre remporte la Coupe du monde

Hier s'est déroulée la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, qui opposait l'équipe d'Angleterre à la Pologne. Scorpius Malefoy, le jeune attrapeur prodige âgé de vingt-trois ans, a offert une victoire à l'équipe d'Angleterre par cent quatre-vingts points à cent cinquante. « Je suis ravi d'avoir pu inscrire la victoire aux couleurs de mon pays, » a-t-il déclaré. Page 2, interview de l'entraîneur Rex John.

Rose jeta le journal sur la table, la suite ne l'intéressait pas. Elle poussa un profond soupir en songeant à ce sentiment de crainte et de culpabilité qui refaisait surface. En voyant Simon grandir de plus en plus chaque jour, elle s'en était voulue. Elle s'était parfois demandée comment Scorpius réagirait s'il savait qu'il était père. Lui en voudrait-il de son mensonge ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas échangé les potions, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas le tenir au courant. Pour son bien, pour qu'il puisse jouer. Il avait fini par devenir un grand joueur mondialement connu. Rose ferma les yeux et plongea aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent, d'une vie paisible et habituelle pour Rose. La rouquine continuait de guetter les journaux qui contenaient des renseignement sur Scorpius, mais il n'y eut aucun nouvel article. Le jeudi à 17h, Rose et Mélissa se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard. Son père et George avaient acheté la boutique qui appartenait autrefois à Zonko. Elles entrèrent, il y avait quelques clients. Ron se tenait derrière le comptoir.

- Bonjour vous deux, dit Ron.

- Bonjour Papa.

- Bonjour Mr Weasley… Alors, vous avez encore de nouveaux produits à me faire découvrir ? demanda Mélissa.

- Oh oui, viens par là.

Rose se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique. Elle y trouva George et Simon qui jouait avec une balle en mousse.

- Salut, dit George en prenant Rose dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, répondit Rose, et toi ?

- Oui, répondit George d'un signe de la tête.

Rose se pencha en voyant Simon s'approcher. Il posa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis il retourna jouer au ballon.

- Il adore cette balle en mousse de moldu, déclara George, nous avons lancé un sort sur le ballon pour qu'il passe à travers les objets.

- Très ingénieux, lança Rose avec un sourire.

Ron et Mélissa les rejoignirent.

- Rose, si tu voyais - oh, salut George - il y a des chewing-gums qui peuvent faire d'énormes bulles qui n'éclatent pas, continua Mélissa. Si on allait boire un verre aux Trois Balais ?

- Pourquoi pas ? approuva Ron. Tous les clients sont partis, il ne reste qu'à ranger un peu. Allez devant, je vous rejoins avec Simon et George.

- Non, je ne peux pas, désolé, il faut que je rentre, Ron. Ça ne te dérange pas de fermer la boutique tout seul ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais il fut interrompu par son frère.

- Je considère ça comme un oui. Merci, c'est vraiment bien aimable à toi, poursuivit-il. A plus tard, les filles, dit-il en les embrassant. Au revoir, Simon.

- Bye, bye ! dit le garçon.

George disparut en transplant. Rose sortit de la boutique avec Mélissa en direction des Trois Balais. Elles étaient presque arrivées devant la porte lorsque Rose s'arrêta net. Mélissa la regarda, perplexe, en la voyant se figer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rose pointa du doigt en direction de la silhouette familière qu'elle avait reconnue. Elle se retourna rapidement, songeant à faire demi-tour, mais on l'appela, et elle leur refit face à contrecœur. Rose reconnut aussitôt les personnes qui se tenaient debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Il s'agissait de Jim, le meilleur ami de Scorpius, ainsi que Jessica, que Rose se souvint avoir vue chez Scorpius, et elle savait qu'elle était également dans l'équipe.

- Salut, dit Jim en les serrant dans ses bras, ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir ! Jessica, tu connais Rose Weasley et Mélissa ?

- Oui, répondit Jessica d'un signe de la tête.

Deux personnes surgirent derrière eux. Rose sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Elle reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds coupés courts de Scorpius ; à côté de lui se tenait une fille au visage élégant, de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair. Scorpius et Rose s'observèrent un instant, silencieux. Ce fut Mélissa qui rompit le silence.

- Salut, Scorpius… ça faisait longtemps.

- Salut, Scorpius, dit Rose à son tour.

- Salut…

Il y eut un silence.

- Scorpius, tu ne me présentes pas à tes amies ? dit la blonde.

- Oh, oui, désolé, s'excusa Scorpius en se tournant vers elle. Voici deux amies, elles étaient avec moi à l'école, Mélissa Scott et Rose Weasley… je vous présente Donna Marshall, ma petite amie.


	8. Chapter 8

Suprise, la suite grace à bon beta Cyrielle qui m'a renvoyé le chapitre (Elle l'a recu que ce matin meme et elle a pu me le renvoyais dans l'apres-midi . Je lui doit la correction,elle m'aide aussi lorsque j'ai des bloquages sur certaines idées donc merci à toi pour tout ton aide. Merci merci à vous aussi pour vos reviews qui me réchauffe le coeur et me donne du courage pour la suite bon assez de bla bla bonne lecture

Chapitre 8

- Je suis enchantée, déclara Donna en serrant la main de Mélissa puis celle de Rose.

La rouquine resta abasourdie. Non, cette bimbo ne pouvait pas être sa petite amie ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne avec elle ? songea Rose. Pourquoi devait-il rendre les choses plus compliquées ? Son cœur battit un peu plus vite contre sa poitrine. Simon était toujours dans le magasin avec son père. Rose savait qu'ils devaient sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement, elle se mit à paniquer. Des millions de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Et si Simon sortait et qu'il se retrouvait face à son père ?

Non, non, non. Simon ne devait pas voir son père dans les bras de sa nouvelle petite amie. Rose avait attendu le retour de Scorpius avec impatience pour enfin tout lui expliquer. Et dans sa vision, elle se voyait avec lui dans une ambiance romantique lui annoncer la nouvelle qui était supposée le faire rayonner de bonheur. Rose ne voyait certainement pas Scorpius dans les bras de sa trop blonde amante. Mélissa croisa son regard un court instant et la brunette semblait penser à la même chose.

- Nous de même, répondit enfin Rose avec effort.

- Vous alliez boire un verre ? Rose et moi sortions aussi, justement. Et si on y allait ensemble ? déclara Mélissa.

- Allez devant, lança Rose. Je… je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la boutique de mon père.

- Votre père tient un magasin ici ? demanda Donna d'une voix polie, l'air vaguement intéressé.

- Eh bien, euh, oui…

- Son père et son oncle tiennent ce génial magasin de farces et attrapes dont je t'ai parlé, expliqua Jimmy.

- Ah oui, Jim m'a beaucoup parlé des choses incroyables qu'on fabriquait là-bas, confia Donna. On pourrait peut-être y faire un tour ?

- Non, vous… vous ne pouvez pas y aller, mon père est en train de fermer, répondit Rose en jetant un coup d'œil affolé en direction de la boutique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Jimmy en haussant les épaules, on ira une prochaine fois. Bon, on entre aux Trois Balais boire un coup ?

- Si tu veux, finit par dire Donna.

- A tout de suite, dit Jimmy à Rose.

Rose poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Jimmy disparaître en dernier derrière la porte des Trois Balais. Elle se précipita dans la boutique de son père, et un instant plus tard elle se retrouvait face à lui, sa panique se calmant un peu. Il était debout près de la porte avec Simon dans les bras.

- Oh, Rose, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai fini, il faut juste que je ferme.

- Papa ! coupa Rose d'une voix précipitée. On a un changement de programme, emmène Simon avec toi à la maison, je vous le reprendrai un peu plus tard !

- Mais bon sang, Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as le teint pâle.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pour l'instant, éluda-t-elle en embrassant rapidement Simon.

En voyant son père toujours immobile, les sourcils froncés d'un air perplexe, elle s'exclama :

- Scorpius est de retour, et en ce moment il est aux Trois Balais avec sa petite amie, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour lui présenter Simon.

Ron émit un grognement.

- Tu veux que je me charge de lui ?

- Papa, s'il te plaît !

Ron hocha la tête à contrecœur. Ils sortirent ensemble après avoir fermé le magasin et Ron transplana avec Simon. Rose avait le cœur un peu plus léger lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du pub. Elle repéra très vite l'endroit où étaient assis Jessica, Scorpius, Donna, Jimmy et Mélissa. En prenant place près de Mélissa, elle remarqua avec un pincement de cœur que Donna et Scorpius, qui étaient assis en face d'elle, se tenaient la main.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? demanda Mélissa en posant son verre sur la table.

- Deux mois, répondit Donna. Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque l'équipe d'Angleterre est venue disputer son match en Irlande ; mon père est l'entraîneur de l'équipe irlandaise.

- Ah bon ? dit Rose en se forçant à adresser un sourire aimable à Donna.

Elle remarqua que Scorpius l'ignorait complètement. Elle tenta de croiser son regard mais le blond avait les yeux rivés sur la rue à l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

- Mon père avait organisé une petite soirée et le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous, continua Donna.

- Excusez-nous ; Mélissa, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Je vais me chercher à boire, dit la rouquine en saisissant le bras de son amie.

Mélissa suivit Rose jusqu'au comptoir.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Allons Rose, calme-toi un peu, conseilla Mélissa d'une voix douce.

- Et comment, comment suis-je supposée me comporter avec mon ex qui se ramène avec sa petite amie ?! s'emporta Rose.

- Hum, tu es jalouse, dit Mélissa avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse de cette… C'est juste que…

Rose poussa un soupir.

- Tu as dit à ton père de ramener Simon à la maison ? questionna Mélissa.

Rose approuva d'un signe de la tête.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux de ramener Simon et que je le reprendrai plus tard, répondit Rose. Je lui ai aussi parlé du retour de Scorpius.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Quand tu songeais à dire la vérité à Scorpius, tu vous voyais Scorpius, Simon et toi ensemble, ou tu espérais simplement qu'il soit présent dans la vie de Simon ? acheva enfin Mélissa d'une façon directe.

Bien sûr, au départ, elle avait songé au bien de Simon, elle avait voulu que son père soit près de son fils. Peut-être avait-elle songé qu'ils pourraient former une famille.

- Rose ?

- Je… commença Rose.

Elles furent interrompues par Jim qui les rejoignit, une chope vide à la main.

- Une autre Biéraubeurre, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il en direction de la jeune fille derrière le comptoir. Alors, vous avez commandé ? poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Rose et Mélissa.

- Quoi ? Oh, euh, c'est vrai, dit Rose. Quelle tête-en-l'air je suis…

Rose passa sa commande.

- Je suis désolé, je vois bien qu'il y a de la tension entre toi et Scorpius, déclara Jimmy sur un ton d'excuse.

- Non, ça va, le rassura Rose en se forçant à lui adresser un sourire avant de se tourner vers la serveuse qui lui tendait son verre.

Jimmy prit sa nouvelle chope. Ils retournèrent ensuite à leur table.

- Donna, il faut qu'on y aille ; tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons rendez-vous avec mes parents ? demanda Scorpius.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ; c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite, constata Donna. On ferait mieux de partir avant d'arriver en retard.

- Au revoir, dit Scorpius.

- A bientôt ! lança Donna.

Rose poussa un soupir en regardant Scorpius et Donna disparaître derrière la porte.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Rose était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle se prépara du lait chaud en espérant s'apaiser, mais les événements tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Scorpius avait été froid, distant, indifférent même, devant elle. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Cependant, ses pensées s'estompèrent en voyant Simon arriver. Il fronça les sourcils, observant le visage en larmes de sa mère. Rose le prit dans ses bras.

- Maman triste ? dit le garçon en passant ses petits doigts sur les joues de sa mère.

- Non, mon poussin, chuchota tendrement Rose, je ne suis pas triste quand je suis avec toi.

Simon descendit brusquement des genoux de sa mère pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un mouchoir à la main. Rose l'attrapa en laissant échapper un petit rire. Apres avoir essuyé ses larmes et s'être un peu calmée, Rose monta dans sa chambre avec Simon et s'allongea sur le lit avec lui. Rose lui raconta une histoire du livre de contes de Beedle le Barde. La rouquine se souvenait encore de celle que lui racontait son père quand elle était petite ; c'était l'histoire d'une belle princesse du nom de Granger emprisonnée par un méchant mage du nom de Krum qui voulait l'emmener à un bal. Elle eut un sourire en y repensant. Lorsque Simon s'endormit enfin, Rose resta à l'observer en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Que suis-je censée faire ? Je dois lui dire qu'il est ton papa, mais il y a cette Donna… et ton papa m'a complètement ignorée…

Rose finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle décida de profiter de son jour de repos ; elle ne voulait plus penser à Scorpius. Vers midi, elle se rendit avec Mélissa chez Albus. Simon était allé rendre visite à son parrain très tôt dans la matinée.

- Salut ! lança Albus lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Je suis content de vous voir, entrez !

Mélissa entra la première, et elle se penchait déjà pour l'embrasser quand…

- Euh, je vous rappelle que je suis là, alors s'il vous plaît, retenez-vous ! répliqua Rose avec agacement devant la conduite de ses amis.

- Désolée, répondit Mélissa en lui tirant la langue.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Albus.

- On voulait aller au Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Rose. Tu veux nous accompagner ?

- Oui, où est Simon ?

- Oh, chez Teddy ; je dois aller le récupérer, ensuite on pourra y aller.

On sonna à la porte. Albus alla ouvrir et, à la grande horreur de Rose, Scorpius apparut, suivi de Donna.

- Salut, Al.

- Bonjour, Albus.

Scorpius stoppa net en voyant Mélissa et Rose.

- Salut.

- Bonjour ! salua chaleureusement Donna. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Rose se sentit mal à l'aise, assise sur le canapé… surtout quand Albus invita les nouveaux venus à s'y asseoir. Rose se raidit, fuyant leurs regards à tous les deux. Elle s'excusa bientôt, prétendant devoir aller dans la salle de bains. Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers et s'y enferma, se passant de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Son désir avait été de ne pas le voir et il avait fallu qu'il apparaisse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi mal à l'aise? Tenter de le fuir servait-il à quelque chose?

En sortant, elle retrouva Scorpius près des escaliers. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des nœuds dans l'estomac.

- Rose, on peut parler ? dit-il.

- Ah, tu me parles maintenant ?! s'emporta Rose. Bizarre, hier, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas !

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, répondit sèchement Rose, tu peux te les garder.

- Je suis désolé, répéta plus lentement le blond en articulant chaque mot.

Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de Rose, enfermant la jeune femme entre son corps et le mur. Le souffle court, Rose se tétanisa et leva la tête. Les yeux brûlants de Scorpius plongèrent dans les siens.

Alors vous y attendez ??? J'espere que vous aimez aimé le reviews positif et négative sont toujours les bienvenues biz biz tous le monde


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tous le monde me voila avec la suite je sais jje sais je vous ai fait plus patienter que d'habitude mais s'est du au chose qui ce complique bonne lecture tous le monde...Je sais qu'on va me détester apres avoir terminer le chap XD

Alysée: Merci pour ta nouvelle reviews en espérant que la suite continue à te plaire il y la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.

nini: Merci pour ta reviews XD XD j'ai l'impression que mon sadique ne fais augmenter au cours des chapitre lol

pauline-helo Je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une petite reviews meme si tu n'a pas pu te connecter

Merci tous le monde je suis tres contente de recevoir vos reviews bonne lecture

Rose sentait son pouls battre de plus en plus vite. La rouquine se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Prise au piège, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle releva la tête vers ses beaux yeux gris qui la jaugeaient.

- Si je te répète encore une fois que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, tu me laisseras partir ? demanda Rose

- Humm… non.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment toujours avoir le dernier mot, Malefoy.

- Exactement, Weasley.

Ils sourirent en même temps. Rose poussa un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ton comportement à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius, reprit Rose. Tu es parti trois ans sans donner de nouvelles…

Scorpius retira ses mains et afficha un petit sourire triste.

- Je suis désolé… Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il doucement.

Rose sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur chavirer. Elle se laissait griser par la sensation qu'il fit naître en elle lorsqu'il passa sa main sur la mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son visage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir une voix résonna au bas de l'escalier.

- Scorpius ? appela Donna.

Il poussa un soupir puis finit par se tourner vers la rouquine. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en s'apercevant qu'elle était à nouveau dans la dure réalité.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, conseilla Rose.

Il hocha la tête puis tourna les talons. La rouquine resta planquée contre le mur en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui cognait toujours violemment de manière irrégulière. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à être aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Rose appréhendait le moment où elle devrait lui annoncer la vérité. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas former la famille qu'elle aurait souhaitée, elle voulait voir le père et le fils réunis. Rose ne voulait pas retourner dans le salon en ayant comme spectacle Scorpius et Donna enlacés dans le canapé. Rose sursauta en entendant la voix de Mélissa.

- Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? questionna Mélissa d'un air réprobateur.

- Rien, rien, mentit Rose.

Mélissa lui jeta un regard suspicieux en fronçant les sourcils. Rose tenta de garder un visage impassible.

- Tu es une très mauvais menteuse, tu sais, finit par dire Mélissa.

- Il n'y a rien, répéta Rose avec agacement avant de prendre la direction des escaliers, la mine sinistre.

Mélissa la suivit, silencieuse à son plus grand soulagement. Elles retrouvèrent Albus dans le salon. En regardant autour d'elle, Rose ne vit aucune trace de son ex et sa petite copine.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Rose à Albus.

- Partis, répondit Mélissa. J'ai renversé du jus de citrouille sur la robe de Donna et elle a dû rentrer chez elle se changer, acheva-t-elle.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cela semblait énormément l'amuser. Ce n'était pas le cas de Rose, la rouquine repensant que quelques minutes auparavant Scorpius se tenait près d'elle et lui avait murmuré qu'elle lui avait manqué.

- Rose, ça va ? interrogea Albus d'une voix légèrement inquiète en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, le rassura Rose. Allez, en route ; nous devrions aller chercher Simon chez Teddy, ensuite on ira au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Teddy habitait dans la Chaumière aux Coquillage, l'ancienne maison des parents de sa femme. Le cottage se dressait sur une falaise qui dominait la mer. Ses murs étaient incrustés de coquillages et blanchis à la chaux. Ce fut Victoire qui leur ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Rose, Albus, Mélissa, salua chaleureusement la jeune femme à l'apparence de Vélane. Entrez donc !

Teddy était assis sur le canapé avec Simon et sa petite fille Nymphadora âgée de deux ans. Les enfants riaient de bon cœur et applaudissaient devant les oreilles de Teddy qui les avait changées en oreilles de cocker.

- Salut, dit Teddy en les voyant.

- Salut, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Il a été sage ? demanda Rose en embrassant Nymphadora avant de se pencher vers son fils.

- Comme une image, répondit Teddy. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour l'après-midi ? questionna-t-il.

- On va au Chemin de Traverse, déclara Albus.

- Ah, vous avez raison, il fait très chaud en ce début de mois d'août ! lança Teddy. Le moment idéal pour une bonne glace, n'est-ce pas Simon ?

- Glace, glace, répétèrent en chœur les enfants.

- Bon, on va y aller, déclara Rose. Tu veux qu'on emmène Nymphadora ? proposa-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, lança Teddy à sa fille, mais tu vas devoir attendre la prochaine fois ; j'ai promis à ton grand-père Bill et ta grand-mère Fleur que tu irais leur rendre visite.

Nymphadora parut brusquement grognon.

- Je t'y emmènerai la prochaine fois, promit Rose en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle lui répondit par un faible sourire.

- Au revoir, dit Rose.

- Bye !

Ils prirent le métro pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Le pub était dirigé par Hannah Londubat, la femme de leur ancien professeur et vieil ami de leur père et mère respectifs Neville Londubat . Le pub était bondé ; normal, songea Rose. Ils furent salués chaleureusement par Hannah et Neville. Ils sortirent ensuite dans la petite cour, et Albus s'avança vers le mur de brique. Il les compta puis il tapota trois fois. Les briques se mirent à trembloter et un petit trou apparut, s'élargissant bientôt assez pour qu'ils puissent passer.

- Je dois passer chez Gringotts, expliqua Rose. Vous pourriez emmener Simon manger une glace chez Florian ; tu veux manger une glace ? poursuivit-elle.

Simon hocha la tête.

- D'accord, lâcha Mélissa, tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini.

Rose posa un baiser sur la joue de son fils puis elle pivota en direction du bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Mélissa se rendirent chez Florian. Le propriétaire avait disparu durant la seconde guerre, et son frère avait pris la relève du magasin. Le couple resta enlacé tandis que Simon dégustait sa glace. Quand Simon eut terminé, il se tourna vers les tourtereaux qui semblaient toujours aussi occupés. Comme il commençait à s'ennuyer, Simon glissa de sa chaise puis se faufila à travers la foule. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur un balai exposé en vitrine. Le garçon s'approcha avec curiosité. Il avait un petit balai-jouet mais celui-là semblait plus grand et très beau.

- Waouh, le nouveau star 222 ! s'exclama brusquement un garçon ; il poussa Simon pour mieux apercevoir le balai.

Le blondinet perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Sous la douleur, ses yeux devinrent rapidement humides. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Mélissa, Albus et sa maman qui n'étaient plus là.

Rose sortit de la banque en compagnie de Benjamin qu'elle avait croisé au détour d'un couloir. Ils s'étaient salués poliment, et Rose était ravie de voir que Benjamin semblait amical pour une fois.

- Bon, je vais aller, dit Ben. A plus, Rose.

- Non, attends… J'allais manger une glace chez Fortarôme avec Mélissa, Albus et Simon, tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Je ne pense pas, Rose, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, répondit Ben en évitant de croiser son regard.

- S'il te plaît ? insista-t-elle.

Benjamin esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser. Pourtant il avait souhaité la détester pour la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ses prunelles noisette, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler car Mélissa et Albus se dirigeaient vers eux, le teint pâle et le visage angoissé.

- Salut Ben ! lança rapidement une Mélissa hors d'haleine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rose en regardant son amie d'un air anxieux. Pourquoi vous… Où est Simon ?

- Désolée, on… on l'a quitté des yeux quelques minutes et il semble qu'il se soit égaré, acheva Mélissa.

- Comment ça, 'égaré' ? reprit Rose en sentant la colère monter. Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé !

- On est désolé, Rose, on l'a cherché partout dans le magasin de Fortarôme mais il n'était nulle part !

Rose sentit les membres de son corps trembler légèrement. Elle commença à paniquer.

- Calme-toi, il est forcément quelque part ! On devrait se séparer pour le trouver, proposa Benjamin. Il n'est sûrement pas loin.

- Je l'espère, souffla Rose. Séparons-nous pour le chercher.

Simon, les yeux toujours humides, observait le drôle de monsieur qui le regardait en lui adressant un sourire. L'enfant le fixa avec curiosité ; son visage lui était si familier. Il fut légèrement surpris en le voyant lui tendre les mains.

- Tu es perdu ? demanda Scorpius.

Simon hocha la tête.

- Où est ta maman ou ton papa ? interrogea Scorpius.

Simon émit un petit sanglot. Scorpius aperçut une petite égratignure sur le genou du garçon. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa vers la blessure qui disparut en un instant. Simon passa ses doigts sur l'endroit où s'était trouvée l'égratignure.

- 'ercie, finit par dire le garçon.

- Pas de problème, répondit Scorpius en esquissant un sourire. Bon, on devrait retrouver ta maman sinon elle va s'inquiéter.

Scorpius scruta les alentours, constatant qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune femme affolée à la recherche de son enfant. En se retournant à nouveau, il remarqua que le garçon admirait le balai dans la vitrine.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit Scorpius. Tu voudrais le voir de près ?

Simon approuva d'un signe enthousiaste de la tête et tendit les mains en direction de Scorpius. Le blond le souleva et tous deux entrèrent dans la boutique. De nombreux regards se tournèrent en direction de Scorpius qui tâcha soigneusement de les ignorer. Donna les rejoignit bientôt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce garçon ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je l'ai trouvé devant la vitrine en train de pleurer, expliqua Scorpius. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, assura Donna d'une voix douce. Je suis certaine que sa mère n'est pas loin et qu'elle le cherche.

- Vous êtes Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama un jeune garçon en sautillant sur place. Je suis un de vos fans, vous avez été extraordinaire durant la Coupe ! Vous pouvez me signer un autographe ?

- Oui, bien sûr, balbutia Scorpius, surpris.

- Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama une jeune femme brune avec des lunettes en écailles. Je me présente : Eva Skeeter. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer… vous pouvez nous faire part de vos impressions sur la Coupe du monde ?

- Euh, non, désolé, pas maintenant…

- C'est votre fils ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un doigt agressif en direction de Simon qui fronçait les sourcils devant cette dame peu sympathique.

- Non.

Il posa Simon près des Vifs d'or en peluche. Ce nouveau jouet volait quelques minutes dans les airs lorsqu'on le touchait quelques instants. Une petite foule s'était déjà rassemblée autour de lui. Il prit place sur une chaise et commença à signer les feuilles qu'on lui tendait.

Deux heures plus tard, Rose continuait à fouiller les rues à la recherche de Simon. La rouquine regardait autour d'elle, désespérée. Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Simon, et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle le cherchait.

- Toujours rien ? demanda Benjamin lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

- Non !

- Bon sang, nous avons chercher partout, il ne peut pas être bien loin, reprit Ben, légèrement essoufflé.

Rose eut soudain l'impression que son cœur arrêtait de battre. Scorpius se tenait en face d'elle, en compagnie de Donna. Et il tenait leur fils dans ses bras.

XD vous me détester ! La suite bientot les reviews négatif ou positif sont les bienvenues biz biz tous le monde


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tous le monde j'ai le moral dans les baskets ces temps-ci. Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous poster la suite biz biz

alysée: merci,merci

Nini: Merci pour ta nouvelle reviews. Pour ta question Simon n'est pas le portrait craché de son père il a de la ressemblance mais il ne vas pas penser que Simon et son fils en voyant Ben et Rose comme tu le dis merci encore bonne lecture

_Chapitre 10 _

Rose fut frappée par sa sottise. Pourquoi, _pourquoi _avait-elle songé à chercher partout sauf à la boutique de Quidditch ? Simon semblait avoir hérité la passion de son père. Rose se surprit à étaler un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle trouvait magnifique la vision de Simon dans les bras de son père. Mélissa et Albus les rejoignirent, le souffle court. Rose indiqua Simon un peu plus loin. Ils affichèrent tous les deux une expression de soulagement.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-on pas pensé plus tôt ? lança Albus en tenant son point de coté.

- Tu devrais aller le chercher, conseilla Benjamin d'un air grognon en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Rose acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Elle s'avança lentement tandis que de nombreuses questions bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Depuis combien de temps Scorpius avait-il trouvé Simon ? Le garçon pouvait-il avoir parlé ? Après tout Rose lui avait plusieurs fois montré les photos de son père.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils en les voyant s'approcher, l'air passablement énervé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la mère du garçon venait enfin de se manifester. Le blond sentit la colère monter en lui en voyant Ben. _Veut-il me rappeler que c'est lui qui a eu un enfant avec Rose ?_ pensa Scopius un peu amer.

- Salut, dit Donna. Quelle drôle de coïncidence de vous croiser ici, vous faites une promenade également ?

- Oui, répondit Rose. Donna, voici Ben.

Donna et Ben se serrèrent la main.

- Maman ! s'exclama Simon.

- Alors ce petit bout de chou est à vous ! s'exclama Donna. J'ai bien dit à Scorpius que sa mère finirait par revenir.

Rose ne put qu'acquiescer en tournant la tête vers Scorpius.

- Oui, c'est… mon fils, répondit Rose avec difficulté.

- Alors comme ça vous faites une ballade ? lança Scorpius. Et ça vous arrive souvent de perdre votre fils ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite parce que Sim…

Mélissa donna un coup de coude à Ben pour le faire taire avant de s'exclamer :

- En fait, c'est notre faute, expliqua Mélissa. Ben et Rose étaient à la banque… Et le petit Simon a profité d'une petite part d'inattention d'Albus et moi pour filer !

Rose aperçut Ben qui semblait à nouveau vouloir répliquer. Envahie par la peur qu'il veuille tout raconter, sans réfléchir et profitant de l'inattention des autres, elle lui coupa la parole par le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait. Elle l'embrassa. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte un instant plus tard. Au grand soulagement de Rose, Mélissa, Albus, Scorpius, Donna et Simon s'étaient éloignés. Ben fixait Rose avec stupéfaction en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? interrogea Ben, abasourdi.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! répliqua la rouquine avec colère. Pourquoi as-tu voulu dire à Scorpius qu'il était le père ? Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé !

- Quelle importance qu'il l'apprenne par moi, il finira par le savoir, non ? répliqua Ben avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le moment, alors s'il te plaît tu te tais, d'accord ?

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre de Scorpius et toi, je n'ai plus envie d'avoir affaire à vous ! s'emporta Ben.

- Très bien, répliqua froidement la rouquine.

Ben tourna les talons, furieux. Rose l'observa disparaître à travers la foule en maugréant de colère. En balayant du regard les alentours, elle repéra Scorpius près de la boutique de Fleury et Bott avec Simon qui jouait avec une sorte de Vif d'Or. Il afficha un sourire narquois en voyant Rose s'approcher.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, tu as des problèmes avec le petit Benji ? commenta Scorpius.

- La ferme.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive ! lança Scorpius en se tournant vers Simon qui s'amusait toujours.

- Scorpius… merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Simon, déclara-t-elle.

- De rien, marmonna Scorpius. Tu as un adorable petit garçon, tu sais.

- Merrrrrrci ! lança Simon.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire et Rose ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le jouet que tenait Simon.

- Je lui ai offert un petit cadeau, expliqua Scorpius, il ne cessait de s'amuser avec dans la boutique. En partant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le lui enlever des mains.

- Scorpius, je… je… balbutia Rose, confuse.

Scorpius posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Rose sentit à nouveau son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'ai pourtant appris qu'on ne refuse jamais un cadeau, lança Scorpius. Si tu refuses, je me sentirais vexé. En plus, quoi que tu dises, Simon ne me le rendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-il en direction du garçon.

- Oui, affirma le garçon en hochant la tête à son tour.

Rose soupira.

- D'accord, je m'avoue vaincue, déclara-t-elle. J'espère que tu as dit merci, Simon.

Simon hocha à nouveau la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le jouet.

- Alors comme ça, il s'agit d'un nouveau jouet ? reprit Rose sur le ton de la conversation après un long silence.

- Oui, une petite merveille, un Vif d'Or qui s'envole après un contact de deux minutes, expliqua Scorpius. Dommage qu'il n'y en avait pas quand j'étais petit !

Scorpius posa doucement le garçon au sol et Simon commença à courir après le Vif d'Or qui voletait un peu au dessus de sa tête. Ses parents restèrent à l'observer en silence.

- Tu as la possibilité de te faire pardonner, finit par dire Rose. Raconte-moi comment c'était de jouer la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Hum… C'était génial, déclara Scorpius. Chaque pays m'a apporté son lot de surprises… j'ai vu des choses incroyables, comme la Grande Muraille de Chine !

Scorpius éclaircit sa gorge avant de commencer son récit sur ses voyages. Il lui parla également de certains matches qu'il décrivit avec précision. Rose marchait près de lui le cœur léger, elle riait de bon cœur chaque fois que Scorpius lui racontait des anecdotes très drôles. La rouquine se rendit compte à quel point son absence lui avait coûté. Elle perdit le fil de la conversation lorsqu'elle l'observa plus attentivement. Son menton était plus pointu, ses cheveux étaient plus longs.

- Rose, tu m'écoutes ? interrogea Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, assura-t-elle.

- De quoi je parlais ?

- Euh… de la France, répondit la rouquine au hasard.

- Non, mauvaise réponse, soupira Scorpius. Je parlais de ça il y a plus de cinq minutes. Si je t'ennuie, tu peux le dire.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! lança précipitamment Rose. C'est juste que…

Elle marqua une pause puis releva la tête avant de dire :

- Je viens de m'apercevoir que tu m'as manqué aussi.

Rose se sentit rougir violemment, et elle détourna rapidement la tête. Un silence gêné s'installa. La rouquine savait qu'elle ne répondrait plus d'elle si elle se noyait dans ses yeux gris. Heureusement, son attention fut vite détournée par Simon qui était tombé par terre.

- Ça va ?

Simon éclata de rire et Rose et Scorpius poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Rose passa sa main dans les cheveux de Simon. Le garçon la saisit lentement et la main de Rose se retrouva entrelacée avec celle de Scorpius. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps, le visage écarlate. Rose retira rapidement sa main en voyant Donna arriver derrière Scorpius. Rose n'appréciait pas le regard qu'affichait Donna en posant ses yeux sur elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres, l'air agacé.

- J'ai acheté mon livre, Scorpius, déclara-t-elle tandis qu'il se relevait. On devrait rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? acheva-t-elle.

- D'accord, approuva Scorpius d'un signe de la tête. Comme tu veux.

Rose fut saisie d'un vague sentiment de panique en voyant que Donna ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce que Scorpius venait de lui dire. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu azur s'attardèrent sur Simon, toujours en train de s'amuser sur le sol.

- Au revoir, Rose, finit par dire Scorpius en se penchant vers Simon avant de dire : Bye, Simon !

- Byie, byie, chantonna le garçon.

Rose eut l'impression que son cœur se fissurait en deux parts inégales, la plus petite s'arrachant à l'autre en provoquant une douleur atroce. Simon s'était approché pour étreindre brièvement son père. Elle n'aperçut pas encore une fois le regard suspicieux de Donna. Scorpius le relâcha doucement et leur adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner avec Donna.

Scorpius était presque arrivé au Chaudron Baveur lorsqu'il se retourna, agacé. Donna marchait lentement derrière lui, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Scorpius. Tu voulais rentrer mais tu avances comme une tortue !

Donna resta impassible. Scorpius scruta son visage, de plus en plus intrigué et déconcerté. Elle sombrait toujours dans ses pensées.

- Donna, tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolée, tu disais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je pensais à Rose et Simon, avoua-t-elle. C'est étrange, mais ce garçon te ressemble.

Scorpius resta muet en haussant les sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le visage de sa petite amie indignée.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, reprit Scorpius d'un ton sérieux. On devrait rentrer, je suis fatigué et toi aussi.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout ! lança sèchement Donna avec colère. Il te ressemble… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu me dises toute la vérité.

- Je t'aime, Donna, c'est la seule vérité, assura Scorpius. Et puis Benjamin est le père de Simon, alors comment est-il censé me ressembler ?

Donna se laissa embrasser tendrement par Scorpius, puis il lui attrapa la main et transplana en direction de son appartement.

Cette nuit-là, Scorpius ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il fixait le plafond d'un air songeur. Donna remuait faiblement près de lui. Elle n'avait plus reparlé de sa théorie sur la ressemblance entre Scorpius et Simon, pourtant cela n'avait pas cessé de travailler dans l'esprit de Scorpius. Il avait préféré ne pas parler à Donna de son ancienne relation avec Rose, de ses souvenirs au moment de la découverte de sa grossesse. Il aurait pu être le père, mais il semblait que ce soit Ben qui eût cette chance. Si Ben n'avait pas été le père, il n'aurait pas été avec elle, songea-t-il avec tristesse.

Même s'il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître, il enviait Ben, il était jaloux. Le blond détestait de plus en plus Ben chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec elle. Il aurait voulu lui casser la figure lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée devant lui. Il ferma les yeux dans un soupir et un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en pensant à Simon. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçon, après tout lui n'y était pour rien. Il aurait souhaité qu'il soit son fils.

Au même moment, Rose ne pouvait trouver le sommeil également. Elle resta allongée sur le lit à caresser les cheveux de son fils. Les événements de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant Simon murmurer :

- Papa… Maman…

Les jours défilaient, et Rose s'en voulait de n'avoir encore pu rien dire. Elle savait que retarder les choses ne l'aiderait pas. Elle souhaitait que Simon ait son père à ses cotés. Rose ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir.

Le lendemain, Ben se rendit au travail comme d'habitude. Il travaillait au Département des jeux et sports magiques. Il fut surpris de voir ses partenaires de travail ressemblés. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qu'ils épiaient au fond du couloir. Leur patron était en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme. Un brun au visage ovale lui donna une petite tape sur le dos. Il se nommait Mike David.

- Salut mon vieux ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as vu ce canon ? On n'en voit pas des comme ça tous les jours… Je me demande qui c'est ?

Ben haussa les épaules. Un instant plus tard, tout le monde se dispersa en voyant leur patron, Mr Black, homme robuste dans la quarantaine, marcher dans leur direction. Ben resta immobile, stupéfait, en voyant la jeune femme qui le suivait derrière. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et elle avait des yeux bleu azur. Ben se souvint de l'avoir vue en compagnie de Ben.

- Bonjour Ben, vous n'êtes pas au travail ?

- Si… je… j'allais justement me rendre à mon bureau, déclara-t-il en posant brièvement son regard sur Donna.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Ah, Ben, je vous présente Donna, la fille de Jack Marshall, la fille de l'entraîneur d'Irlande, un vieil amis à moi.

- Ah ? Nous avions été présentés mais j'ignorais qu'elle était la fille de Jack Marshall, répondit Ben.

- Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez ici.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Mr Black d'un air amusé. Ben est un travailleur sérieux, c'est lui qui me remplace pendant mes absences.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un bout de papier qui voletait dans le couloir. Mr Black le saisit, et se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Oh non, marmonna-t-il d'une voix grognon, j'ai quelque chose à régler en bas… Je suis vraiment désolé, Donna, je voulais vraiment aller boire ce café avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que vous ayez du travail… je ne suis pas pressée, je peux attendre que vous finissiez.

- Très bien, je pense pouvoir terminer pour t'emmener déjeuner. Tu pourrais rester avec Ben en attendant, proposa-t-il. Vous avez entendu ? continua-t-il à l'adresse de Ben en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ben se mit à balbutier, le visage écarlate, mais Mr Black disparut avant qu'il ait pu articuler correctement. Ben émit un grognement, l'idée de devoir rester avec la petite amie de Scorpius ne le réjouissait guère. Il entraîna Donna vers son bureau en tâchant d'ignorer les regards incrédules et interrogateurs durant son passage. Ben referma la porte et prit place derrière son bureau tandis que Donna s'installait sur le fauteuil en face. Le brun commença à dérouler des affiches. Il tentait de rester impassible devant Donna qui l'observait, les bras croisés.

- Vous n'êtes pas très courtois, finit-elle par dire. On dirait que ma présence vous déplaît.

- Non, je suis désolé. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? proposa Ben.

- Non merci, répondit-elle poliment. Que faites-vous comme travail ? demanda-t-elle en posant les yeux sur l'affiche.

- J'améliore les posters de Quidditch pour les prochains matches, déclara-t-il. Je fais aussi des reportages, des interviews…

Il fut troublé par le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressa. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir.

- Alors comme ça vous connaissez notre patron ? reprit Ben sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, répondit Donna, mon père et lui étudiaient ensemble, ils jouaient tous les deux dans le même club de Quidditch ; ils étaient inséparables d'après ce que me racontait mon père.

- J'ai entendu dire que Mr Black était un excellent attrapeur, mais aujourd'hui il ne cesse de répéter qu'il est trop vieux pour toutes ces acrobaties.

Donna émit un petit rire.

- Bon, je crois que je devrais me mettre au travail, sinon j'aurais de sacrés ennuis, fit remarquer Ben d'un ton sérieux. Je n'ai que des journaux de Quidditch à vous proposer…

- Vous savez, j'ai beau avoir vécu avec un père entraîneur et être sortie avec des joueurs, je n'ai rien d'une passionnée !

- C'est un peu difficile à croire… Je suppose que vous voyagez beaucoup depuis votre enfance ?

- Oui, je n'avais jamais le temps de m'installer et de me faire des amis, déclara Donna avec tristesse. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais deux ans…

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, et Ben s'aperçut avec horreur que ses collègues les épiaient. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec, agacé. Il fut surpris de voir que cela ne semblait pas déplaire à la jeune femme.

- Je suis navré, encore une fois. Je… On ne reçoit pas souvent la visite d'une femme, je suis sûr qu'on comprend pourquoi…

Donna éclata à nouveau de rire. Ben retint son souffle lorsqu'elle s'approcha dangereusement, son beau visage tout près du sien. Ses doigts se posèrent sur son torse.

- Pourtant vous êtes charmant, poli et très mignon, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais nous ne sommes pas célibataires, tous les deux, ça se comprend…

Ben eut un faible sourire.

- Vous êtes avec Rose Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

- On pourrait parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plaît ? dit-il.

Ben retira les mains de Donna de son torse et reprit sa place derrière son bureau. Donna se plaça en face de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Donna en fronçant les sourcils. Le courant semblait si bien passer. J'étais sincère avec vous, alors soyez-le aussi.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et Ben se sentit à nouveau rougir. Il tapota d'un air nerveux sur sa table avec sa main gauche et Donna lui jeta un regard à la fois doux et suppliant. Il était partagé entre le sentiment de devoir se taire et l'envie de tout lui raconter. Ce serait peut-être une trahison envers Rose mais il s'en fichait maintenant qu'il l'avait perdue. A cause de _lui_. Ben prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne sors pas avec Rose, expliqua-t-il. Les choses n'ont pas marché entre nous, acheva-t-il avec un soupir.

- Je suis désolée, lança Donna d'une voix compatissante. Mais vous êtes liés avec votre petit garçon, Simon ?

Ben resta silencieux un long moment.

- Il est de Scorpius, répondit Ben assez froidement. Avant le départ de Scorpius, Rose ne savait pas qui était le père entre nous deux… Et une semaine plus tard, sa mère a annoncé que j'étais le père, mais en réalité c'était Scorpius. Le test avait été falsifié.

Donna resta longtemps perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se passa doucement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Le drôle de pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti au Chemin de Traverse n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Merci, mais Scorpius ne le sait pas encore, lança Ben. Il finira par l'apprendre un jour… j'espère qu'il ne vous brisera pas le cœur comme elle l'a fait pour moi.

Donna n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Mr Black, qui avait fini plus tôt, entra dans le bureau. Donna remercia Ben, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il fut une nouvelle fois écarlate. Donna sortit ensuite avec Mr Black et s'excusa, prétendant vouloir aller aux toilettes.

Rose somnolait sur son bureau. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et une pile de dossiers était posée sur son bureau. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de sa secrétaire, Eva, à l'embrasure de la porte.

- Rose, une femme désire te voir, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh non, marmonna Rose d'un air las ; qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Fais-la entrer, acheva-t-elle.

Rose bâilla à nouveau. Elle se frotta les yeux machinalement en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer. Non, à sa grande déception, ce n'était pas une hallucination. La première question qui traversa l'esprit de Rose était pourquoi diable Donna lui rendait-elle visite ?

- Bonjour, réussit à articuler Rose.

- Bonjour.

- …Euh, assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa aimablement Rose en indiquant un fauteuil.

- Non merci, je préfère aller droit au but.

Rose haussa les sourcils, légèrement déconcertée. En posant les yeux sur Donna, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Son regard ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait rien de sympathique, aimable ou encore chaleureux. Donna s'avança lentement.

- J'ai eu envie d'avoir une petite discussion, Rose, déclara calmement Donna. Je suis sûre qu'on a des points communs.

Rose eut un rire sceptique.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Si on parlait de mon petit copain ? Je parle bien sûr de ton ex qui est le père de ton fils ! s'exclama Donna avec dégoût.

Rose resta estomaquée. Sa phrase semblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Les membres de son corps se mirent à trembler légèrement. Son pouls s'accéléra. Son esprit ne cessait de bourdonner. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle tenta de garder son calme.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ? finit par dire Rose d'une voix calme en direction de Donna, toujours adossée contre le mur.

- Au départ, j'ai eu une mauvaise intuition, déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants de méchanceté. Elle n'a cessé d'augmenter en voyant Simon et Scorpius.

Rose fulminait de rage. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui avait pu vendre la mèche. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été claire lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- C'est Ben, n'est-ce pas ?

Donna eut un sourire mielleux.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance puisque tu viens de te piéger en me confirmant que j'avais raison.

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

- Très bien, avoua-t-elle d'un ton sec. C'est Scorpius le père. Que comptes-tu faire, tu veux aller lui balancer la vérité ?

Donna eut à nouveau un rire amer.

- C'est une idée alléchante, répondit Donna, mais je pourrais bien te laisser ce plaisir, parce que, vois-tu, Scorpius est un joueur de Quidditch de talent, il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper d'un enfant. En lui disant la vérité, il te détestera pour vouloir gâcher ses rêves.

- La ferme, répliqua Rose. Tu ne sais rien du tout… Je le connais.

Rose s'interrompit brusquement. Elle n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences si les choses se passaient mal. Elle serait attristée si Scorpius la détestait et était en colère, mais elle pourrait le comprendre. Elle fut saisie de tournis en pensant qu'il pourrait ne pas accepter son fils. Rose ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter. Simon était déjà très attaché à son père, il ne comprendrait rien s'il venait à recevoir un rejet de la part de celui-ci. En relevant la tête, elle constata avec agacement que Donna arborait un horrible sourire.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, conseilla Rose avec le plus de calme possible en serrant les dents.

- Juste une derrière chose, je ne t'aime pas, reprit Donna. Je trouve que tu es une personne affreuse pour cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à Scorpius.

Rose serra les dents un peu plus fort.

- Sache que ce que tu as fait ne changera rien ; Scorpius est mon petit copain, ce n'est pas ton sale môme qui va changer ça.

- Son prénom n'est pas sale môme mais Simon, et je te conseille de faire attention à tes paroles quand tu parles de mon fils ! Il est celui de Scorpius également, et je le lui ferai bientôt savoir. Maintenant dégage, sinon je me ferai un plaisir de t'y obliger !

Donna lui jeta un dernier regard de dégoût avant de s'en aller d'un air hautain. Rose s'écroula sur le canapé, sentant les larmes monter doucement. La porte s'ouvrit, et Rose pensa que Donna était revenue mais à son grand soulagement il ne s'agissait que de Mélissa. Rose tenta d'essuyer rapidement ses larmes, mais l'expression de son amie laissait deviner qu'elle avait tout entendu.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu des voix et… je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter, acheva-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Mélissa s'approcha de sa meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre.

- Rose, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par cette sale peste ! protesta Mélissa d'un air outragé.

- Je suis supposée faire quoi ? interrogea Rose. Elle a raison, je suis juste la mère de son fils, et je n'arrive même pas à le lui dire…

- Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Mélissa, indignée, en la secouant légèrement. Tu aimes toujours Scorpius, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose resta silencieuse.

- Je suis sûre qu'il tient encore à toi, affirma Mélissa. Il faudrait peut-être le pousser à le reconnaître ; tu peux essayer de rendre jaloux.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce genre de jeux, déclara Rose en essuyant ses larmes. Et puis Scorpius n'a d'yeux que pour Donna. Elle est jolie, mince et peut plus donner du bon temps que moi qui ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour à une vieille fille. Mes hanches sont énormes et j'ai d'horribles vergetures sur l'estomac !

- Arrête ! interrompit Mélissa en secouant à nouveau Rose. Mets-toi dans la tête que tu vaux mieux que cette bimbo !

Rose esquissa un faible sourire et sa meilleure amie la serra dans ses bras. La rouquine était plus que jamais résolue à avouer la vérité à Scorpius.

La fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé comme d'habitude. Je suis moins sadique mouais j'ai eu vraiment un coup de blues XD. Merci de laisser une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir. La suite bientôt biz biz


	11. Chapter 12

Salut tous le monde je sais que je mérite de me faire passer au goudron et aux plumes pour mon retard XD. Je suis vraiment désolée avec mon ordi qui me lâche et le mois de ramadan qui commence je suis un peu out. Je suis désolée vraiment désolée avoir été longue .Je tenais a poster le chapitre aujourd'hui et pas après (je sais que ca aurait été un cadeau si je l'avais posté plus tôt mais je n'ai pas pu) bref un cadeau pour mon dix neuvième anniversaire et ouais s'est mon annif. Merci à mon beta Cyrielle qui m'a offert une correction rapide et chapitre corriger en cadeau d'anniversaire. Bon je vous ennuie bonne lecture biz biz

Chapitre 11

- Rose chérie ? appela sa mère pour la troisième fois.

La rouquine sursauta légèrement en sortant de sa rêverie. Elle posa son regard sur sa mère qui l'observait, la mine anxieuse. Rose se souvint qu'on était dimanche, et comme à son habitude elle déjeunait chez ses parents avec Simon.

- Rose, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, commenta sa mère en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Rose, si Donna me faisait l'honneur de débarrasser le plancher.

Hermione eut un sourire compatissant.

- Ah, je vois… tu n'as pas parlé à Scorpius.

- J'ai essayé ! s'exclama Rose avec mauvaise humeur. Mais ce n'est pas facile, Donna est en permanence avec lui… elle prend d'ailleurs toujours un malin plaisir à me montrer qu'ils sortent ensemble.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais tu ne dois pas faire attention à elle. Le seul moyen de régler tout ça est de parler à Scorpius… tu devrais le faire rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui, je sais, approuva Rose d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis sûr que ça va aller, tenta de la rassurer Ron. Et puis, si cette Donna t'embête encore, tu pourrais faire comme ta mère… Durant notre sixième année, quand je suis sorti avec cette fille, Lavande Brown, votre mère était jalouse et résultat je me suis fait attaquer par des canaris.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

Hugo et Rose se tournèrent vers leur mère avec une expression amusée sur le visage.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ? demanda Hugo, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, marmonna Hermione, mais votre père l'avait cherché.

- Des canaris, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! lança Rose d'une voix songeuse.

- Rose !

- Rassure-toi, maman, je plaisante, déclara Rose. Même si je me laisserais bien tenter, acheva-t-elle.

Ron et Hugo éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un faible sourire. La rouquine se leva de son fauteuil.

- Je suis désolée mais il faut que je rentre, j'ai du travail à la maison, expliqua Rose.

- Déjà ? dit sa mère. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

- Désolée mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Rose embrassa ses parents puis son petit frère et prit Simon dans ses bras avant de transplaner devant chez elle. La rouquine ne put se résoudre à rentrer alors qu'il faisait particulièrement beau à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses dossiers de travail ou encore les rangements de la maison.

Rose finit par se rendre au parc moldu qui se trouvait pas très loin de chez elle. Elle installa prudemment Simon sur la balançoire. Le petit garçon blond saisit les cordes. Elle commença à le balancer.

- Plus haut, plus haut ! s'exclama Simon.

- Tu veux aller plus haut, hein ? lança Rose, le sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, quand tu vas apprendre à voler sur un balai je ne pourrai plus te faire descendre !

_Juste comme Scorpius. _

- Wouhii ! s'exclama Simon en levant à nouveau les bras puis les jambes.

- Simon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? le réprimanda sa mère. Les mains sur les cordes, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal !

- 'solé, s'excusa Simon en replaçant ses mains.

Rose adressa un sourire à son fils, songeant qu'il n'avait pas hérité de la désobéissance aux règles. Mais la paire ignorait qu'elle était observée. Scorpius les regardait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il finit par sortir un instant plus tard. Rose parut légèrement surprise en le voyant.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Rose. Tu nous espionnes, maintenant ?

- Non… euh, je n'espionnais pas, je suis passé te voir mais je t'ai vue venir par là… Simon et toi étaient tellement mignons que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger.

Rose se sentit idiote lorsque ses joues rougirent légèrement. A son grand soulagement, Scorpius ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il s'était accroupi au niveau de Simon qu'il saluait. Rose resta figée en observant la scène.

- Tu veux le pousser ? proposa-t-elle.

Il la gratifia d'un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Rose prit place sur un banc, observant Scorpius balancer leur fils. Elle avait rêvé de cette image, Scorpius et Simon comme une famille prospère. Elle savait qu'il le poussait simplement sur la balançoire, mais aux yeux de Rose l'image était parfaite.

- Donna m'a raconté qu'elle t'a croisée au Ministère.

Les rêveries de Rose s'évanouirent et elle sentit des nœuds se former à l'intérieur de son estomac. Donna pouvait-elle avoir tout raconté à Scorpius ?

- Elle m'a confiée que tu n'avais pas été très sympathique avec elle, poursuivit-il. Elle a l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

- Ah oui ? lança Rose d'un air sarcastique. Je me demande bien ce qui peut lui faire penser une chose pareille !

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ton sarcasme ?

Rose esquissa un faible sourire.

- Tu sais, elle veut simplement être ton amie, continua Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

- Bizarre, elle ne me donne pas vraiment cette impression, commenta Rose d'un ton légèrement narquois.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? poursuivit Scorpius. C'est que tu es jalouse.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répliqua Rose, le teint écarlate, en détournant la tête.

- Allez, avoue que je suis un joueur de Quidditch séduisant et que tu ne peux pas résister à mon sex-appeal.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit Rose. C'est plus fort que toi, tu ne peux jamais garder ton sérieux.

- Toi, tu es toujours aussi sérieuse, lança Scorpius.

A son tour il se pencha vers Simon.

- Les Weasley sont supposés être drôles, mais ta mère ne l'est pas. J'espère que tu n'as pas hérité de son sens de l'humour.

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

- Hey ! s'indigna sa mère, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rose, Scorpius et Simon rirent. La rouquine se souvint qu'elle devait parler à Scorpius et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus une occasion pareille. Mais cet instant était si parfait qu'elle ne voulait pas le gâcher.

- Oh mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Il faut que j'y aille, dit Scorpius.

- Mais…

- Désolé, à plus, Rose !

Scorpius transplana, et Rose poussa un soupir, maudissant cette chance qu'elle venait de rater.

Le lendemain matin, Rose passa la matinée à la boutique de son père avec ses deux cousins James et Albus. Elle avait décidé de profiter de sa journée de libre pour se changer les idées. La première solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la boutique de son oncle et son père. La rouquine adorait la boutique depuis toute petite, elle se souvenait encore des moments où elle y venait avec son père.

Rose était d'humeur joyeuse lorsqu'elle sortit se rafraîchir en compagnie d'Al et James. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, et les traits de son visage se figèrent en reconnaissant une silhouette étrangement familière un peu plus loin. Elle hésita brièvement. Elle devait savoir. Elle poussa un soupir et pivota sur ses talons.

- Hé, où vas-tu ? s'exclama Albus.

Rose poursuivit son chemin, ignorant les regards perplexes qu'échangeaient ses cousins. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par lui emboîter le pas. En s'approchant, Rose constata que c'était bien la silhouette de Rex qu'elle avait aperçue.

Elle eut l'impression que ses entrailles se resserraient et fut envahie par un élan de colère. Rose avait déjà songé au moment où elle reverrait Rex et à la manière dont elle lui ferait regretter ce qu'il avait fait. Elle songea avec une certaine amertume qu'elle n'aurait pas tant de problèmes si Rex n'avait pas échangé les tests.

Rex parut alarmé en reconnaissant Rose et tenta de s'éloigner, mais Rose fut plus rapide.

- Rex, quelle surprise, je ne pensais pas vous croiser !

- Moi non plus, marmonna Rex. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous.

- Espèce de… ! s'indigna Rose, furieuse. Vous croyez que vous allez gentiment vous en aller après tous les soucis que vous m'avez causés ? acheva-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, siffla Rex entre ses dents.

- Ah oui ? Je devrais peut-être vous rafraîchir la mémoire ! s'emporta Rose, furieuse, en glissant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

- Arrête, Rose, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, déclara Albus en saisissant son bras.

- Ouais, approuva James d'un signe de tête en jetant un regard mauvais à Rex. Tu ne devrais pas te salir les mains pour ce petit imbécile.

Rose ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la rouquine écarquilla les yeux, surprise, en apercevant James pointer sa baguette sur le visage de Rex dont le teint blêmit.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire, donc je devrais m'en charger à ta place, déclara-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous avez deux choix ; soit vous arrêtez de faire semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi on parle, ou je vous refais le portrait avec des sortilèges… mais je dois vous prévenir que j'ai toujours été doué dans ce domaine.

- Ouais, renchérit Albus en souriant à son tour. Je peux vous dire que, pour une fois, mon frère sait de quoi il parle.

- Vous êtes complètement malades ! s'exclama Rex dont le teint devenait un peu plus violet. Que voulez-vous, à la fin ? Je ne vous ai rien fait !

- Oui, on ne se connaît pas, vous ne m'avez rien fait à moi, mais vous avez fait du mal à ma cousine ; et quand on cherche des ennuis aux Weasley, on en cherche aussi aux Potter !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, lâchez-moi !

- Sale menteur ! rugit Albus.

Rose se retourna en entendant deux exclamations résonner derrière elle. Elle reconnut Jimmy, le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Il était suivi par Jessica, et Rose se rappela qu'elle jouait également dans l'équipe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'exclama Jim en haussant les sourcils. Lâchez-le tout de suite !

- S'il vous plaît, ne vous mêlez pas de ça, dit calmement Albus.

- Oui, je vous conseille de rester à l'écart, prévint James. On règle juste quelque chose avec votre entraîneur, rien de bien méchant… enfin, pour l'instant.

- Dites-leur de me lâcher, dit Rex en direction de Jessica et Jim. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent !

- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, déclara James. Le jour où Rose devait savoir qui était le père de son enfant, vous êtes venu chez ma tante puis vous avez profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part de ma tante pour échanger les tests de paternité.

- Non !

- Vous ne voyez toujours pas… Très bien, ma patience a des limites. Levicorpus.

Rex se retrouva suspendu en l'air, le visage de plus en plus livide. Il agita frénétiquement les mains, tentant de descendre.

- Attendez, s'il vous plaît !

- Vous allez être plus coopératif ? demanda Albus.

Rex hocha la tête. James abaissa sa baguette et Rex se retrouva projeté au sol. Il se releva avec difficulté.

- Essayez de me comprendre, balbutia-t-il. Je ne pouvais pas – il était notre vedette – je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre.

- J'adore peut-être le Quidditch, mais je ne peux pas comprendre que vous ayez pu faire passer un jeu avant le bien-être d'un enfant !

- Vous n'avez pas pensé que Scorpius voudrait sûrement être avec son fils ? lança Albus à son tour.

- J'ai fait le meilleur choix pour lui ! Regardez-le, aujourd'hui il est une star de Quidditch international grâce à moi, déclara Rex.

- Vous n'êtes décidément qu'un idiot qui ne comprend vraiment rien. Ce choix ne vous appartenait pas !

- Et si vous étiez –

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! s'écria Rex en voyant la baguette de James à nouveau pointée sur lui. Si vous souhaitez tellement parler à Scorpius, pourquoi vous ne le faites pas et me laissez tranquille ?

- Je le ferai avec plaisir s'il n'était pas constamment en compagnie de Donna, répondit Rose. Vous devez la connaître ?

- Oui, marmonna Rex, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il sort avec elle.

- Espèce d'abruti ! s'exclama James. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle a tous ces problèmes. Vous savez ce que je fais aux imbéciles de votre genre ?

_- _Non, laissez-le, déclara Rose.

James la regarda, surpris, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme tu l'as dit, il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine ; et puis les autres arrivent. Laisse tomber, James. Quant à vous, continua-t-elle en direction de Rex, vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Rex ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. George, Fred, Roxanne et Simon les rejoignirent.

- Salut, dit George.

Son regard se tourna vers les deux personnes immobiles qui affichaient une expression d'ahurissement sur le visage.

- Vous les avez pétrifiés ou quoi ? demanda George.

- Non, répondit James.

- Je les avais complètement oubliés, déclara Albus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? questionna-t-il.

- T'es un malin, toi, répliqua Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, leur faire un lavage de cerveau version sorcier… tout compte fait, un sortilège d'Oubliette pourrait faire l'affaire. Tu aurais pu le tester sur la petite amie de Scorpius, Rose.

- Bien sûr, il n'aurait rien remarqué, lança Rose avec ironie.

- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia, déclara George d'un air perplexe en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, les trucs de jeunes, ce n'est plus pour moi.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, p'pa ! lança Fred. Je te rappelle que tu diriges un magasin de farces et attrapes !

- Le plus génial ! s'exclama Roxanne.

- Merci, chérie. Bon, on va y aller, à plus tout le monde !

George disparut en compagnie de ses deux enfants.

- Je suis désolé aussi, mais je dois filer. En plus, je crois avoir déjà accompli ma part du contrat avec Rex, débrouillez-vous pour le reste.

- Attends… ! commença Albus.

James avait déjà disparu de la même manière que George quelques instants plus tard. Albus se mit à marmonner des injures puis il se tourna vers Rose.

- Cet enfant est vraiment le… commença Jim. Je… je n'arrive pas le croire, c'est à…

- …couper le souffle, acheva Jessica. Ça vous dit de venir boire un verre aux Trois Balais ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rex ait pu faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Jessica, révoltée.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Jim, la mine renfrognée, visiblement très déçu par son entraîneur. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il tomberait aussi bas !

Rose leur adressa un faible sourire et se remit à siroter sa boisson en sentant un élan de gratitude envers Jessica et Jim.

- En fait, Scorpius est mon meilleur ami – jusqu'à maintenant, il est censé tout me raconter… et il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était papa, confia Jim.

- Eh bien, en fait, commença Rose, mal à l'aise, il n'est pas encore au courant…

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Jim et Jessica d'une même voix, aussi abasourdi l'un que l'autre.

- Oui, je comptais lui en parler, mais chaque fois que j'essaye, il est avec sa petite amie Donna… et je préférerais lui parler quant elle n'est pas là, vous comprenez ?

- Oui, ça se comprend, finit par dire Jessica en hochant la tête, et je me demande bien la tête que fera Donna quand elle sera au courant.

- Eh bien figure-toi qu'elle est déjà au courant, confessa Albus qui jouait au coin de la table avec Simon.

Rose lui jeta un regard noir. Elle poussa un soupir ; de toute façon, ils étaient maintenant bien au courant, songea-t-elle.

- Oui, reprit-elle, mon ex lui a tout raconté. Elle avait déjà des soupçons quand elle a vu Simon au Chemin de Traverse.

- Quoi, elle l'a vu ?! répéta Jessica, incrédule, en manquant renverser son verre qu'elle rattrapa de justesse.

Rose hocha la tête.

- Scorpius l'a vu aussi, alors ? poursuivit-elle.

- Oui.

- Il n'a pas eu de soupçons ? interrogea Jim.

- Non, puisqu'il croyait que le père était mon ex, Ben, expliqua Rose.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance, mais elle n'est pas aussi flagrante que celle de Scorpius et de son père…

- Oui, il est vrai que Scorpius est le portrait de son père.

- Ses grands yeux bleus me rappellent ceux de Mr Weasley. Je me souviens l'avoir rencontré à sa boutique, dit Jessica. Il a la même forme de visage que sa mère, mais il a hérité le petit nez parfait de Scorpius. Ils ont aussi ce même petit sourire qui en fait craquer plus d'une.

- Dis-moi ce qu'a dit Donna après qu'elle ait su pour Simon, questionna Jim.

- Eh bien, elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'en moque complètement et qu'elle a bien l'intention de faire en sorte que Scorpius reste avec elle.

- Quelle peste ! s'indigna Jessica en tapant des poings sur la table. Désolée, rajouta-t-elle en voyant leur mine surprise. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Non, vraiment ? ironisa Jim en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jessica lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule avant de poursuivre :

- Je me demande comment Scorpius a pu sortir avec elle ?

Rose se remit à siroter sa boisson en silence. Elle évita de faire le moindre commentaire, même si au fond elle brûlait d'envie de connaître la réponse à cette question.

- Eh bien, Donna lui faisait toujours des avances, même s'il ne semblait pas intéressé au départ, raconta Jim. Puis un jour il a annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, je pense qu'il a fini par céder. Au fait, c'est mon anniversaire jeudi, je serais ravi si vous veniez, proposa Jim.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Albus.

Rose resta silencieuse pendant un bref instant.

- Alors, Rose, viens aussi, j'en serais ravi, encouragea Jim.

- D'accord, finit-elle par accepter.

La musique résonnait bruyamment dans le salon qui avait été spécialement aménagé pour la soirée. Rose pénétra à l'intérieur en compagnie de Mélissa et Albus. Ses amis semblaient plus enthousiastes que la rouquine.

Rose constata que la pièce était déjà bondée d'invités. Elle en reconnut certains et remarqua que la plupart venait de Serpentard. En se tournant vers Mélissa et Albus, elle vit que les sourires réjouis avaient disparu.

Rose tenta d'apercevoir le moindre signe de Donna ou Scorpius mais elle n'en aperçut aucun, à son grand soulagement. Durant les semaines qui s'étaient écroulées, Rose avait longuement réfléchi. La rouquine en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle passerait probablement une bonne soirée si elle ne se retrouvait pas avec Scorpius ou Donna.

- Tiens, tiens, on ne dirait pas Potter, Weasley et Scott ? lança une voix derrière eux. Jim a du cran d'inviter de pauvres minables comme vous.

Rose se retourna et vit deux jeunes filles ; il s'agissait d'Armène Parkinson et sa meilleure amie Lizzie Nott. Rose détestait Armène, qui le lui rendait bien, depuis qu'elle avait été à Poudlard. Armène n'avait jamais supporté que Scorpius ait préféré Rose à elle.

Albus avança d'un pas menaçant. La rouquine le retint par le bras.

- Laisse, il est inutile de répondre à ses provocations.

- Si j'avais su que c'était ce genre de personnes qui était invité, je ne serais pas venue, poursuivit Armène d'un air mauvais.

- Ah oui ? dit brusquement la voix de Jim. Je te prie de laisser mes invités tranquilles, Armène. Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux t'en aller !

Armène afficha un air hautain, puis elle fit un signe de la tête à Liz et elles s'éloignèrent.

- Salut ! lança Jim. Je suis désolé pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Rose.

- Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir, déclara Jim, le sourire aux lèvres. Excusez-moi, je vais accueillir les autres invités.

Il s'éloigna et Rose, Albus et Mélissa s'installèrent à une table dans un coin tranquille. La rouquine fit porter son regard vers la piste de danse. Elle reconnut un camarade de Gryffondor qui venait dans leur direction. Rose se demanda pourquoi, de tous les camarades de sa Maison qu'elle connaissait, il avait fallu que Jim invite Mike Conan.

- Salut Albus, Mélissa, Rose.

- Salut.

- Ça va, Rose ? Je suis content de te revoir, s'exclama-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle. Tu es toujours aussi ravissante.

- Euh… merci.

Elle jeta un regard suppliant en direction d'Albus et Mélissa qui paraissaient tous les deux amusés.

- Et si on allait danser ? dit Albus.

- Oui, bonne idée, approuva Mélissa.

Rose jeta un regard noir à Albus et Mélissa. Sa meilleure amie lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la foule avec Albus.

- Il paraît que tu travailles au Ministère, maintenant ? demanda Mike.

- Quoi ? Euh, oui, finit-elle par dire.

Elle tenta de retrouver Mélissa et Albus, en vain. Elle reporta son attention vers Mike qui avait commencé un long récit sur son passionnant travail à Gringotts.

- Désolée, j'ai soif, je vais me chercher à boire, dit Rose quelques instants plus tard.

- Laisse, j'y vais, proposa Mike.

- Merci.

Rose attendit que Mike s'éloigne et se leva d'un bond à son tour, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Mike. Elle sursauta en entendant une voix familière.

- Salut, Rose.

- Oh, Scorpius, salut !

- Alors, comment tu trouves la fête ? demanda-t-il.

- Géniale, répondit Rose.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant Donna surgir de nulle part. Celle-ci enroula son bras autour de celui de Scorpius.

- Bonsoir, Rose, dit-elle.

- Bonsoir, répondit Rose en serrant les dents.

Rose croisa un bref instant le regard de Donna. Elle remarqua le sourire triomphant qu'elle affichait. Rose souhaita pouvoir lui faire ravaler son petit sourire hypocrite.

- Et si on allait danser, Scorpius ? dit Donna. Tu m'avais promis une danse.

- Euh, oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en se tournant vers Rose, visiblement gêné. Bon, à plus tard, Rose.

Rose se sentit désespérée en voyant Scorpius et Donna s'éloigner en riant, mais elle remarqua Mike qui venait dans sa direction et pivota aussitôt sur ses talons. Elle monta se réfugier à l'étage dans la salle de bains. En s'enfermant à l'intérieur, la rouquine tenta de s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de Donna et Scorpius qui riaient. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage avant de sortir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne en face d'elle qu'elle heurta.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la rouquine.

- Je vois parfaitement clair dans ton jeu.

Rose releva la tête, et ses traits se déformèrent un instant sous l'emprise de la colère.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne joue pas à l'idiote. Tu veux Scorpius pour toi ? Tu crois que tu peux l'éloigner de moi ? dit Donna.

Rose rougit légèrement.

- Scorpius et moi sortions ensemble, mais c'est fini maintenant, rétorqua Rose.

- Souviens-toi juste de ça, la menaça Donna.

- Ce dont je dois me rappeler, c'est que Scorpius a un fils !

- Oh, bien sûr, tu ne vas pas me laisser l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? dit Donna d'un air sarcastique. Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu te jettes sur lui ? C'est dégoûtant, tu me fais pitié. Je suppose que lui aussi a eu pitié de toi…

Rose prit une profonde inspiration en serrant les poings. _Compte jusqu'à cinq._ Sa mère lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait rester calme et ne pas répondre à une provocation. Compte jusqu'à cinq et éloigne-toi, lui avait dit sa mère. L'autre sorcière eut un rire méprisant.

- Tu peux jouer la carte de 'j'ai eu un enfant de toi', Scorpius ne tomberait pas dedans. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille qu'il a mise enceinte avant de la quitter.

_Un._

Rose ne voulait pas répondre. Elle savait que Donna attendait qu'elle réplique quelque chose de malsain pour pouvoir tout raconter à Scorpius plus tard.

- Il a rompu avec toi, puis il est venu se réconforter dans mes bras.

_Deux._

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais une élève brillante, la meilleure de ton année… Préfète, puis Préfète-en-Chef…

_Trois._

- Laisse-moi rire, je pouvais à peine y croire… J'ai tout de suite vu la sale garce que tu étais. Enceinte quelque temps après ta sortie de Poudlard, mère célibataire à vingt-trois ans… Je me demande ce que sera ton précieux enfant à l'école !

_Quatre. Reste forte, Rose, tu peux le faire._

- Il pourrait peut-être devenir concierge à Poudlard, tout le monde se moquerait de ce garçon. Ton bâtard de fils ne vaudrait pas mieux que toi.

Rose ne sut jamais la dernière phrase de Donna. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Donna avec fureur.

- FERME-LA ! Si tu reparles encore une fois de mon enfant, , tu le regretteras amèrement !

Donna arborait une expression choquée et effrayée en même temps. Rose fut surprise de la voir sourire. Elle en comprit les raisons un instant plus tard. Scorpius était comme figé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Donna en se précipitant dans les bras de Scorpius. Je voulais juste discuter avec Rose, j'ai essayé d'être gentille mais…

Rose se figea devant l'horrible mensonge de Donna. Elle croisa le regard de Scorpius ; non, il ne pouvait pas la croire, songea-t-elle. Mais Scorpius baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi, Rose. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Rose dépassa Donna et Scorpius, fulminant de rage. Elle se rendit à l'extérieur puis transplana chez elle. Sonia, la petite amie de James, avait bien voulu garder Simon. Son visage ovale marqua la surprise en l'apercevant.

- Tiens, Rose, tu es déjà rentrée ? s'étonna Sonia en coinçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Alors, comment était la fête ?

- Géniale, marmonna Rose d'un air grognon. Comment était la soirée avec Simon ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, il a été adorable, confia Sonia. Il vient de s'endormir.

- Merci, Sonia, d'avoir bien voulu me rendre ce service…

- Pas de problème, Rose. Mais tu es sûre que toi, ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Rose.

- J'allais me préparer du thé, tu en veux une tasse ? proposa Sonia.

La rouquine hocha lentement la tête. Au même moment, Scorpius apparut au milieu du salon, visiblement furieux.

- Rose, il faut qu'on parle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne vient pas chez les gens quand on n'y est pas invité ? Et puis je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Ah oui ? rugit Scorpius, frémissant de colère. Parce que moi, j'ai un mot à te dire, et même plusieurs !

Sonia observait la scène, abasourdie. Elle se leva du canapé, mal à l'aise.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, Rose, dit précipitamment Sonia en saisissant son sac. A bientôt.

- Non, reste, on devait boire une tasse de thé. C'est lui qui va partir.

- Je n'ai aucune intention de partir ! tempêta le blond.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on boira notre thé une prochaine fois.

Avant que Rose n'ait le temps de dire le moindre mot, Sonia avait déjà dépassé le seuil de la porte. Elle se tourna vers Scorpius, furieuse.

- Tu es content ? A cause de toi elle est partie !

- Génial, dit Scorpius, on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement comme ça.

- Dommage pour toi parce que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi ! répliqua la rouquine avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pourquoi tu l'as attaquée ? demanda Scorpius.

- Elle l'a cherché, lança Rose d'une voix cinglante. Donna ne voulait que me provoquer, elle a commencé à me dire des choses horribles. Elle t'a peut-être raconté ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Eh bien, non, avoua Scorpius. Elle m'a dit que tu étais peut-être jalouse, parce qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit au courant que nous étions ensemble…

Scorpius jeta un regard suspicieux à Rose.

- Je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-elle. C'est Ben qui lui a tout raconté !

- Si je mets la main sur ce crétin… marmonna Scorpius. Bon, ce n'est pas le plus important, je peux savoir ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?

- En premier elle a tenté de me rabaisser en disant que je n'avais pas de vie…

- C'est tout ?!

- Non, elle a aussi laissé entendre que je n'étais qu'une mère adolescente, poursuivit Rose en observant attentivement Scorpius. Puis elle a dit qu'en grandissant, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que sa pute de mère.

Rose était encore plus en colère, même en racontant simplement. Scorpius cligna des yeux, silencieux malgré sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il observa Rose comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu… Non, elle n'aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles, finit par dire Scorpius.

Rose ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle était révoltée que Scorpius ne daigne pas la croire et qu'en plus il prenne la défense de Donna.

- Scorpius, je sais que ça semble affreux, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité ! dit Rose d'une voix désespérée.

Elle regarda Scorpius dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le blond passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en poussant un soupir.

- Elle m'a prévenu que tu voudrais me monter contre elle, dit Scorpius d'un air perdu.

- Merlin, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pointé ma baguette sur elle sans raison ? répliqua Rose. Et pourquoi je me fatigue avec toi puisque tu tiens tant à défendre ta chère petite Donna ?

Rose se retourna brusquement en entendant du bruit derrière elle. Elle se précipita sur Simon qui avait été réveillé par les cris de ses parents. Rose prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, mon chéri.

Rose posa des jouets autour de lui et agita sa baguette. Un cercle se forma autour du petit garçon pour qu'il ne puisse plus entendre le moindre bruit. Elle refit face à Scorpius d'un air bravache en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Va-t-en, Scorpius, laisse-nous tranquilles !

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'explication que j'attendais.

- Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'ai eu cette folle envie de frapper ta précieuse Donna, mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire qu'elle n'a rien de l'ange que tu penses connaître ?

- Dis seulement que tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Très bien, je ne l'aime pas, articula Rose. Tu es content ?

- Je le savais ! lança Scorpius en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Rose.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, dit Rose, déçue, en baissant les yeux. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qu'elle a traité notre fils de bâtard ?

Scorpius se figea soudain. Il fronça les sourcils, songeant qu'il avait sûrement mal entendu.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu as dit… ?

- Notre fils, répéta Rose. C'est toi le père de Simon, Scorpius.

Le teint de Scorpius devint livide. Il resta figé, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Non, non, je… j'étais là quand ta mère a fait le test, dit-il. Elle a bien dit que le père était Benjamin ?

- Oui, mais le test avait été falsifié, expliqua Rose. C'est le travail de Rex, ton entraîneur, qui a fait tout ça pour te voir jouer.

Simon observait la scène. Même s'il n'entendait plus rien, il pouvait voir le visage triste de son papa et de sa maman, et cela rendait l'enfant malheureux. Se sentant plus mal que jamais, Rose retira doucement le charme et prit Simon dans ses bras.

- Ça va aller, le rassura sa mère.

Simon croisa les yeux gris du monsieur – ceux de son papa. Le petit garcon l'avait immédiatement reconnu, sa maman lui avait tout expliqué et lui avait montré des photos.

- Pa… papa.

Rose offrit un sourire triste au petit garçon et tourna la tête vers Scorpius qui était toujours aussi pâle. Elle sentit sa colère s'apaiser et faire place à l'inquiétude pour Scorpius en voyant son teint de plus en plus blanc. Elle posa Simon au sol en tentant de s'approcher de Scorpius.

- Non, non, répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas croire que Simon soit réellement mon fils, que tu aies passé si longtemps à me mentir !

- Je suis désolée…

- Non, dit à nouveau Scorpius en secouant la tête.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Rose fut prise de nausée en voyant Simon étendu par terre, inconscient, sa baguette magique tombée de sa poche près de lui. Scorpius sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en voyant son fils étendu au sol.

Le coté positif s'est que je n'ai pas couper quand Scorpius sait qu'il est papa de Simon et le point négatif j'ai encore couper au mauvais moments au final je ne vous ai pas fait de cadeau XD^^ dsl lol merci de me laissez une petite reviews ca fait toujours plaisir biz biz tous le monde biz biz .


	12. Chapter 13

Je sais que je suis une mauvaise écrivaine ne pas poster pendant plusieurs mois. Je suis vraiment navrée (s'il vous plait pardonnez-moi j'ai étais assez occupé par les cours). Bon j'arrete mon bla bla je voudrais juste faire remarquer que j'ai changé de pseudo et comme si mon premier poste depuis la nouvelle année Bonne et heureuse année pleins de bonne choses à vous tous et toutes.

Euh, je voudrais quand même vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews qui ne cessent de dessiner sur mes lèvres un large sourire. Thanks everybody.

La beta aimerait signaler que c'est aussi de sa faute… Mea culpa !

Chapitre 13

Le visage de Scorpius perdit ses couleurs ; il fixa d'un air horrifié Simon, inconscient sur le sol. Scorpius sentit sa gorge se nouer. Ayant l'impression que ses poumons se vidaient, il ressentit une étrange sensation glacée. La baguette de Rose se trouvait près du garçon. De nombreuses questions bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu trouver la baguette ? Scorpius aurait juré qu'elle se trouvait sur la table basse du salon quelques instants auparavant. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la rouquine qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Scorpius se précipita vers Simon tandis que son esprit tentait désespérément de trouver quoi faire.

- Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia la rouquine d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne reste pas plantée là ! s'exclama le blond. Il faut le transporter à Ste-Mangouste !

- J'ai… j'ai un portoloin de secours, dit Rose. Je vais aller le chercher.

Scorpius fouilla la pièce du regard, finit par dénicher une petite couverture et en recouvrit Simon. Rose réapparut, une petite boîte en carton entre les mains. Scorpius prit Simon dans ses bras et hocha brièvement la tête. Le jeune homme saisit la petite boîte avec sa main libre, et un instant plus tard ils arrivaient à l'accueil de l'hôpital.L'endroit était bondé ; des sorciers et des sorcières  
attendaient assis sur des rangées de chaises branlantes. Certains semblaient normaux alors que d'autres présentaient d'effroyables malformations. Des guérisseurs et des guérisseuses arpentaient les couloirs, vêtus de robes vertes, écrivant sur un calepin blanc.

Scorpius posa son regard sur Rose, dont le visage était d'une pâleur incroyable. Le blond prit sa main puis se dirigea vers l'accueil. Ils se retrouvèrent derrière un vieux mage qui expliquait à la réceptionniste, une jeune femme blonde, pourquoi il avait des boutons sur le visage.  
- Ce doit être à cause de la potion de ma petite-fille, une adorable jeune fille, que Dieu la garde, dit le vieil homme.

- Quel charmante histoire, dit la sorcière d'un air sarcastique. Vous savez lire ou quoi ? C'est le troisième étage.

L'homme s'éloigna de la queue. Scorpius soupira de soulagement quand ce fut enfin leur tour.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Scorpius. Elle le dévisagea en affichant un large sourire.

- Mais je vous connais ! Vous êtes Scorpius Malefoy, l'Attrapeur qui nous a fait gagner la Coupe ! lança-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, agacé, songeant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler Quidditch.

- Vous êtes encore plus mignon en vrai, gloussa-t-elle en rougissant. Je peux avoir un autographe ?

- Je vous donnerai tous les autographes que vous voudrez plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'un renseignement. Sim… mon fils s'est blessé avec une baguette.

- Quatrième étage, sortilèges et enchantements, l'informa la sorcière.

- Merci, répondit précipitamment Scorpius, et serrant à nouveau la main de Rose, il l'entraîna hors de la file.

En arrivant au quatrième étage, Scorpius aperçut un panneau placardé Maléfice Chronique — ensorcellement. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une salle d'attente. On pouvait y lire

_Dan Asa_  
_ Guérisseur_

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente.

- Laisse-moi le tenir, proposa Rose. Tes bras doivent être fatigués.

Elle tendit les mains. Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à Simon puis posa prudemment l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme au visage ovale et aux cheveux bruns apparut. Il tenait un bloc-note à la main et sa baguette dans l'autre.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je me présente, je suis le guérisseur Dan Asa. Quel est le problème ?

- Eh bien, il… il s'agit de notre fils. Dans un moment d'inattention il s'est blessé, mais nous ne savons pas comment ça s'est passé, raconta Scorpius.

- Il avait ma baguette à côté de lui, poursuivit Rose. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu l'atteindre, elle était posée sur la table basse. Pourrait-il s'être blessé avec ?

Rose s'avança légèrement en montrant Simon. Le guérisseur l'examina rapidement et finit par hocher la tête d'un air compréhensif.

- Bien. Mr… ?

- Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy.

- Mr Malefoy, à première vue il me semble que ce garçon ne semble avoir de blessure ni grave, ni profonde, mais je vais l'examiner pour en être sûr. Je vous prie de me suivre, déclara-t-il en indiquant une salle un peu plus loin.

Rose se dirigea vers la salle mais elle s'arrêta en remarquant que Scorpius n'avait pas bougé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Rose.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste, je ne serais pas utile si on venait à poser des questions sur sa santé.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Tu voudrais peut-être que je prévienne quelqu'un ? Lily, ou ta mère ?

- Oui, tu pourrais envoyer un message à mes parents, s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Scorpius avec un signe de tête.

Dan réapparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Par ici, Mrs Malefoy.

Rose parut confuse et ses joues rougirent légèrement. Elle posa brièvement son regard sur le blond qui affichait un pâle sourire. Rose le lui rendit avant de disparaître dans l'autre pièce. Le guérisseur Asa se tourna vers Scorpius d'un air compatissant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura-t-il. Votre femme va tout m'expliquer.

Il disparut à son tour, laissant Scorpius seul dans la salle d'attente. Scorpius pivota sur ses talons, se dirigeant vers la volière. Il marchait d'un air pensif. Le jeune homme n'aurait su expliquer cette sensation agréable qu'il avait éprouvée au creux de son estomac, en entendant le guérisseur dire votre femme.

La volière se trouvait au dernier étage. C'était une pièce circulaire aux murs de pierre, plutôt froide et traversée de courant d'air, car aucune fenêtre n'avait de carreaux. Le sol était entièrement recouvert de paille, de squelettes de souris ou de campagnols. Des centaines de hiboux et de chouettes blancs, gris et noirs se tenaient sur les perchoirs. Scorpius sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et écrivit :

_Mrs Weasley,_  
_Je me trouve actuellement à Ste-Mangouste avec Rose. Simon a eu un petit incident. Il s'est blessé mais n'a rien de grave d'après le guérisseur qui est en train de l'examiner. Rose se trouve avec lui, elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir._  
_Scorpius Malefoy _

Il relut sa lettre puis la plia. Scorpius accrocha son message à la patte d'un hibou aux plumes blanches comme la neige. Il resta observer le hibou s'éloigner dans le ciel d'une clarté aveuglante jusqu'à devenir un point minuscule et disparaître.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Scorpius fut rejoint par Ron et Hermione dans la salle d'attente. Il remarqua leurs expressions partagées entre l'inquiétude et l'affolement. Scorpius jeta un regard en direction de la porte où avaient disparu Rose, Simon et le guérisseur. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là-bas ? Simon allait-il bien ? Et il se demanda si Rose allait bien également, il se rappela le teint pâle de la jeune femme.

- Scorpius, Dieu merci tu es là ! s'exclama Hermione. Nous avons fait aussi vite que possible.

- Où sont Simon et Rose ? questionna Ron.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea à son tour Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Ils sont dans cette salle, expliqua Scorpius en indiquant la porte. Le guérisseur examine Simon.

- Comment diable s'est-il blessé ? interrogea Ron.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment. Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer en songeant à sa dispute avec Rose. Si j'étais parti comme elle me l'avait demandé, Rose aurait pu calmer Simon, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Eh bien, commença Scorpius d'une voix rauque, j'étais avec Rose et… nous n'avons pas fait attention, Simon s'est retrouvé par terre, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

- On peut savoir ce que ma fille et toi faisiez pendant ce temps ? lança Ron en le fusillant du regard.

- Ron, arrête, ce n'est pas le moment, interrompit Hermione d'un ton de reproche. Pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est de savoir si Simon va bien.

- D'accord, marmonna le rouquin en s'asseyant sur une chaise, croisant les bras d'un air maussade.

- Tu as bien dit, Scorpius, que le guérisseur a examiné Simon avant de le faire entrer dans la salle ? poursuivit Hermione.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. D'après lui, Simon devrait bien se porter ; il a affirmé qu'il n'avait pas de blessure profonde ou grave.

- C'est un soulagement, soupira Ron. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'ait rien, car je te promets que sinon je pourrais bien reprendre cette bonne idée de te découper la tête !

- Ron !

- Désolé, Hermione, grogna le rouquin. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là-dedans ?  
Scorpius haussa les épaules et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte, le regard perdu. Il aurait souhaité être à l'intérieur pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il sentait que sa panique menaçait de déborder à tout moment.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous rafraîchir les idées, proposa Hermione. Scorpius, tu veux bien m'accompagner chercher à boire ?

- Hermione, je crois que boire est la dernière chose qui me passe par la tête, déclara son mari.

- Je n'ai pas soif non plus, dit à son tour Scorpius.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire quelque chose, pas question de discuter. Alors, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Il hocha la tête et suivit Hermione. En marchant dans les couloirs, Scorpius fit à peine attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas les yeux ébahis et écarquillés qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Ses pensées ne cessaient de bourdonner comme un essaim d'abeilles désorienté. Partagé entre la colère et la confusion, il ne savait pas vraiment quel parti il était supposé prendre. Il repensa à cette dispute entre Donna et Rose. Puis celle qui avait suivi entre Rose et lui. Ensuite, Simon s'était blessé. Il ne savait pas qui croire, Donna ne lui avait jamais menti mais Rose non plus.

- Scorpius ? appela Hermione avec douceur.

Le blond sursauta légèrement, sortant de ses rêveries. Il constata qu'il était déjà arrivé au bar. Un homme robuste au visage joufflu et aux épaules voûtées l'observait de derrière le comptoir en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu boire ? demanda Hermione.

- Euh… une Bièraubeurre.

- Très bien, une Bièraubeurre, reprit Hermione. Nous devrions prendre quelque chose pour Rose. Quatre Bièraubeurres.

Le barman récapitula les commandes avant de s'éloigner. Scorpius observa d'un air distrait les alentours. L'endroit était à moitié rempli de sorciers et sorcières qui sirotaient leurs boissons, assis autour de tables ovales. Poussant un soupir, il détourna la tête, remarquant le regard anxieux d'Hermione. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

- Tout s'est passé si vite… Rose et moi nous disputions. Simon s'est mis à pleurer, Rose a tenté de le calmer… Ensuite, on a continué, et on l'a retrouvé évanoui par terre…

- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même ! lança Hermione d'une voix compatissante. Ce n'est pas facile d'être un parent. Les enfants de cet âge demandent beaucoup d'attention et de vigilance. Mais il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, c'est comme cela qu'on apprend.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Tu sais, quand Hugo avait quatre ans il s'est brûlé la main parce que Ron et moi étions trop occuper à nous disputer, raconta-t-elle. J'ai pu faire disparaître la blessure grâce à un sortilège, mais il n'a cessé depuis de menacer de se brûler à nouveau la main chaque fois qu'une dispute menaçait d'éclater.  
Un faible sourire se fendit sur son visage. Les joues de Scorpius rougirent légèrement, elle avait le même sourire que sa fille.

_Rose lui ressemble, songea-t-il._

- Je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour Simon, dit-elle. Et qu'on oublie rapidement toute cette histoire !

- Je l'espère aussi, déclara Scorpius d'une voix légèrement rauque. Vous savez, j'appréciais déjà beaucoup Simon avant même de savoir que c'était mon fils.

- Alors j'avais raison de penser que Rose t'avait mis au courant ! lança Hermione.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Ils relevèrent la tête en voyant le barman poser quatre verres devant eux avant de s'éloigner en direction d'autres clients qui venaient d'arriver.

- Mrs Weasley, je… je peux vous poser une question ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix hésitante en tapotant nerveusement sur le comptoir.

- C'est déja fait mais tu peux recommencer

- Que s'est-il passé ? Rose m'a juste dit que Rex avait échangé les tests.

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Tu dois te souvenir que ce jour-là je vous ai envoyé quelques heures dehors en attendant que la potion soit prête ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Rex est alors passé à la maison, prétendant vouloir te voir, alors je lui ai proposé de t'attendre, expliqua Hermione. Il a dû profiter du moment où je préparais le thé pour changer les tests. Le lendemain, Rose a découvert que la fiole qui contenait tes cheveux était la fiole positive. Tu étais déjà parti quand nous l'avons su.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rex ait pu faire une chose pareille ! s'indigna Scorpius, tremblant de rage.  
Il y eut un bref silence. Scorpius but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rose ne m'a pas prévenu lorsqu'elle l'a su. Elle aurait pu m'envoyer une lettre ou je ne sais pas, dit Scorpius d'un ton légèrement amer.

- Rose a songé à t'écrire une lettre, déclara Hermione. Puis elle a préféré attendre que tu reviennes.

- Mais c'est complètement idiot, si elle me l'avait dit je serais revenu !

Hermione demeura silencieuse un court instant, puis elle se tourna vers Scorpius en affichant une mine triste.

- Je crois que c'était son grand dilemme, dit calmement Hermione. Rose ne voulait pas que tu reviennes. Elle souhaitait que tu n'aies jamais rien à regretter.

Scorpius déglutit, sentant des nœuds se former dans sa gorge.

- Elle a songé que je pourrais regretter de revenir ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est vrai que j'adore le Quidditch, mais si j'étais supposé revenir, je ne l'aurais pas fait par obligation mais parce que j'en avais envie.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire tendre. Scorpius était différent de son père, il n'était pas le garçon arrogant et prétentieux qu'avait été Drago quelques années auparavant. La femme brune devait pourtant reconnaître que Drago n'était plus le même. D'ailleurs, il avait su se racheter pendant la guerre. Son fils n'avait rien à voir avec lui, il était gentil, charmant et attentionné. Elle s'amusa à songer à la vie de rêve que ça aurait été si Malefoy avait été comme son fils.

- Je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois de t'envoyer une lettre, mais Rose s'est résolument entêtée, poursuivit-elle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir hérité de mon défaut. Après tout, c'est bien ma fille.  
Hermione réprima un faible sourire.

- Je lui disais que sa grossesse serait peut-être plus facile avec toi. Rose ne voulait rien entendre. Puis elle m'a finalement confié que même si elle souhaitait que tu sois avec elle, elle voulait également te voir jouer comme tu l'avais toujours souhaité. Et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de terminer les lettres qu'elle avait commencées. Elle disait que si tu revenais tu n'aurais plus de travail ; même si tu pouvais en trouver un autre, tu ne l'aimerais jamais autant que le premier.

Scorpius posa son regard dans le vide, perdu.

- Je comprends que tu puisses être en colère, déclara Hermione. Je te demande juste de ne pas trop lui en vouloir.

Scorpius baissa la tête, confu et désemparé. Il avait été furieux qu'elle lui cache une chose aussi importante. La colère qu'il avait éprouvée contre Rose quelques instants auparavant semblait s'être éteinte. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir, sachant qu'elle l'avait fait pour l'aider ? Elle lui avait permis d'etre un joueur international et lui avait également donné un petit garçon adorable. Hermione paya et Scorpius se leva de sa chaise. Hermione et Scorpius regagnèrent le quatrième étage. Le garçon constata que Mr Weasley paraissait de plus en plus maussade. Il s'était levé et tournait en rond dans la pièce. Ron les remercia pour la boisson avant de prendre à nouveau place sur la chaise. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu.  
Scorpius sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en voyant Rose sortir, le teint légèrement blême et fatigué. Rose enlaça ses parents puis elle se tourna vers Scorpius, laissant apparaître un sourire.

- Rose, ça va ? demanda sa mère d'une voix soucieuse.

- Oui, répondit Rose.

- Où est Simon ? demanda son père. Il va bien ?

- Il va parfaitement bien, annonça Rose. Mais le guérisseur voudrait quand même le garder pour la nuit.

- Le guérisseur a dit autre chose ? Il t'a expliqué ce qui a pu arriver à Simon ? poursuivit sa mère.

- Il m'a expliqué qu'il a vu de nombreux cas semblables, raconta Rose. En nous voyant nous disputer, Simon n'aurait pas vraiment supporté. Et ma baguette a réagi négativement, ce qui a provoqué un sort.  
A la fois soulagé et épuisé, Scorpius s'adossa contre le mur en poussant un soupir. Du coin de l'œil, le père lui adressa un regard noir. Puis sa femme enroula son bras autour du sien l'entrainant contre son gré. Scorpius fut reconnaissant à Hermione. Il releva la tête en voyant la rouquine s'approcher.

- Je suis content qu'il n'ait rien, lança Scorpius.

- Je te remercie, Scorpius, chuchota Rose en détournant les yeux. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans ton aide.  
Scorpius posa son doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui, remarquant ses yeux et ses joues humides. Rose eut un faible sourire.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu aimerais savoir, annonça-t-elle.

Scorpius la dévisagea en haussant les sourcils.

- Scorpius… Simon vient de faire son premier signe de magie.

Scorpius eut l'impression qu'un ballon venait d'exploser à l'intérieur de lui en entendant ces mots. Il serra la mère de son enfant, heureux.  
J'ai peut-être raté ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, mais pas son premier pas vers la magie. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus fier. Dans dix ans, il se retrouvera à Poudlard. (Si c'est une pensée italique, sinon un tiret ;) )  
Scorpius quitta l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard. Il se mit à marcher dans les rues moldues d'un air songeur. Le blond hésitait à retourner chez Jim, la fête n'était peut-être pas finie. Il n'était plus d'humeur à s'amuser. Scorpius ne désirait pas non plus se retrouver devant Donna, ni lui expliquer ce qui se passait maintenant. Pourtant, il savait qu'il n'allait pas éternellement la fuir.  
Mais il appréhendait l'idée de devoir tout lui raconter. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre Rose et lui. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer douloureusement. Donna n'avait-elle pas affirmé dès le départ que Simon lui ressemblait ?

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit ; il allait s'isoler dans un coin désert, et un seul endroit semblait lui convenir.  
Il transplana au Manoir Malefoy. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de constater le calme et le silence qui régnaient dans la maison. Scorpius trouva ses parents dans le salon. Son père lisait le journal et sa mère était occupée à trier des papiers.

- Bonjour ! lança Scorpius en se forçant à afficher un large sourire.

Sa mère se leva et étreignit son fils.

- Scorpius, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en caressant affectueusement la joue de son fils. Il y a longtemps que tu ne nous as rendu visite.

- La dernière fois, c'était il y a une semaine, maman, ironisa-t-il en embrassant sa mère sur la joue. Je suis désolé, j'étais occupé. Je n'ai pas pu passer plus tôt.

Il se tourna vers son père, qui l'observait en fronçant les sourcils. Scorpius se figea, stupéfait, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui affichait un air triste.

- Euh, commença Scorpius d'une voix hésitante, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit son père en brandissant le journal devant son nez. Tu peux m'expliquer ces idioties ?  
Scorpius le fixa, intrigué, en haussant les sourcils. Il attrapa le journal et vit à la première page une photo de Simon et lui au Chemin de Traverse, suivi d'un article. Scorpius fut saisi de colère en voyant le nom de Skeeter. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il parcourut rapidement l'article.

Titre : "**Une nouvelle génération Malefoy gardée secrète?" par Eva Skeeter**

_**Scorpius Malefoy, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre, a fait sensation en apparaissant au Chemin de Traverse, un bambin dans les bras (voir photo ci-dessus). Notre reporter a courageusement bravé la cohorte de fans entourant le sportif pour récolter des précisions sur cet état de fait, car, comme chacun sait, Scorpius Malefoy n'a ni frère ni soeur, ni même de cousins pouvant expliquer la présence d'un enfant lui ressemblant à ce point.  
Après enquête, il semblerait que le jeune homme ait produit, avant de partir à l'étranger pour jouer la Coupe du Monde, le dernier héritier de la dynastie Malefoy. Notre reporter a cependant été incapable de découvrir le nom de la mère du charmant enfant, ni celui de l'enfant en question, mais ce secret bien gardé ne saurait résister à la curiosité des fans du sportif. Nul doute que les admiratrices de Scorpius Malefoy se lamentent déjà.  
Scorpius Malefoy a été aperçu achetant à son adorable garçon un Vif d'Or en peluche. Déjà en train de former la prochaine génération au poste d'Attrapeur, Mr Malefoy? Si cet enfant possède la moitié de votre talent, l'Angleterre gagnera toutes les Coupes du Monde pendant les cinquante prochaines années ! **_

Scorpius reposa le journal maudissant cette Skeeter.

- Je n'ai cessé de dire à ton père que ce n'était que des histoires, dit sa mère d'un ton dégagé. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Il resta silencieux, ayant l'impression que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Mettre ses parents au courant était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Scorpius songea que plus tard ils l'auraient su, mieux ça aurait été. Il savait qu'ils n'apprécieraient guère la nouvelle ; Scorpius connaissait la relation peu amicale que son père avait eu avec les parents de Rose à Poudlard. Cela semblait avoir diminué après la grande guerre, mais il avait toujours une certaine amertume et trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Scorpius, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea sa mère.

Scorpius secoua la tête devant les regards surpris de ses parents qui ne semblaient pas très bien comprendre.

- Non, il y a du vrai dans ce qui est écrit dans ce journal. J'ai appris il y a à peine quelques heures que j'étais le papa d'un petit garçon de deux ans.

Son père devint livide, la bouche entrouverte. Sa mère écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil proche.

- Tu es papa, répéta son père. Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ?

- Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, répéta Scorpius d'un ton ferme.

- Vraiment ? Alors que le journal a publié la nouvelle hier ? Skeeter était donc au courant avant toi ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su, d'ailleurs.

- Et… qui est la mère ? demanda Astoria. Ce n'est pas Donna ?

Scorpius agita les mains d'un air nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son père avant de hocher la tête négativement une nouvelle fois.

- Alors qui ?

Scorpius se mit à marmonner, et ses parents ne comprirent rien. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir articuler le nom de Rose Weasley. Le blond vit les traits de son père se déformer de colère.

- Rose Weasley ?! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Ne me dis pas que… Ce n'est pas vrai, on peut savoir à quoi tu t'amuses, Scorpius ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Monsieur le Don Juan s'amuse à faire tomber cette fille enceinte pour une simple petite amourette !  
s'emporta-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas « cette fille », mais Rose. Ce n'était pas une simple petite amourette avec elle, et si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que je savais que tu le prendrais mal !

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Bon sang, Scorpius, tu sais parfaitement que je ne m'entends pas avec ses parents !

- C'est vrai, reconnut Scorpius. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que les temps ont changé ; je me moque de savoir ce qu'il a eu entre toi et Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Drago jeta un regard noir à son fils avant de s'installer sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

- Je suis déçu de voir que ce qui te gêne le plus n'est pas que j'ai un enfant, mais plutôt que Rose soit la mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux peut-être reprendre le flambeau de grand-père ?

- Je t'interdis de parler de ton grand-père comme ça, et ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! rugit Drago en se levant d'un bond.

Scorpius regarda son père, profondément déçu et répugné. Quand il était entré à Poudlard, il avait apprit l'histoire de son père. Pendant une longue période, Scorpius n'avait cessé de détester le nom qu'il portait. Il avait eu du mal à accorder son pardon à son père.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'écoutes. Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi !

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama Astoria en se plaçant entre les deux hommes. Se disputer ne sert à rien !

- Oui, grogna Scorpius, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais.  
- Reste là, nous n'avons pas fini, ordonna son père.

- Désolé, mais moi j'ai fini de discuter avec toi, répliqua Scorpius d'une voix amère. Tu es libre de ne pas voir Simon comme ton petit-fils, mais si c'est le cas je crois que nous n'avons vraiment plus rien à nous dire.

Scorpius s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte.

La fin du chapitre une reviews serait apprecier bizzzzzzz


	13. Chapter 14

Hello Everybody, comment commencer cette note d'auteur hum … Je sens que je vais encore me faire réprimer. Je vous ai fait languir pour la suite je suis désolée. Mais tant que je n'étais satisfaite sur certaine chose !!! Mais bref désolée, désolée de la longue attente. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent mon histoire et également ceux qui laissent des reviews. Gros bsx à vous.

Nikita Lann : Merci pour la reviews et pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !!!Désolé pour les Fautes dans le dernier chapitre d'ailleurs l'ai fait corrigé. Et celui-là également. Bonne lecture

Alysée : La fan des clashs mdr !!!! Je crois que tu va être servi dans ce chapitre mais shht je n'en dis pas plus !!!!! Merci de la reviews et d'être toujours la !!! Bonne lecture

Ange ou démon : oup je n'ai pas mis la suite aussi vite que tu le souhaitais*Dreamblackgirl vas se cacher Lol * Désolée. Merci d'être toujours aussi ca fait plaisir bonne lecture !!!

Eillie Evans : Merci de la reviews, et désole pour les fautes de la dernière fois. Je pense que ce chapitre sera plus lisible gros bsx.

Alexia31 : Merci pour la reviews, j'espère que tu aimerais toujours autant. Bonne lecture

Lavande B.P : Merci beaucoup à toi qui m'accompagne depuis le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture

Aurore Doudou : Merci pour ta reviews !!! Ah la la je suis encore la reine du sadisme pas vrai mdr ! Je devrais revoir mes méthodes pour couper de fin de chapitres mdr !!!Bonne lecture.

Luke : Merci pour ta reviews je l'ai adoré. Ca m'a permet de remettre certains choses au clair et à avoir un œil un peu critique. Pour ce que tu a dis d'Hermione pense que oui Drago a changé. Et elle dit vraiment le contraire par contre ca je ne suis pas. Hermione a dit qu'elle aurait voulu que Drago soit comme son fils à Poudlard. Tu parle de ca ? Scorpius n'est pas comme son père oui certes il n'a pas eu la même éducation. Parce que Drago s'est bien rendu compte de ses erreurs et il ne veut pas que ca arrive à son fils. Ensuite Scorpius un peu dur je ne crois pas vraiment Drago n'était pas un ange. Malgré les horribles choses qu'il a vécues avec Voldemort. Il est un peu dans le cas de Dudley qui s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il était. Ma raison pour laquelle Scorpius n'a pas pu pardonner son père c parce qu'il a été pointé du doigt à cause de son nom de famille à Poudlard. Pour le clash je ne peux pas t'en vouloir s'était une sacrée galère pour l'écriture. T'aime l'histoire alors merci gros bsx.

Encore merci pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment chaud au cœur.

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain, Scorpius fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Il se redressa, étirant ses muscles endoloris. La nuit avait été longue, le jeune homme avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit les uns après les autres la colère lui tordait les entrailles en repensant à son père. Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction – enfin si, sans doute un peu. Il connaissait parfaitement les vieilles querelles de son père et de Mr Weasley. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que cela les concerne, Rose et lui ? Il se sentit stupide d'avoir imaginé que son père puisse comprendre quelque chose. Mr Weasley, lui, avait fini par l'accepter, même si le jeune homme se remémora ce coup de poing qu'il avait failli recevoir à la figure.

Scorpius soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage accablé et fatigué. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer et parler avec Donna. Durant son insomnie, Scorpius avait passé la nuit à songer à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, sans aucun résultat. L'annonce de sa paternité le rendait heureux, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec son enfant. Les figures paternelles de son grand-père et de son père n'étaient pas vraiment des exemples à suivre. Non, il ne voulait pas être comme eux.

Ses pensées s'évanouirent et Scorpius regarda autour de lui. Il se rappela qu'après avoir marché des heures, il s'était rendu chez Mélissa, ne souhaitant pas retrouver Donna. La jeune femme, surprise de le voir, avait tout de même accepté de l'héberger pour la nuit dans son salon sans poser de questions. A son grand soulagement d'ailleurs.

Ses rêveries s'estompèrent en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Mélissa se retrouva devant lui un instant plus tard, portant un plateau.

- Salut, lança-t-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, répondit Scorpius.

Elle pénétra dans le salon et posa le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur le canapé où le jeune homme était installé. Scorpius marmonna un vague merci, son regard se perdant dans la pièce. Son estomac était trop noué pour qu'il puisse manger quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, , il saisit un toast et le mordilla. Il pouvait voir les regards inquiets que Mélissa lui jetait de biais. Le blond savait qu'elle brûlait de lui poser des questions. Il hésitait de tout lui raconter. Mais Mélissa méritait bien de connaître la vérité, la veille elle l'avait accepté sans rien demander. Il était certain qu'elle avait compris que ça n'allait pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'ennuyer comme ça, commença-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, les amis sont là pour ça, répondit Mélissa.

Scorpius esquissa un faible sourire puis détourna le regard en direction de la fenêtre.

- Scorpius, je… je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé après que tu sois parti de la soirée, lança Mélissa d'une voix hésitante. Je sais que Rose et toi vous êtes disputés à la fête d'anniversaire de Jim.

Le blond afficha une mine sinistre et se mit à agiter les doigts d'un air nerveux, ayant l'horrible impression d'avoir des nœuds à l'estomac. Cette fichue dispute était bien la dernière chose dont il voulait se rappeler. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

- Après la fête, je me suis rendu chez Rose, où nous avons continué de nous disputer… elle m'a dit que Simon était mon fils

Mélissa laissa échapper un couinement. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le fixant d'un air effaré. Scorpius n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit :

- Puis Simon s'est blessé pendant notre dispute et nous avons dû le transporter à Ste-Mangouste

Quoi ?! s'exclama Mélissa en se levant d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il a eu un accident ? C'est grave ?

- Calme-toi, la rassura Scorpius, les médecins l'ont examiné et il se porte très bien.

Mélissa s'écroula à nouveau dans son fauteuil, soulagée. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, rapidement brisé par la jeune femme.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pourrais jamais aller aussi bien ! lança Scorpius d'un ton sarcastique. Rose qui m'annonce que je suis papa, Simon qui a cet accident, mon père qui ne veut pas entendre parler de son petit-fils, et pour finir cette maudite Eva Skeeter qui a écrit cet article de malheur. Oui, tout est parfait !

- Je suis désolée, dit Mélissa d'une voix compatissante.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je suppose que toi aussi tu le savais, pas vrai ?

Il la fusilla des yeux. Mélissa se mordit les lèvres devant son regard chargé de reproches.

- Je suis navrée, Scorpius. Si j'ai gardé le silence, c'est parce que c'était à Rose de te le dire. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été de l'aider. Si tu savais à quel point les choses se sont compliquées pour elle quand tu as débarqué avec Donna ! C'est pour cette raison que, le jour de nos retrouvailles, elle n'a pas tenu à ce que tu voies Simon.

Scorpius fouilla dans sa mémoire. Son cœur bondit violemment dans sa poitrine quand il se remémora la scène. Il se souvenait encore du visage pâle de Rose quand ils s'étaient rencontrés au village de Pré-au-Lard. Et ce jour-là elle était partie précipitamment pendant que…

- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez tenu à nous faire entrer aux Trois Balais ! s'écria Scorpius, frémissant de colère.

- Que penses-tu que nous aurions pu faire d'autre ? répliqua Mélissa d'une voix sèche. Surtout avec Rose et toi qui vous adressiez à peine la parole et Donna qui te faisait les yeux doux !

Scorpius afficha une mine boudeuse en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Le blond se rappela que le jour de son départ, quand il avait été installé dans l'avion, il avait été furieux contre Rose et de ce faux espoir qu'elle lui avait laissé imaginer. Et son estomac n'avait cessé de se tordre de douleur chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait avec Ben et leur enfant. Même si le jeune homme n'en avait rien laissé paraître devant son équipe, jamais il n'avait été aussi malheureux et abattu. Il pensait constamment à elle, il revoyait ses yeux noisette, ses nombreuses taches de rousseur ou encore son sourire qui faisait bondir son cœur contre ses côtes. Et ses lèvres douces, posées sur les siennes avant qu'il ne parte…

Puis il avait rencontré Donna durant cette soirée après un match. Elle était jolie, charmante, drôle, et elle semblait très intéressée par lui. Scorpius avait fini par oublier Rose au bout de quelques mois – jusqu'au moment de son retour.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revue, sa colère était réapparue. Ce soir-là, en rentrant, il s'était senti stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi. Il avait cherché à lui présenter des excuses, mais ses pensées s'étaient envolées quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle, Rose adossée au mur, écarlate.

Il sursauta comme Mélissa passait la main devant ses yeux. Reprenant ses esprits, il remarqua qu'elle s'était assise près de lui.

- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais, déclara Mélissa d'une voix douce. Je pense que la meilleure preuve que je puisse te donner, c'est Simon. Elle s'est obstinée à le garder et à l'élever, mais tu connais Rose : quand elle a une idée derrière la tête, on ne peut pas la faire changer d'avis.

Scorpius esquissa un faible sourire et baissa les yeux, confus. Si seulement il avait su que Rose était enceinte de son enfant, que Benjamin et elle n'étaient plus ensemble… Les choses auraient certainement été différentes. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle indiquait dix heures. Scorpius se leva d'un bond.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer, déclara Scorpius. Merci pour tout, Mélissa.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici si tu en as besoin, lança Mélissa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Scorpius ramassa sa veste et transplana après un dernier adieu. Le jeune homme atterrit au milieu du salon de Jim. La pièce était vide, les meubles et les affaires qui avaient été aménagés pour la fête étaient à leur place habituelle. Tout était soigneusement rangé. Il en déduisit que Jim était probablement debout.

Il entendit des crissements de chaises dans la cuisine juste avant que Jim et Jessica en surgissent. Le couple haussa les sourcils en apercevant Scorpius, partagé entre la colère et l'anxiété. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité traversa Scorpius en voyant le visage inquiet de ses deux amis.

- Scorpius, Merlin, où étais-tu ? demanda Jim en se ruant vers lui, le saisissant par l'épaule. Tu passes la nuit dehors sans donner de nouvelles !

- On était vraiment inquiets, tu sais, ajouta Jessica en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Scorpius, je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant, continua-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Il se tut en apercevant un journal sur la table basse, et les traits de son visage se déformèrent de rage. Jessica, qui avait suivi son regard, attrapa rapidement le journal qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

- Pas la peine, s'exclama Scorpius d'une voix sèche. J'ai déjà lu l'article hier soir, c'est mon père qui me l'a montré.

Jessica et Jim déglutirent difficilement, fixant Scorpius d'un air à la fois abasourdi et perplexe.

- Alors tu es au courant que… ? commença Jessica d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, je suis père, répondit Scorpius. C'est Rose qui me l'a dit avant que je découvre l'article. J'étais avec elle hier soir.

Scorpius raconta les événements de la veille en quelques mots, ignorant leurs yeux ébahis et leurs exclamations surprises. Il s'étonna de les voir se jeter dans ses bras quand il eut finit de tout leur expliquer. Ils semblaient tous les deux très réjouis pour lui.

-C'est géniale mon vieux tu es papa dire que je pensais que je l'aurais été avant toi plaisanta Jim en donnant une petit tape à Scorpius

-Ha ha, je crois connaître une personne qui serait moins contente que vous dit Scorpius d'une voix sinistre

Jessica et Jim échangèrent un regard.

-Ou est Donna ?

Son meilleur ami indiqua l'étage d'un signe de la tête. Scorpius se leva puis se drigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Un « Entrez ! » lancé d'un ton sec accueillit Scorpius quand il frappa à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait sa petite amie. Nerveux, il poussa le battant, se demandant par où commencer, mais Donna lui facilita la tâche en brandissant un journal d'un air furieux. Scorpius avait une vague idée de l'article en première page.

- Salut, tenta-t-il, mais elle lui jeta le journal sur le torse avec un glapissement de rage.

- D'accord, on peut en parler tout de suite, si tu veux, déclara Scorpius, conciliant, en balançant le journal sur le lit.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer où tu as passé la nuit ? attaqua Donna d'une voix glaciale. Que signifie cet article, Scorpius ?

Le blond passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux et se mit à arpenter la pièce sous le regard furieux de Donna.

- Quand j'étais avec Rose, elle m'a confié que j'étais le père de son enfant… Je suis désolé, je sais que je t'ai menti. Rose et moi étions ensemble, mais ça remonte à tellement longtemps. Je n'ai pas songé à ce qu'elle ait un enfant de moi…

Il s'interrompit, ses pensées revenant au petit garçon allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Comment allait-il ? Et comment allait sa mère ?

- On dirait que tu as mal pensé, répliqua sèchement Donna, ramenant Scorpius au présent. Comment as-tu pu me mentir sur une chose pareille ?

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Je croyais que je comptais pour toi, mais apparemment tu ne me fais même pas assez confiance pour me parler de tes ex que je pourrais croiser ! continua-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, répliqua Scorpius en commençant à s'agacer. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que c'est de l'histoire ancienne !

- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, pourtant ! dit Donna d'une voix stridente en secouant le journal avec tant de force que les pages volèrent en tous sens. Tu as l'air parfaitement heureux de jouer les papas gâteux !

- J'ignorais que c'était mon fils !

- De mieux en mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant la Une au visage. C'est vrai, c'est parfaitement naturel de faire des cadeaux à des petits garçons que tu ne connais pas !

- Ça suffit ! cria Scorpius en serrant les poings, froissant de ce fait la page du journal qu'il avait attrapée au vol quand Donna l'avait lancée. Tu deviens ridicule !

- Je suis ridicule ?! s'étrangla Donna. JE suis ridicule ? C'est la meilleure ! Tu as mis enceinte ton ex, tout le monde le sait désormais, je vais devenir la risée du monde entier, et tu dis que je suis ridicule ?!

- N'exagère pas, bredouilla Scorpius, interloqué. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se moquerait de toi ?

Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire hystérique qui se finit sur un sanglot.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils vont tous croire que je ne savais rien, alors que…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et lui tourna le dos. Scorpius fixa sa nuque, ébranlé par le silence soudain.

- Alors que quoi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'allais-tu dire ?

- Rien, répondit Donna avec mauvaise humeur en allant se planter devant la fenêtre. Je n'allais rien dire.

Trop soulagé par l'accalmie, Scorpius hocha la tête et enfonça les poings dans ses poches.

- Bon, soupira-t-il. Je vais prendre une douche, tu veux te joindre à moi ? ajouta-t-il, espérant que la proposition la dériderait.

- Non, déclina-t-elle d'un ton boudeur. Prends ta douche, noie-toi et va au diable, je m'en moque.

Scorpius grinça des dents et sortit en claquant la porte. Si elle le prenait sur ce ton, très bien ! Il n'allait pas insister.

Le blond se rendit à St Mangouste quelque heure plus tard. La jeune réceptionniste se tenait au comptoir, et, rayonnante, adressa un petit signe de la main à Scorpius en le voyant. Celui-ci le lui rendit puis se dépêcha de s'éclipser, ne souhaitant pas discuter avec elle.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il trouva Simon endormi, sa mère assise sur une chaise à côté de lui, la tête posée sur le lit de son fils. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius. Il s'approcha silencieusement pour ne pas les réveiller. Remarquant que la rousse ne s'était pas couverte, il ôta sa cape et la posa sur elle. Contournant le lit, il s'assit sur une chaise située juste en face d'eux. Le jeune papa observa son fils endormi en position de fusil, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il remarquait certains traits semblables à sa mère la même forme du visage, les mêmes nez et menton. Sa tête se tourna en direction de Rose, et le blond retira les cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Les années écoulées ne lui avaient en rien fait perdre sa beauté.

_Elle est magnifique._

Scorpius secoua fébrilement la tête. _Pourquoi je pense à ce genre de choses ?_ songea-t-il. Merlin, parce que c'était vrai ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais il avait le droit de penser qu'elle était jolie. Il lâcha un soupir et se leva de sa chaise, décidant d'aller se rafraîchir les idées.

Rose ouvrit les yeux et se frotta les paupières. Elle sentit une cape sur ses épaules. Elle la retira, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle reconnaissait la cape de Scorpius, qui possédait d'ailleurs sa douce odeur enivrante. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose tandis qu'elle remettait la cape. Ses pensées s'évanouirent en l'apercevant à l'entrebâillement de la porte, tenant deux chocolats chauds.

- Salut, lança-t-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- J'ai apporté du chocolat chaud, dit Scorpius en lui tendant une tasse. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- Merci, murmura Rose en saisissant sa tasse.

Scorpius reprit sa place en face d'elle. Ils restèrent muets, sirotant leur chocolat en silence. Rose s'obligea à fixer le sol, fuyant le regard du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle évitait de croiser son regard, pourquoi elle se sentait légèrement nerveuse tout d'un coup, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des nœuds à l'estomac.

Toute la nuit, elle avait songé que tôt ou tard Scorpius souhaiterait savoir clairement ce qui s'était passé. Et qu'il aurait probablement de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Rose était certaine d'être prête la veille. Pourtant, les mots semblaient être coincés dans sa gorge. Elle resongea à sa crainte de le voir en colère. S'il la détestait et souhaitait partager la garde de Simon ? Rose ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle finit par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

- Je suppose que tu voudrais savoir certaines choses… on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, commença Rose d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, ce serait probablement le cas si je n'avais pas déjà parlé avec ta mère, déclara Scorpius.

Les yeux de Rose s'arrondirent.

- Quand tu étais dans la salle avec le docteur et Simon, expliqua Scorpius, j'ai accompagné ta mère pour aller chercher à boire et elle m'a dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Rose baissa les yeux, confuse, le teint écarlate. Merlin ! Elle se demandait ce que sa mère avait bien pu lui raconter. Comment avait-il réagi ? Elle n'osait pas poser son regard sur lui.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te cacher une chose pareille, lui confia-t-elle. Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu sois en colère.

Scorpius posa son index sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens. La rouquine finit par détourner la tête.

- C'était vraiment idiot, tu n'avais pas le droit de ne pas me mettre au courant, poursuivit-il.

Rose fut désarmée en voyant les yeux du jeune homme flamboyer de colère. Ses yeux commencèrent à se baigner de larmes.

Scorpius se figea, scrutant ses yeux et ses joues humides en voyant sa mine triste. _Quel idiot je suis !_ songea-t-il. Les choses n'étaient pas supposé se passer ainsi, il ne voulait pas la voir verser des larmes. Le blond enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Rose sursauta, incrédule, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Merci, Rose, de m'avoir permis de jouer au Quidditch, merci de m'avoir donné un adorable petit garçon, et enfin merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Rose, émue et heureuse, laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se laissant griser par cette agréable sensation de ses bras autour d'elle. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelque chose n'attirât l'attention de la rouquine.

- Scorpius, j'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes attentivement observés, fit remarquer Rose avec un sourire.

Il la relâcha, intrigué, fouillant la pièce du regard. Il lui fallut une minute pour remarquer l'enfant les observant avec son adorable petite frimousse.

Scorpius relâcha doucement Rose de son étreinte et les deux parents se dévisagèrent. Simon rayonnait. Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire avant que la rouquine ne soulevât son fils et l'étreignît tendrement. Simon enlaça sa mère, posant une bise sur sa joue. Scorpius sentit son cœur faire un bond contre sa poitrine lorsque le petit Malefoy lui tendit les bras. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Rose, qui hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Scorpius prit son petit garçon dans ses bras, rayonnant de bonheur.

Ils furent interrompus en entendant taper à la porte. Mélissa, Albus, Lily et James entrèrent dans la chambre. Mélissa serra aussitôt sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Rose, j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé ce matin, déclara Mélissa d'une voix troublée. J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Ça va ? Et Simon ?

- Il va bien, la rassura Rose, souriante, en montrant Simon dans les bras de son père.

Lily étreignit sa cousine à son tour tandis qu'Albus et James déposaient tous les deux de gros ours en peluche.

- Quand vont-ils le laisser sortir ? demanda Mélissa.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules, mais je pense que si tout va bien nous rentrerons ce soir à la maison.

- Maison, maison, répéta Simon.

Rose passa le reste de la matinée à l'hôpital à discuter avec ses cousins. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par ses parents et Harry et Ginny. Ils eurent également la visite de Jim et Jessica. Rose fut ravie et soulagée de ne pas voir Donna apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Scorpius, se demandant s'il avait parlé avec elle. Donna était-elle déjà au courant ? Comment avait-elle réagi ? Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant plus y penser.

Rose se pencha vers sa montre il était déjà 17h, tout le monde était à présent rentré. Il ne restait plus que Scorpius, Simon et elle. Le petit garçon s'était assoupi dans les bras de son père. Elle constata que le blond dormait également à poings fermés. La rouquine sentit son cœur s'emballer en l'observant dormir.

- Rose ? Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix endormie, les yeux mi-clos. Où sont passés les autres ?

- Ils sont rentrés, répondit Rose. Tu me sembles fatigué, tu devrais rentrer toi aussi, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Non, ça va aller, dit-il. Je voudrais attendre l'arrivée du guérisseur.

Scorpius se leva doucement de sa chaise, portant Simon dans ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le lit puis alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé près de la porte. Rose prit place à côté de lui. Le blond sentit son cœur bondir violemment contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, le médecin ne viendra pas ici avant deux bonnes heures, annonça Rose. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Le blond l'interrompit d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Rose frissonna légèrement à ce contact. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à nouveau.

- Pas question, répondit Scorpius d'un air catégorique. Je ne partirai pas et on trouvera bien quelque chose pour nous occuper en attendant qu'il arrive.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il est quelque chose qu'on puisse faire, lança Rose d'un air sceptique.

- …Bon d'accord, finit par lâcher Scorpius, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

- A part broyer du noir près du lit du malade ! lança Rose d'un air sinistre.

Scorpius soupira. Il posa la tête sur les genoux de la rouquine et ferma les yeux. Le cœur de Rose s'emballa à nouveau. Elle laissa ses mains glisser dans la chevelure blonde de Scorpius.

- Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur Simon ? dit Scorpius. Par exemple, ce qu'il aime et déteste, les choses auxquelles il est allergique, comme ça je pourrais t'accompagner la prochaine fois en cas de problème.

Rose s'éclaircit la gorge, et entreprit de répondre aux questions que lui posait Scorpius. Au bout d'un moment elle arrêta de parler, remarquant que le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir. Rose eut un sourire et ferma les paupières à son tour avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le guérisseur vint deux heures plus tard, comme l'avait prédit Rose. Dan Asa annonça que Simon était en bonne santé et l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui, à la grande joie des deux parents. Scorpius aidait Rose à ranger les affaires de Simon quand sa mère apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Scorpius sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en constatant que son père n'était pas venu.

- Bonjour maman, la salua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- C'est Jim qui m'a tout raconté, et il m'a fait savoir que je pourrais te trouver ici, expliqua Mrs Malefoy.

Rose resta abasourdie devant la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors les parents de Scorpius savaient ? Depuis combien de temps ? La rouquine jeta un regard en direction de Scorpius, s'interrogeant sur la réaction de ses parents. Elle fut comme paralysée en apercevant Astoria Malefoy qui l'observait. La rouquine devint légèrement nerveuse, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Une douce main chaude vint se refermer sur la sienne. Rose leva vivement la tête vers Scorpius qui souriait. Elle se sentit rougir mais étrangement son sourire la rassura immédiatement.

- Maman, je te présente Rose Weasley.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Rose, déclara Astoria d'une voix aimable en lui tendant la main.

Rose la serra, un peu hébétée. Astoria Malefoy posa ensuite les yeux sur Simon, allongé sur le lit, toujours profondément endormi.

- Il est vraiment ton portrait craché, Scorpius, déclara-t-elle. J'ai maintenant un adorable fils et aussi un très mignon petit-fils.

Rose esquissa un faible sourire puis sortit de la chambre. Elle préférait laisser Scorpius et sa mère discuter tranquillement. D'ailleurs, elle était encore un peu gênée devant Astoria Malefoy. Elle alla s'acheter à boire puis s'installa sur un banc, sirotant sa boisson. Mais elle se leva d'un bond en voyant une image étrangement familière.

- Je peux vous emprunter votre journal, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix précipitée.

- Euh, oui, j'ai fini de le lire. Prenez-le, je vous le donne, déclara l'homme.

Il s'éloigna tandis que Rose reprenait place sur le banc. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article du journal, frémissant de rage et de colère. Comment était-ce possible ? Cette sale peste d'Eva Skeeter avait écrit un article sur Simon et Scorpius ! Ses pensées tournoyaient furieusement dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle pu savoir ?

Elle aperçut Scorpius qui la rejoignait. Elle lui montra le journal, indignée. Scorpius hocha tristement la tête et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au manoir de ses parents sous le regard ébahi et horrifié de Rose.

- Mon père n'est pas venu… On peut dire qu'il ne supporte pas vraiment l'idée que j'ai eu un enfant avec toi. Et je lui ai fait savoir que je ne lui adresserais plus la parole s'il n'essaye pas de connaître son petit-fils.

- Je… je suis désolée, s'excusa Rose, à nouveau submergée de larmes. Je suis désolée de te créer tant d'ennuis !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, l'interrompit Scorpius.

Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Rose ne s'était jamais sentie heureuse. Elle était soulagée de ne plus rien avoir à dissimuler à Scorpius. Elle appréciait sa présence de plus en plus fréquente. En effet, après que Simon fût sorti de l'hôpital, Scorpius passait régulièrement ses journées avec Rose et Simon. Le jeune papa semblait décidé à rattraper le temps perdu, à la plus grande joie de la rouquine.

Depuis l'incident, les choses étaient différentes entre Scorpius et elle. Ils ne cessaient d'échanger des regards ou des sourires complices. Ils plaisantaient ensemble et riaient de bon cœur. C'était durant des moments comme ceux-là que Rose devenait nostalgique. Tout semblait comme au bon vieux temps. Elle se sentait malheureuse, Donna et Scorpius sortaient toujours ensemble. Ses sentiments pour le garçon étaient clairs à ses yeux, ils n'avaient jamais changé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour Scorpius. Rose avait eu une faible lueur d'espoir en croyant que si Scorpius connaissait la vérité, Donna et lui finiraient par rompre. Ils auraient été une vraie famille.

C'était dimanche, et Scorpius se rendit chez Rose pour déjeuner. Hermione avait tenu à l'inviter, au plus grand regret de Ron. Alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé à jouer aux échecs avec Hugo, on sonna à la porte. Ce fut Hermione qui alla ouvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie, en voyant Drago Malefoy planté devant elle.

- Granger, Scorpius est là ? Je dois absolument lui parler. Laisse-moi passer, je dois le voir, lança aussitôt Drago.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour ? Et au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, on ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Je veux voir mon fils ! gronda-t-il en montant la voix.

Intrigués par les éclats de voix, Rose, Hugo et Scorpius se levèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la porte d'entrée. Scorpius se figea en reconnaissant son père. Il fut envahi par une bouffée de colère, ne sachant pas s'il voulait le voir. Rose jeta un regard inquiet à Scorpius. D'un geste instinctif, elle enroula sa main autour de la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, et lui adressa un faible sourire.

Ron rejoignit sa femme, les sourcils froncés, se sentant bouillant de colère. Il croisa le regard de Drago et les deux hommes échangèrent des regards hostiles. Pour Ron, il n'était pas question d'accueillir le père, déjà qu'il avait du mal avec le fils ! En dépit du temps passé, les mauvais souvenirs étaient toujours là.

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici tout de suite, dit Ron, il n'est pas question que tu entres dans ma maison, compris ?

- Oh, comme si j'en avais envie, répliqua Drago d'une voix sèche. Je veux voir mon fils, alors laissez-moi passer !

Drago tenta de forcer un passage entre Hermione et Ron, jouant des poings, et le rouquin s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il fut stoppé par Hermione qui saisit fermement son tee-shirt.

- Hermione, lâche-moi !

- Ron, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber.

- Mais, Herm…

- S'il te plaît, Ron !

En voyant le regard suppliant de sa femme, Ron hocha la tête d'un air contrit et lâcha un profond soupir, desserrant lentement les poings. Scorpius lâcha la main de Rose et s'avança vers la porte, scrutant son père, le visage impassible. Celui-ci redressa vivement la tête, visiblement soulagé et heureux de voir son fils.

- Scorpius ! dit-il. J'ai besoin de te parler à propos du malentendu de la dernière fois. Si on rentrait à la maison ?

- Non, répondit Scorpius, si tu veux me parler je t'écoute.

- Ecoute, fils, on serait bien mieux à la maison, reprit son père d'une voix mal assurée en jetant un coup d'œil noir en direction de Ron. Ici n'est pas un très bon endroit pour ça.

- Je ne bougerai pas, papa.

Drago dévisagea son fils, et le jeune homme fut surpris d'apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son père. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit cette nuit-là. J'ai été égoïste de réagir de cette façon.

Scorpius resta immobile, touché par le geste de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu s'excuser jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait qu'il avait dû faire preuve d'un certain courage pour oser le faire devant ses deux anciens ennemis.

Simon était derrière son père, observant la scène. Scorpius le souleva et le posa dans les bras de son grand-père. Drago en resta interdit.

- Je pense que c'est à Simon que tu dois des excuses, dit Scorpius. S'il te pardonne, alors je suis prêt à le faire aussi.

Simon observait l'homme d'un air curieux.

- Euh… je suis désolé, tu veux bien me pardonner ? demanda Drago au garçon. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec ton papa, ni avec toi d'ailleurs. Mais je ne veux me fâcher avec aucun de vous deux.

Simon n'avait rien compris à ce que cet étranger qui ressemblait tant à son papa venait de lui dire, mais il hocha la tête d'un air solennel, et sourit d'un air ravi quand le monsieur blond le serra brièvement contre lui. L'homme avait la même odeur que son papa. Il décida qu'il l'aimait bien.

- Bien, reprit Hermione en agitant une main en direction du séjour, maintenant que c'est réglé, allez donc de ce côté.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron d'un air furieux. Tu ne vas quand même pas l'inviter dans le salon ? Il a essayé de s'inviter tout seul, tu te rappelles ?

- Ron, s'il te plaît.

Drago pénétra à l'intérieur sous le regard haineux de Ron. Scorpius alla dans la cuisine en compagnie de Rose et entreprit de sortir des petits pots pour Simon. Il remarqua que les yeux de la rouquine étaient rivés sur lui, Rose laissant apparaître un faible sourire.

- Je trouve vraiment génial ce que tu as fait pour ton père, déclara la rouquine.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Je suis ravi qu'il ait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

- Je crois bien que c'est le cas, dit Rose en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du salon.

Drago et Simon étaient seuls dans le salon. Scorpius fut surpris de voir Simon s'amuser sur les genoux de son père. Il aurait juré qu'il l'avait vu sourire.

Il était 22h, Scorpius était installé dans le salon en compagnie de Rose. Elle lui avait proposé de rester regarder un film moldu, _Spider man 3_, autour d'une pizza.

- Rose, je pourrais te poser une question ? interrogea Scorpius d'un air songeur. Comment s'est passée ta grossesse ?

- Hum… Je me souviens que j'étais un peu nerveuse car pour une fois je n'avais aucun livre pour m'aider.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Rose lui donna une petite tape sur le torse, mi-amusée, mi-indignée, et continua :

- Mais c'était vraiment une expérience qui valait la peine d'être vécue. Et je sais à quoi m'attendre la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ? répéta Scorpius d'un ton surpris.

- Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir un autre enfant après Simon, mais le voir grandir un peu plus chaque jour m'a donné l'envie de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ou peut-être les deux.

Scorpius observa Rose qui semblait rêveuse, plongée dans ses pensées.

- J'attends d'être un peu plus âgée et dans une situation plus stable. Ma principale préoccupation, pour l'instant, c'est Simon.

Elle posa son regard sur lui, il semblait réfléchir. Elle voulait lui demander à quoi il pensait.

- Comment ça va entre Donna et toi ?

- Quoi ? dit Scorpius, surpris par la question. Euh… ça peut aller, tu sais comment les relations peuvent être…

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-elle en ressentant une étrange chaleur l'envahir à le voir si près d'elle.

Elle promena son regard sur son corps musclé, ses lèvres parfaites, ses beaux yeux gris. Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches du bout de la langue, et le regard de Scorpius se fixa sur sa bouche.

- C'est vrai, répéta-t-elle. Quelquefois, la passion entre deux personnes est telle qu'il y a des étincelles…

- La passion, ou le désir, ajouta Scorpius en se penchant lentement vers elle, une main prenant en coupe la joue de sa compagne qui ferma les yeux.

Le visage écarlate de Rose se leva vers lui, sa peau en feu brûlant contre la fraîcheur des doigts de Scorpius. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle saisissait le poignet de Scorpius, souhaitant l'attirer à elle tout en sachant qu'elle devait le repousser. Il n'était pas à elle.

Rose laissa échapper un gémissement à cette pensée, et rouvrit les paupières pour signifier à Scorpius que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent deux prunelles argentées qui la fixaient. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et elle se perdit dans les profondeurs brumeuses qui l'hypnotisaient. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque lorsque…

- Maman !

Rose sursauta en entendant la voix de Simon. Il devait probablement être paniqué de ne pas voir sa mère à côté de son lit. Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et lâcha un soupir avant de se lever, évitant le regard de Scorpius.

- Désolée, je dois y aller, Simon a besoin de moi.

La rouquine n'entendit pas le jeune homme murmurer :

- Je crois que moi aussi.

La fin du chapitre (déjà, et oui !) ! Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu ? Comme vous l'avez compris, c'est bientôt la fin de Daddy (snif snif), le prochain (et dernier…) Bon, alors les reviews ben oui je ne suis pas contre ! Allez, exprimez-vous de façon positive ou négative ! Biz biz tout le monde !


	14. Hello

Hello à tous

Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une bonne année. Bien que nous sommes en mars bientôt en avril maintenant xD. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne toujours pas posté la suite. Ca fait un petit moment que je ne pas fait de mise à jour. J'ai eu pas mal de changements. J'ai déménagé et perdu mes textes. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réécrire. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublier. J'y travaille et j'espère pour le poster très bientôt. Je vous remercie à tous pour vos dernières reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Grâce à vous j'ai dépassé la barre des 100.

**ange ou dmon** : Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter . C'est vrai j'aime vous laissez sur votre fin xD

**j'aime gossip girl** : Je suis ravie que tu ai trouvé ton bonheur avec ma fanfiction . Je suis désolée pour les fautes dans le texte. Je n'avais pas fait corrigé. Par contre mes textes sont toujours corrigé par ma fantastique bêta Cyrielle. Merci pour ton conseil. J'aurais appris qu'un résumé sans faute. C'est important. A bientôt j'espère bisous

**Yagaelle**: Je suis ravie que tu ai découvert ma fic. Oui Simon il est chou. J'espère pouvoir te retrouver pour la suite

**Nauos'euh** : Je suis un peu sadique c'est vrai xD. En espérant à nouveau avec une reviews de ta part

**Aeris de Lothlorien** : Moi j'ai adoré ta reviews. En espérant avoir à nouveau une review de ta part

**Calla : **Merci d'avoir posté ta première reviews. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu me lis depuis longtemps je t'en remercie. Comment vous attentiez depuis longtemps le bisous xD. Si tu savais je pensais le mettre un peu plus tôt. Mais finalement je l'ai mis un chapitre un peu plus loin. J'espère de retrouver pour la suite

**Lavande B.P** : Vaux mieux tard que jamais. Merci pour ta reviews. Merci d'etre toujours là bisous

**Miss Vintage** : Alors comme ca je dois faire en sorte que Donna et Scorpius ne cassent pas xD.

**Eliie Evans** : Merci pour ta reviews à bientôt pour la suite j'espère te retrouver pour la suite

Alyse : Merci pour ta review. Elle me fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas si j'en écris une autre comme ca. Peut-etre bien j'aime bien écrire les Rose/Scorpius. A bientôt pour la suite j'espere bisous

Ps : Je suis contente que tu es aimé le clash lol

**DameAureline** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette reviews. A bientôt j'espere

**Nikita Lann** : Il y a eu moins de faute é_é lol. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews. Merci d'etre là à chaque chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite j'espère

**Mea95Gryffondor** : Merci ta reviews. Et j'espère de retrouver pour la suite

Je remercie aussi ceux qui me lisent. A bientôt pour la suite

Bisous

Dreamblackgirl


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tous le monde

*Esquive les tomates*

hum

Je sais que ca fait trèes longtemps. Je suis ravie de vous annoncer la publication de la suite. Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fanfiction c'est juste que je n'avais pas beaucoup temps à consacré à ma fanfiction dernièrement. Tous vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et je vous dis un grand merci!

Merci à Mandaline pour ta reviews: Je suis contente que ca t'es plu et voilà la suite

Chapitre 14

Daddy

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rose sortit en silence de la chambre. La rouquine laissa échapper un soupir, Simon venait enfin de s'endormir. La jeune fille retourna dans le salon d'un air légèrement anxieux. Mais lorsque qu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vide. Rose remarqua un mot posé sur la table basse. Elle le prit et lut:

_Il se fait tard. Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Merci pour cette journée. Bonne nuit,_

_Scorpius_

Rose se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisée. Elle fixa le papier d'un air absent pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas être en face de Scorpius à cet instant. La jeune fille était encore confuse , un long frisson parcouru son corps. Si Simon ne l'avait pas appelé à ce moment là...

_Je l'aurais embrassé_

_Il m'aurait embrassé_

_Nous nous serions embrassés_

Chacune de ses alternatives fit frissonner la rouquine de plus belle. Rose sombra dans ses pensées. Sa priorité avait toujours été Simon et il connaissait enfin son père et passait du temps avec lui. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était de se disputer avec Scorpius. Voir son petit garçon rayonnant avait permi à Rose de supporter Donna. Celle-ci ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'enlacer ou l'embrasser en présence de Rose. Durant ce moment là, la rouquine ressentait une pointe de tristesse. Rose avait tenté de se faire une raison. Scorpius et elle étaient juste amis. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient été que de simple amis.

Au même moment, Scorpius entra sur la pointe des pieds chez Jim. Le blond ne voulait pas tomber sur Donna. Il lui avait promi de rentrer tôt. Il ne souhaitait pas déclencher à nouveau une dispute. C'était très tendu entre eux. Donna n'appréciait pas sa relation amicale avec Rose. Il monta doucement les marches. En arrivant devant la porte, Scorpius se ravisa. Il songea qu'il était préférable qu'il dorme sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Scorpius fit demi-tour quand, à sa surprise, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se figea en apercevant sa petite-amie plantée sur le seuil de la porte. Le blond soupira avant d'entrer rapidement dans la chambre refermant la porte. En se retournant face à Donna, il vit que les traits de son visage se déformaient de colère.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais? questionna-elle avec mauvaise humeur, ça fait des heures que je t'attends.

-Je suis désolé, dit Scorpius en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Les Weasleys m'ont proposé de rester plus longtemps. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

-Oui, dis plutôt que tu t'amusais à jouer les baby-sitter avec Rose, vociféra Donna.

-Tu veux bien arrêter, s'emporta Scorpius d'un air las, ça commence à devenir ridicule.

-Oui, s'écria Donna. Je suis ridicule à courir derrière mon petit-ami qui semble plus préoccupé par son ex et son fils que moi. Tu te fiches de ce que je ressens.

Donna éclata en sanglots. Scorpius sentit des nœuds au creux de son estomac. Il fut saisit d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-il en lui caressant la joue, on passera la journée ensemble demain.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu aies pitié de moi. Tu peux retourner faire joujou avec ton fils et …

Donna ne pu terminer le reste de sa phrase, Scorpius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quelque heures plus tard, Scorpius était allongé sur son lit incapable de trouver le sommeil. À coté de lui, Donna semblait dormir à point fermé. Son esprit était embrouillé comme s'il émergeait d'un bombardement. Ils ne cessait de repenser à sa soirée avec la rouquine. Il se remémora ses yeux noisette près de son visage, et son parfum vanille de ses cheveux. Il se toucha lentement les lèvres, songea à ses lèvres qui avaient frôlé les siennes quelques heures plus tôt . Le blond poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Scorpius fut réveillé en sursaut par Donna. Le blond frotta ses paupières lourdes puis il aperçut sa petite-amie au dessus de lui, rayonnante.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en l'embrassant sans prévenir.

Le blond se redressa battant légèrement des paupières, puis observa la jeune fille qui jubilait. Donna lui tendit brusquement une lettre dépliée. Scorpius fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il finit par la prendre et lut:

_Bonjour ma chérie,_

_Comment-vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe bien entre Scorpius et toi. Tu me manques et j'aurais aimé venir te voir. Mais comme tu le sais, je suis très chargé. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi, je suis actuellement en Italie. Mon équipe s'apprête à gagner la finale. Je t'écris tout particulièrement car j'ai une surprise pour Scorpius. Je suis certains que tu seras ravie également. La surprise est dans la seconde lettre._

_Bisous ma chérie._

_Papa_

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil vers sa petite-amie, perplexe. Celle-ci lui tendit une deuxième lettre en laissant échapper un gloussement.

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_Je m'appelle Alex Duc, je suis l'entraîneur du prestigieux club Rivers. Je présume que vous connaissez mon club et avez entendu parler de moi. Récemment, j'ai rencontré Mr William qui m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. J'ai pu voir vos exploits durant la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch. C'est pourquoi, je désirais m'entretenir avec vous. Je voudrais vous voir intégrer mon club. Je vous invite à venir faire des essais. Nous disputerons un tournoi au Japon la semaine prochaine. J'attends votre hibou pour me faire savoir votre réponse._

_Cordialement,_

_Alex Duc_

Scorpius resta bouche-bée, fixant la lettre, hébété. Le blond avait les idées trop embrouillées pour réfléchir. L'entraîneur du célèbre club Rivers lui proposait un poste. Il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs club du monde. Il y était difficile d'y entrer. Scorpius avait toujours rêvé d'y entrer pendant le début de sa carrière.

-Alors n'est-ce pas fantastique? s'exclama Donna en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Oui, balbutia Scorpius avec un pâle sourire.

-Ça mérite d'être fêté comme il se doit, je file me préparer!

Le sourire de Scorpius s'effaça lorsque Donna disparu derrière la porte de la salle de bain. C'était une excellente nouvelle mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. L'image de Simon et Rose trottait dans son esprit. Accepter le poste signifiait qu'il devrait s'éloigner d'eux une nouvelle fois?

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir prononcé son prénom pour la troisième fois que Rose fini par ouvrir les yeux . Elle se redressa à moitié endormie, elle sursauta légèrement quand Simon sauta dans ses bras.

-Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, bonjour maman.

-Bien dormi? demanda Hermione. Tu as passé la nuit sur le canapé? Comment s'est passée ta soirée?

La soirée de la veille lui revint lentement à l'esprit.

-Rose, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, rassura la jeune fille, la soirée était géniale. J'étais fatiguée et je me suis endormie sur le canapé.

Rose remarqua le regard interrogateur et inquiet de sa mère en croisant ses yeux. Avait-elle l'air si peu convaincante? Rose n'avait jamais su mentir à sa mère. Elle avait bien deviné quand elle était enceinte. Rose fit semblant d'être concentré sur Simon qui jouait avec son ourson. Le silence fut interrompu par Ron qui descendait les escaliers.

-Bonjour, salua-il en embrassant sa femme puis Rose et Simon sur le front, je suis en retard.

-Je t'ai préparé des toasts à manger, lança Hermione, tu pourrais les manger sur la route.

-Je t'adore. Rose tu pourrais m'apporter les cartons que j'ai laissé chez tes grands-parents à la boutique?

Rose hocha brièvement la tête. Après un pop! Ron disparut de la pièce. Rose prit Simon dans ses bras et se rua dans la cuisine. Elle désirait fuir le regard de sa mère.

La maison du Terrier était très bancale et semblait tenir grâce à la magie, quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu porte le nom de la maison. Des bottes sont entassées dans de vieux chaudrons et des poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cour. Rose avait toujours adoré venir chez ses grands-parents. Elle y gardait d'incroyables souvenirs. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient toujours ravis de sa visite avec Simon.

-Bonjour ma chérie, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la prenant dans ses bras, mais c'est notre petit bout de choux!

-Bonjour grand-mère.

-Il y a un petit moment que tu n'es pas passée nous voir.

-On a apprit que Simon a eu un petit incident, nous étions très inquiets, confessa Mrs Wealsey, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, je suis désolée, grand-mère, s'excusa Rose.

-Ne t'excuses pas ma chérie tant que Simon va bien, c'est le principal, déclara-elle avec un sourire.

Rose esquissa un faible sourire à son tour. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Mr Weasley, et Mrs Weasley semblait l'avoir comprit.

-Ton grand-père est allé voir Bill et Fleur, Albus et Mélissa sont dans le salon.

Rose se dirigea dans le salon. Elle y trouva Albus et Mélissa, ils étaient installés sur le tapis, concentrés sur une partie d'échecs.

-Ah! tiens Rose, salut, lança Mélissa. Coucou Simon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? interrogea Albus, je pensais que tu passais ta journée avec Scorpius.

-Non, répondit Rose, je suis venue prendre des cartons pour mon père.

-_ Comment s'était ta soirée avec lui hier chez tes parents, questionna Mélissa_

Rose resta silencieuse, elle était partagée entre l'envie de tout raconter à Mélissa et de ne rien dire. Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge_. _En posant les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, elle remarqua qu'elle attendait avec avidité la réponse.

-C'était...bien, se contenta de dire Rose, je... je ferais mieux d'aller demander à grand-mère où sont les cartons.

Rose quitta la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley lui indiqua que les cartons se trouvaient dans l'ancienne chambre de son père. Rose grimpa les escaliers quelque instant plus tard. La chambre avait d'une couleur orange clair: le couvre-lit, les murs, et même le plafond. Des affiches représentant des mages et sorcières tenant des balais couvraient un papier peint miteux. Rose aperçu sur le lit, elle approcha lorsque qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle s'exclamer:

-C'était bien ? C'est tout? Tu n'as vraiment rien à me raconter! question Mélissa d'un air impatient.

La rouquine fit face à Mélissa.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, répliqua Rose, ce n'était qu'un simple repas avec mes parents et Hugo.

Rose avait tourné le dos à Mélissa. Elle fit semblant d'être absorbée par le contenu des cartons.

-Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux? poursuivit Mélissa en se plaçant face à sa meilleure amie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Rose.

-Rose, je te connais, lança Mélissa en pointant son doigt vers Rose d'un air accusateur. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre nous.

La rouquine fit face à sa meilleure amie d'un air las. À quoi bon mentir? pensa-t-elle. Rose prit place sur le lit en compagnie de Mélissa. Elle lui raconta sa soirée de la veille, ignorant les exclamations de surprise de Mélissa.

-C'est génial! Vous êtes fais pour être ensemble. J'étais certaine que ça allais finir par arriver. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il n'y a rien à faire Mélissa.

-Mais tu es amoureuse de lui, non? s'exclama la brune, et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, je suis certaine que lui aussi.

Mélissa observa sa meilleure, tandis que Rose détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Scorpius depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il était l'homme de sa vie.

Des sons de pas résonnèrent, Albus apparut sur le seul de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux jeunes filles. Le brun fit une grimace en remarquant qu'il venait de les interrompre.

-Grand-mère voudrait de l'aide en cusine, Mélissa.

-J'arrive.

-Je vais déposer les cartons chez mon père, tu pourrais me garder Simon, Mélissa?

Rose transplana devant la boutique de son père. Elle essuya ses larmes qui menacaient de déborder. En entrant dans la boutique, Rose jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. La boutique était bondée, Rose se faufila entre la foule. Son père se tenait sur le comptoir, il semblait concentré dans des calculs. Il sourit en apercevant Rose.

-Ah! Rosie, dit-il, tu m'as amené les cartons.

Il commença à déballer. Rose balada son regard vers les passants émerveillés par les nombreuses farces et attrapes. En tournant son regard, elle remarqua que son père l'observait, les sourcils froncés, l'air anxieux.

-Est-ce que ça va, Rosie? demanda-il hésitant et soucieux.

-Oui, mentit Rose en détournant le regard.

Rose sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en apercevant une connaissance familière qui venait de pénétrer dans la boutique. Elle se précipita en direction de la porte alors que Donna observait autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Donna afficha un sourire.

-Tout doux! En voilà des manières d'accueillir une cliente.

Rose éclata de rire.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu es un sens de l'humour, se moqua Rose. Tu veux bien m'éclairer sur ce qui t'amène?

-J'étais avec Scorpius mais il est parti faire une course, après qu'on est passée la journée ensemble, lança Donna d'un air joyeux.

-Ça ne m'explique toujours pas comment tu as atteri dans la boutique de mon père et mon oncle.

-Je t'ai vu entrer dans la boutique. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle.

Rose, les yeux rivés sur Donna, ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. La blonde affichait un petit air satisfait. Rose tâcha de rester impassible.

-Mon père a trouvé une place pour Scorpius dans le club de Quidditch réputé Phoenix. Nous partons la semaine prochaine.

La rouquine se figea, son teint pâlit. Donna afficha un large sourire.


End file.
